Le palais d'or
by Hinata-et-compagnie
Summary: Hinata, princesse du clan Hyuuga, se voit enlevée afin d'être promise à l'héritier du pays de Konoha. Seulement, prise dans un complot encore flou celle-ci se retrouve mariée à Sasuke Uchiwa sous la décision de la reine elle même. Pourquoi ? Que manigance Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze ? Quelle est cette prophétie qui plane autour de la famille Hyuuga ? Couples originaux.
1. Enlèvement

Il y a fort longtemps ,au pays de Konoha un roi du nom de Minato y régné comme bon souverain. Sa bonté et sa bienveillance était adulée de tous. Aussi ,rare étaient les rebellions et attentas au roi.  
Le pays dans lequel le château y était installé possédait tout ce dont avaient besoin les villageois : eau de source ,foret ,animaux , plaines , mer ... Ce petit coin de paradis ,comme aimaient l'appeler les habitués ,était jalousé de tous les pays voisin ,qui ne manquaient pas une occasion d'attaquer ,voulant étendre leurs territoires.  
Un jours ,pendant que le roi visitait sa propre ville sur son belle et fidèle étalon frison ,accompagné de son oncle Jiraya ,il vu ce qu'il devait voir : les ruines de la dernière bataille.  
Les maisons jonchées le sol comme des déchets abandonnés ,tombaient en morceaux celles qui étaient encore debout. La poussière des vieille pierre broyée ainsi que l'odeur du sang séché empoisonné l'air pure qui il y avait autrefois. Le passage entre les décombres était difficile tant il y avait de dégât. Des chevaux mort gisaient sur le sol ,les yeux grand ouvert par la peur qui les avait tiraillé lors de la boucherie. La bataille contre le clan Uchiwa qui préparait une révolte fut rude ,ceux-ci se vantaient déjà d'avoir coupé la tête de leur roi. Mais le plus terrible et déchirant de tout les paysages était la vue de tout ses cadavres ,de tout ces hommes et parfois femmes mort durant la bataille. Leur visage exprimait une grande douleur qui était maintenant éteinte ,leur sang colorait le pavé des rues ,et les armes éparpillées et abandonnées étaient souillées .

Attristait par toutes ces vies sacrifiées ,à la vue de tout le monde ,le roi Minato ordonna le nettoyage des quartiers et la préparation de tombes pour tout ses défunt sujet. Ce ne fut que le travaille achevé que le roi remarqua une vie. Un enfant. Un petit garçon recroquevillé sur lui même ,les mains sur le visage ,caché sous un charrette à moitié détruite qui pleurai en silence ses parents. Cette enfant qui devait probablement être le dernier de sa famille ,et de peut-être même tout son clan ,allait devenir quelque années plus tard un homme déchiré ,déchiré par ce manque d'amour que toute personne ce doit de recevoir durant son enfance. Ce petit bout de chou ,du haut de ses 8 ans ,possédait déjà un grand charisme. Ses cheveux brun au reflet corbeau tombaient sur ses joues encore relevé par ses pommettes lisse ,et était relevé à l'arrière de son crane. Cette coiffure des moins banal lui donnait un air de jamais vu. Sa peau blanche comme la neige toute fraîche montrait la richesse de ses parents. Car tout homme aisé qui ce respect possédait la peau pale ,ne l'exposant que très peu au soleil. Quand enfin ,les yeux du bambin furent ouvert à la vue de tous ,le roi peut enfin voir ce regard. Son regard. Un regard qui en disait long sur sa souffrance mais aussi des abominations qu'il ait peut vivre. Touché par son jeune age et responsable de se massacre ,le roi descendit de son cheval et alla tendre la main à ce petit être fragile. Apeuré au début ,mais bien vite rassuré par le sourire chaleureux du roi et de son compagnon ,l'enfant nommé Sasuke avait accepté cette porte de sortit que ce messie lui offrait. Sa majesté dans son indulgence et son âme charitable éleva l'enfant maudit comme son propre fils ,l'emmenant au palais et le présentant comme frère à son fils héritier : Naruto. Ce fut comme cela que le petit Sasuke devint prince de Konoha.

12 ans plus tard ,les deux princes étaient devenus inséparables ,pariant à des combats de coqs dans les rues bondées de monde de Konoha où l'argent fusée de tout les sens ,combattant ensemble des malfrat qui pillaient de pauvres enfants ,buvant et draguant même ensemble. Leur bonheur n'avait pas de pris et pour rien au monde ils n'auraient échangé ce lien qui les unissait. Bien-sur au début ,aucun des deux n'aimaient l'autre et ne voulaient rien savoir de lui. Mais avec le temps ils finirent par s'apprécier et jouer ensemble comme leur age leur permettait.

Aujourd'hui était l'anniversaire de Sasuke ,il avait maintenant 21 ans et était en age de se marier. Le jeune prince avait toujours eu une grande renommé auprès des femmes. Celles-ci l'adulaient et ne voulaient qu'une chose ,devenir sienne. Malheureusement pour elles ,le brun n'avait aucune envie de se marier ,il n'aimait guère les mariages. Il les fuyait même. La liberté avait trop bon goût pour notre jeune prince pour s'en séparer. Les conquêtes d'une nuit s'enchaînaient ,ne s'arrêtaient jamais ,en invitant une nouvelle presque chaque soir dans ses quartiers ,tel était le grand et séduisant Sasuke.

De son coté ,Naruto ,tout au contraire de son frère de cœur ,ne pausait aucune résistance en ce qui concerné les liens du mariage. Si bien que ,pour son plaisir personnel mais aussi pour que la sécurité et bonne entente du pays soit assuré ,le blond avait une femme de chaque clan important pour son père. Sa première femme fût Sakura Haruno du clan Haruno. Sa beauté était-elle qu'elle avait tout de suite charmé l'héritier ,avec ses grand yeux d'un vert émeraude et ses cheveux d'une étrange couleur rose la rendait unique et spécial. Ensuite viens le tour du clan Yamanaka qui lui offrit la fille du patriache ,Ino ,grand blonde aux yeux bleu éclatant comme l'océan. La troisième ,Temari du clan no Sabaku ,que le prince n'oubliera jamais avec son refus devant l'autel. Puis vint ensuite ,Tenten Hoshigaki et Hana Inuzuka. Bien-sur quelque clan manquait à l'appel ,par pur raison qu'ils n'avaient pas d'héritière à marier ,ou comme le clan Uchiwa ,étaient décimé. Au total ,le nombre d'épouse du préféré blond du pays s'élevait à 10 femme.

Mais un clan sortait du lot ,une famille qui ne suivait pas la règle et qui ignoré les rappels à l'ordre incessant du roi ; les Hyuga. Aucune femme n'avait été envoyée au palais en temps qu'épouse. Pourtant ,le maître du manoir ,Hiashi Hyuga possédait deux filles ,une étant en age de se marier. Les rumeurs racontaient que l'aînée ,Hinata Hyuga était du beauté époustouflante ,pouvant ôtait la parole à tout homme ,et que ses yeux détenaient et gardaient toute la douceur du monde. Malheureusement ,cette perle rare qu'était la princesse ne sortait jamais du château ,enfermée dans sa chambre ,protégée par des gardes à la carrure colossale, empêchant tout homme de l'approcher. Le manoir de ces humains aux yeux blanc ,était incrusté d'or et de diamant ,des tours s'étendaient dans les cieux à en faire perdre la tête mais aussi des rempart de défense à en défier le château lui même ,exposant ainsi leur aisance et leur vanité. Certains allaient même jusqu'à dire que cette famille était élus ,des favoris des dieux.  
Le roi jaloux mais aussi curieux de tant de richesse dans un seul et même clan ,décida qu'il était temps d'agir ,qu'il ce devait d'arrêter ces potentiel ennemies qui logeaient sur ses terres. Son autorité mais aussi la réputation des forces de l'armée royal ne devait flancher et trembler devant ce clan qui défié éperdument le roi.

Sasuke accompagné d'un soldat de l'armée royal traversé le manoir d'un pas vif et silencieux ,à la recherche de la princesse désirée. Tout les hommes étaient aux devant de la bataille ,et les servantes qui courraient habituellement les quartiers de la princesse c'étaient réfugiées dans une salle prévue à ce genre de situation. Les couloirs étaient donc désert ,calme ,et terriblement froid. Sasuke ,au bout d'une énième porte ouverte et chambre fouillée commençait à s'impatienter ,de nature nerveux le prince perdait son habituelle sang froid. Son père avait été clair ,il devait retrouver la fille. Et le brun le savait ,aussi bon et aimant pouvait être le roi aussi pouvait-il être sans pitié et sévère. De plus Naruto voulait lui aussi cette perle rare ,Sasuke n'aimait pas sa façon de penser sur les femmes ,car pour lui ,aucune n'était objet que l'on pouvait s'approprier mais aimer. Bien-sur ,lui aussi avait sa façon des voir ,mais dans ce monde où le sexe féminin était inférieur ,la femme pouvait s'acheter.  
Ce n'est que quand enfin il trouva une double porte peinte de feuille d'or au fond d'un immense couloir que l'enquête commença. En ouvrant la porte ,d'une lenteur exagérée ,le brun et le soldat en furent émerveillé. Une immense chambre aux murs d'un blanc pure ornée d'arabesque gravés d'or ,un plafond digne des grand châteaux ,des fenêtres de plus de 4 mètre de hauteur décorées de rideaux de soie où de petites perles ivoire y étaient accrochées. Un grand lit baldaquin d'or et d'argent pouvant contenir quatre à cinq personne à lui tout seul ,en poussant une deuxième porte sur la droite ,une baignoire d'or et d'ivoire fixé au milieu de la pièce. Une coiffeuse ainsi qu'un siège et armoire à double porte meublés le lieu assez petit comparé à la chambre. La baignoire était remplie de lait encore tiède ,Sasuke en avait conclue que la princesse avait pris son bain il y a peu. Ne trouvant rien ici non plus le prince décida de faire demie tours ,quand son compagnon de chasse s'attardant sur quelque chose un bout de tissu. De la dentelle. Ce petit bout de vêtement était coincé dans le murs opposé de la porte qui menais à la chambre ,et en y faisant un peu plus attention ,une porte cachée y était installée. Grâce à son sabre le soldat pu ouvrir la porte secrète en y glissant dans la fine fente et s'en servie pied de biche. Sésame ouvre toi ! La porte offrit involontairement aux deux étranger un escalier descendant dans les sous sols. Ni une ,ni deux les deux jeune hommes étaient descendu dans les lieux inconnus éclairés par quelques lampes-torches accrochées aux murs. Les marches étaient faites de pierre ,comme les mures qui les entourer. Les fondations étaient solides et ne risquées aucunement de s'écrouler ,même après un bon tremblement de terre ,mais ce qui était le plus dangereux était ces mêmes marches ,qui ,avec l'humidité risqué de faire glisser et chuter les sujets du roi.

La descente fut étonnamment longue ,ce qui voulait dire que les sous sol étaient très profond et grand. Toujours autant dans l'humidité des lieux ,Sasuke et son garde du corps de l'armée royal commencèrent à faire leur recherche. Le principe était le même que dans le château ,visiter toutes les pièces dans la plus grande des discrétion. Malheureusement pour eux ,aucun indice n'était visible et cela en devenait même frustrant. Combien de temps avaient-ils passé à chercher cette princesse sûrement exécrable et imbu de sa personne ? Combien de portes avaient ils ouvert ?  
Les deux jeunes hommes allaient abandonner leurs recherches quand un grincement de porte leur parvint aux oreilles. D'un seul regard ,les deux hommes s'étaient compris : il y avait bien quelqu'un ici ,et donc il fallait faire preuve de discrétion. En s'approchant de la dite porte qui avait grincé ,le soldat posé délicatement sa tête mais principalement son oreille sur le bois de celle ci afin d'entendre ne serait ce qu'un bruit. Et à leur plus grand bonheur des voix de femmes résonnaient de l'autre côté. C'est d'un hochement de tête que Sasuke compris le message. Et ni une ni deux ,le brun ouvrit la porte à grande volée faisant sursauter toutes les personnes entre les quatre murs.  
La pièce était composée de la même façon que les autres du sous sol : Des murs en pierre ,quelques lits en mauvais état ,des étagères avec des vivres et un toilette mise à pars par des cloison de bois et tissus. Le strict nécessaire y était entreposé et les deux intrus en conclure qu'il s'agissait des locaux d'urgent en cas de menace.  
La petite pièce n'était composé que de femme domestique. Toutes portaient un uniforme obligatoire afin de les distinguer de la population noble des Hyuga. Des vêtements simples fait de tissus des plus simples avec un grand tablier blanc et une robe grise.

\- Écoutez mesdames ,nous sommes à la recherche d'une certaine personne ,aussi sommes nous dans l'obligation de vous inspecter. Aucun mal ne vous sera fait si coopération il y a. _Expliquait le brun._ Kiba ,met les en ligne droite les unes à cotés des autres.

Et c'est en obéissant aux ordres du brun que le dénommé Kiba poussa les jeunes femmes à se mettre en rang ,de façon à ce que tout les visages sois visible. Bien entendu ,le soldat savez très bien à quoi pensait son supérieur. La princesse aurai très bien pu s'infiltrer dans les domestique afin de passer incognito auprès de ses poursuivants. Dans la logique des choses et dans les mêmes circonstances lui aussi aurait fait pareil.  
Après que toutes les femmes soient en ligne ,Sasuke pu enfin commencer son inspection sous les yeux effrayés des demoiselles qui le regardaient avec intensité et appréhension. Et s'il en confondait une avec la princesse ? Et si après ne pas l'avoir trouvé ils les tuaient toutes ? Qu'allaient ils faire tout simplement d'elles ?  
L'atmosphère était lourde et silencieuse ,la panique les gagnée de plus en plus à chaque pas que faisait l'homme en face d'elles. Certaines espérées secrètement qu'il reconnaisse la princesse ,qui était ,elles le savaient toute avec elles. Et d'autres priées les dieux afin de l'épargner ,elle qui les avait plusieurs fois rassuré du stresse que pouvait leur faire le patriarche ,elle qui les avait réchauffé les soirs d'hiver glacial autour de sa cheminé personnel ,et bien sur elle qui avait était si patiente et compréhensive.

Sasuke en était certain ,la princesse Hyuga ce trouvée ici devant lui. Mais comment la reconnaître ? Toutes les femmes en face de lui possédaient les yeux blanc ,caractéristique de la famille. Chacune avait son charme ,et bien sur chacune était propre. On pouvait dire que le manoir possédait de bien belles femmes et bien entretenues ,mais pour le brun rien de comparable au château royal.  
Cependant ,un petit détaille n'échappa pas au regard transperçant du jeune homme qui s'était arrêté devant une jeune femme en particulier. Ses long cheveux aux couleurs bleuté étaient mouillé et la princesse était sorti de son bain il y a peu. Sa peau était laiteuse et très soigné aux apparence douce ,ses pommettes était hautes et son regard trahissait en elle une grande nervosité. Plus de doute possible ,cette beauté n'était autre que la dite princesse. Et d'un mouvement rapide et direct le prince lui attrapa le bras en l'extirpant du rang.

\- Kiba nous l'avons trouvé ,on s'en va. Vous princesse ,vous nous suivrez et sans histoire si vous ne voulais pas malheur à vos amies, o _rdonnait Sasuke._

Le ton qu'avait employé le brun était froid et incontestable. La jeune femme intimidée mais aussi forcée ,hocha la tête de haut en bas signe de soumission. Quand les hommes allaient partir avec leur maîtresse ,les jeunes femmes avaient tenté de l'aider en se rebellant ,criant de la lâcher ,et de l'épargner. Kiba ,en bon soldat et garde du corps avait réussi à les repousser le temps que son supérieur et l'Hyuga remonte les escaliers. Une fois fait il les avait rejoint.

\- Où m'emmenez vous ? _Demandait la princesse paniqué._  
\- Auprès de votre futur mari ,princesse, _répondait son tortionnaire_  
\- C-comment ?!

La brune n'en revenait pas ,et n'en croyait rien. Elle savait que son clan se battait en ce moment même contre la garde royal et croyait que cela était dû à leur trop grande menace pour le pays. Était-elle involontairement la raison de cette bataille ?

\- N'ayez peur madame ,vous serez très bien traitée au château, _réconfortait le chevalier_

Le château ,la garde royal ,un mari ,une princesse.  
Hinata avait malheureusement compris ce qui allait l'attendre et sans vraiment cacher sa peine ,une larme silencieuse coula le long de sa joue blanche. La brune avait été mis au courant de la « demande en mariage » du prince héritier ,et avait été rassurée à cette époque que son clan ne l'à laisse entre ses mains. Le refus de sa famille lui avait mis du baume au cœur ,ils tenaient à elle.  
Mais maintenant ? Qui la protégé ? Qui va la sauver ? Son père et son cousin ... Peut être ne les reverra-t-elle plus ? Et sa petite sœur si jeune ? Qu'allait-elle devenir si elle apprenait sa disparition ? Elle aurait sûrement le cœur brisé et tomberait dans cette mauvaise face qu'Hinata avait contourné : la crise d'adolescence.

La jeune femme ,dans ses sombres pensées n'avait pas remarqué qu'elle avait déjà quitté le manoir Hyuga pour une voiture conduite par quatre cheveux de couleur blanc. La calèche progressait sur la route faite de dalles à une vitesse fulgurante ,créant derrière elle une longue traîné de poussière faisant suffoquer les personnes à l'extérieur. La voiture était d'une étrange couleur rouge et orange ,meublée d'un tissus de velours qui donnait un aspect chaleureux à la petite pièce. Par endroit le dessin du lys apparaissait ,symbole de royauté et de puissance. Pas de doute ,c'était une voiture royal. Peut-être le roi c'était un jour assis à la même place qu'elle ?  
Hinata ce retrouvait étroitement assise entre ses tortionnaires qui ne la quittaient pas des yeux. Avait-il peur qu'elle saute par la fenêtre ? Cette petite pensé lui avait fait naître un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Quelle drôle d'idée ! Bien sur cela ne manqua pas aux deux hommes qui se demandaient bien quelle était l'origine de se sourire.

Le voyage c'était passé sans encombre ,au grand malheur de notre brune qui aurait espéré une attaque surprise sur la calèche. Mais encore une fois ,la vérité faisait mal ,et personne ne savait où elle pouvait être. Alors comment la sauver ?  
Une fois passé le portail du château ,l'espoir de liberté de la princesse c'était définitivement envolé. Comme une condamnée ,elle regrettait de ne pas avoir plus fait que ce qu'elle en avait fait déjà au manoir. Elle aurait tant aimé dire ouvertement à son père qu'elle l'aimait. Elle aurait tant aimé changer certaines règles de son clan. Et elle aurait tant aimé apprendre à sa petite sœur.

\- Hanabi ... _Susurrait Hinata._  
\- Nous somme arrivé. _Annonçait le prince._

Alors ça y est ? Elle était déjà au château ...  
Dans un regard un peu perdu ,Hinata détailla le château qu'elle n'avait jamais vu d'aussi près. Les seules fois où elle avait pu le voir étaient de loin ,par la fenêtre du bureau de son père. De loin ,cette assemblage de pierre et d'acier lui paraissait beaucoup plus petit et beaucoup moins impressionnant. Mais maintenant elle comprenait pourquoi le roi était si craint ,qui voudrait s'affronter à sûrement la plus grande forteresse qui existe ? Même un chat n'y oserait s'y aventurer.  
La coupant dans rêveries ,Kiba le soldat se racla la gorge afin de lui signaler qu'il fallait maintenant descendre du carrosse. En bon gentleman ,celui ci lui prêta sa main droite afin de l'aider dans la descente ,ce qu'elle avait accepté avec plaisir ,au vu de la hauteur du marche pied. Bien loin d'eux ,le prince Sasuke était déjà parti pour rentrer au château ,laissant le garde du corps le soin de s'occuper de la « prisonnière ».

\- Excusez le ,notre prince n'est pas très patient, _s'excusait-il_  
\- Merci de m'avoir aidé monsieur ,et oui je crois l'avoir remarqué.

Ne répondant pas à la remarque de cette dernière Kiba dirigea la princesse vers l'entrée principale gardée par des gardes imposant dont la taille devait dépasser les 1m80. Aux cotés de ces hommes ,la jeune se sentait horriblement ridicule ,qu'aurait put-elle faire contre des hommes de cette catégorie ? Rien à par peut être les faire rire ? Jamais elle ne pourrait s'évader de cette enfer ,en tout cas pas par ici. Et puis qui voudrait s'enfuir par la porte principal ? Un voleur n'entrait pas par la porte mais par la fenêtre. Hinata n'avait encore posé qu'un pied dans immense château qu'elle songeait à partir.

Toujours en suivant son tortionnaires ,la brune détaillait avec soin les murs entre lesquels elle vivrait désormais ,et contre toute attente elle trouver cette forteresse beaucoup chaleureuse qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé. Des draps rouge brodés d'or couvraient les murs de pierres afin de garder la chaleur mais aussi de meubles la pièce ,des tableaux de valeur inestimable étaient accrochés aux murs éclairaient par des chandelier d'or. Les meubles étaient fait de bois précieux ciré et très bien entretenue. La détenue n'était pas une spécialiste mais elle aurai pensé à de l'acajou.  
Les pièces défilaient devant ses yeux ,qui essayait en vains de retenir le chemin par lequel ils étaient passé mais rien y faisaient tout se ressemblé pour cette nouvelle venue.  
Dans ses pensées ,Hinata n'avai pas fait attention que le brun s'était arrêté devant une porte fortement décorée ,avec elle aussi des gravures d'or. D'un geste qui se voulait ferme ,Kiba donna quelque coup sur la porte qui leur faisait face et à peine quelque seconde plus tard ces grand meubles de bois s'ouvrir sur une ribambelle de servante toutes habillaient de blanc.

\- Bonjours mesdames voici la princesse Hyuga ,veillez à ce qu'elle soit présentable pour le roi. Je vous laisse.

Et sans un mot de plus ,le soldat et garde du corps était repartit. Sûrement pour rejoindre le prince en avait conclut la brune. Ses yeux nacrés qui étaient restés fixé sur le dos du jeune ,durent à contre cœur affronter toutes ces dames qui la regardaient avec de grand yeux. Suivant leur regard ,Hinata ce rappelait dans quel accoutrement elle était ,et des petites rougeurs c'étaient installées sur pommettes. Ce n'était décidément pas l'allure d'une princesse qu'elle avait en ce moment. Mais c'était la seul solution qu'avaient trouver la brune et ses servantes afin de la protéger. Hinata en était même choquée que personne ne soit venus l'éloigner de tout danger. Normalement ,en cas de guerre ,tout un plan et programme avait était donné afin d'éviter toute panique et anarchie. Malheureusement ,il avait du y avoir un petit contre temps pour que sa garde ne vienne pas.

\- Madame ne vous en faite pas ,nous allons nous occuper de vous. _S'exclamait une servante assez âgée._  
\- Veuillez pardonnez mon indiscrétion princesse ,mais pourquoi ces vêtement ? _Questionnait une seconde._  
\- Disons que je ne n'avais pas prévue de rendre une visite aux château. _Répondait la jeune femme en baissant le regard triste_

Non décidément ,elle n'avait pas prévue que sa si belle journée ne commence comme cela. Et sans s'en rendre compte ,la princesse se mis à pleurer de calmes et silencieuses larme qui finirent par un gros sanglot hors de contrôle. Non elle n'avait rien choisis de tout cela. Elle n'avait pas choisis de naître dans une famille telle que les Hyuga. Elle n'avait pas choisis d'être l'héritière. Elle n'avait pas choisis d'être ici et n'avait pas choisis d'avoir ce don. Pendant que la jeune femme pleurait toutes les larmes de sont corps ,les servantes s'affairaient autour de celle-ci afin de lui rendre cette beauté dont sa famille était si fière. Les collants ,les robes ,les jupons ,les corsées ,les perles et les bijoux tout y passé pendant que la brune se calmait. Quand toute trace de pleurs avait disparut ,une servante s'était occupé de la maquiller le plus légèrement possible si sa beauté était naturel ,il ne fallait en aucun cas la caché par toute cette superficialité.

Quand enfin le travaille fut terminé ,la princesse put enfin se regardait dans le si grand miroir trônant dans la pièce. Elle était tout bonnement comblé du travaille si acharné de ces dames. Elle ne pouvait le nier ,elle ne s'était jamais vu aussi belle qu'aujourd'hui. Et pourtant ses maquilleuse et habilleuse au manoir était des plus douées. Mais c'était au château ,que logeaient les plus grand talents.


	2. Accord

Habillée d'une léger robe de soie beige incrustée de perles blanches et d'une cape de la même couleur qui terminait en traîné derrière elle, Hinata marchait d'un pas calme et calculé vers son lieux de rendez entourée d'une dizaine de garde. Que croyaient-ils ? Qu'elle aurait la possibilité de s'enfuir ? Non, même avec deux gardes elle n'aurait fait le poids. Les hommes qui la guidaient eux étaient tous dans la même tenue rouge et orange, formel aux couleurs de la famille royal. Parfois dans les hauts gradé qu'ils croisaient, la brune apercevait un peu de dorure sur leur uniforme, sûrement pour marquer la différence de rang. Contrairement à la jeune femme, les soldats qui l'accompagnaient marchés tous dans le même rythme, du même pas, avec au visage des airs grave et menaçant.

Plus la petite troupe avançait, plus la princesse captive entendait le vacarme de la cour du roi. Elle supposait que son lieu de rendez-vous devait être dans le grand salon, là ou toute réceptions et balles se faisaient. Et celle-ci avait vu juste quand, devant la fameuse porte surveillée par des gardes encore une fois affreusement grand, la brune entendait vaguement les dires du roi. Il parlait d'un ton calme mais fort afin que tout ses sujets et invités l'entendent.

Hinata n'aimait pas ce genre de situation, quand tout le monde savaient qu'elle allait entrer, quand tout le monde la regardait une fois les portes ouvertes et surtout quand tout le monde l'attendait.

Hésitante, la perle ne voulait ouvrir la porte et ce fut un de ses gardes qui l'avait fait à sa place tout en annonçant sa venue une fois rentré. Alors que l'un d'eux parlait avec le roi, les autres gardes s'étaient dispersés dans l'immense pièce fortement éclairée. La jeune femme se retrouvait donc seul, au milieu du salon regardée et jugée des convives. Certains regard étaient admiratif et d'autre jaloux et mauvais. La plupart des hommes présent la dévoraient des yeux, et elle en était très gênée.

Ce fut la voix de la reine, assise sur son trône à la gauche du roi, qui la sauva de l'embarra. 

Bonjours et bienvenue à vous, princesse Hyuga ! _Avait annonçait la reine d'une forte voix pour qu'elle se face entendre._

La reine qui était une rousse aux yeux chocolat et au regard maternelle, avançait vers la jeune femme calmement, tout en descendant les escaliers qui menait aux trônes. Ses pas gracieux et souples faisait voler quelques mèches rebelles de sa coiffure haute, et sa robe bouffante de couleur rouge était légèrement surélevait par celle ci, évitant de marcher sur le tissu. Cette femme, si respect était d'une beauté magnifique.

Arrivant en face de la brunette, la reine ne pu s'empêcher de détailler les trait simple et doux de la princesse. Son teint était aussi blanc et pure que la neige, ses lèvres pulpeuses étaient prononcées par du rouge à lèvre foncé, et ses beaux et grand yeux nacrée étaient couvert de crayon noir et de mascara. Très peu de superficialité, la jeune femme en face de la reine était tous simplement magnifique et d'une pureté incroyable, tant que Kushina la jalousée.

Tout en tournant entour de l'invitée, la suprême prenait parole :

Cette princesse est bien magnifique, ne trouvez vous pas mon Roi ? _Demandait la reine, sans pour autant attendre de réponse._ Seulement il me semble que notre chère fils Naruto à maintenant beaucoup de femmes, et que une de plus ou de moins ne ferait pas grande différence. Il me semble qu'il serait plus juste, et plus loyal que cette jeune épouse soit promise à Sasuke, qui lui n'a toujours pas de femme.

Sagement écouté, les sujets et les invités ne pipaient mots. La reine était une femme au grand caractère et s'emportait vite. Elle aimait l'ordre et l'obéissance, aussi sévère que le Roi, nombreuses étaient les personnes ayant connues ses sautes d'humeur.

Aussi, à ces paroles plus que surprenante, un silence pesant s'était installé et personne ne savait comment réagir. Ce fut le prince Sasuke qui était alors intervenue.

Mère, je suis honoré que vous ayez pensée à moi, mais je vous en conjure, je ne veux me marier. _Parlait le prince adopter, toujours de son calme froid._

Je pense mon fils qu'il est maintenant temps que tu prenne certaines responsabilités. Une épouse te fera sûrement prendre conscience enfin de ton rang. _Toujours aux côtés de la princesse Hinata, la reine haussé de plus en plus le ton._ De plus je suis certaine que cette jeune femme sera adoucir tes sauts d'humeurs exécrable.

En cette instant, un regard de défis c'était croisé entre la reine et le prince maudit tandis que Naruto et le Roi regardaient impuissant. Alors comme ça sa mère adoptive voulait qu'il soit responsable ? Qu'il se mari? Et bien soit, il se marierait mais rien de plus. Lâchant enfin le regard, les yeux du ténébreux s'étaient ensuite accrochées sur la jeune femme qui n'avait rien demandée. Ses mains tremblaient et sont regard était baissé. Allait-elle pleurer ? Sasuke priai intérieurement ne pas se retrouver avec un pleurnicheuse.

Et bien comme il le pensait, Hinata avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle ne pouvait se retenir, elle ne voulait rien de tous cela, elle voulais sa famille, ses domestiques, ses « amis ». Ce penser enchaîné à ce mari froid et imbu de lui même lui donnait de grands mots de têtes, aussi l'air commençait à lui manquer, elle se sentait étouffer, mourir, et puis ses forces l'abandonnèrent surprenant la salle entière de cette chute improvisée. Ce fut Kiba, le loyal bras droit du prince Sasuke qui la pris de justesse dans ses bras puissant afin de la ramener dans ses appartements suivit de quelques servantes. Le chemin n'était pas bien long, mais durant cette petite minute où la princesse reposait dans ses bras celui-ci avait pris le temps et le soin de la détailler. Sa peau était si pale que la neige elle même en serait jalouse et ses long cheveux attachaient étaient d'une couleur original indigo. Cette couleur plus que surprenante lui rappelait un peu la princesse Haruno devenue femme favorite du prince Naruto avec sa chevelure rose bonbon ; elle aussi sortait de l'ordinaire. Seulement depuis que la jeune femme fut enlever il n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de regarder de près ces yeux qui fond sa gloire. Peut être pourra-t-il les admirer une prochaine fois.

Devant les grandes portes de la loge, le brun avait confié l'évanouie aux dames les laissant le soin de la réanimer. Elle ne risquait absolument rien, elle était juste fatiguée et surtout effrayée.

Sur le chemin les portes défilaient Kiba était dans le quartier des femmes du prince et concubines. Il passait souvent par ici pour s'assurer que tout était en ordre, mais aussi et surtout pour rendre visite aux demoiselles fortes accueillantes à chacun de ses passages. Lui qui n'avait pas d'épouse, il se faisait ce petit plaisir tout en faisant attention de ne pas croiser ces Altesses. Pour l'instant, Naruto, le prince n'avait pas l'air de s'être aperçue de quoique ce soit contrairement à son maître Sasuke qui lui avait quelque soupçons. Comme il les enviait ! Être choyer à longueur de journée, manger à s'en tendre la peau du ventre, ce prendre un bon bain bien chaud tout les soirs … Mais la royauté n'apportait pas toujours des beaux jours Certaines personnes attentent à leurs vies, les réunions de très hautes importances et plus que ennuyeuse, la routine, le manque de véritable attention et la superficialité des gens qui les entouraient.

Plongé dans ses pensées et avançant d'un pas plus lent, le soldat était toujours dans l'aile des dames, il allait bientôt la quitter pour une autre quand tout à coup une petite voix sortie de nul par l'appelait. Une voix aiguë et fluette, il la reconnaîtrait entre mille ! Tenten, la quatrième femme du prince et très bonne amie à lui. Un peu dans la même situation que la nouvelle, l'épouse était terrorisait dans ses début au château, sont mariage n'avait était annonçait qu'une semaine ou deux avant le jours J. Ses parents ne l'avaient jamais préparés psychologiquement et c'était lui qui lui avait expliquait les règles ici et les bons tuyaux pour ne pas se mettre tout le monde à dos. Ici, les femmes s'aident rarement entre elles, aussi n'avait-il jamais vue la totalité des épouses dans une même pièce.

Kiba ! Par ici. _Soufflait doucement la brune la tête sortant de l'encadrement de la porte._

J'arrive. _Avait il répondu, tout en marchant d'un pas rapide._

Tout en regardant bien des deux cotés, le brun venait de passer la porte gardait par deux gardes qui étaient habituaient des les voir ensembles. En refermant la porte derrière lui, un bruit de grincement se faisait entendre. Il fallait vraiment mettre de la graisse sur les portes pensait-il !

La chambre de la jeune femme était exactement comme les autres les mures de pierres étaient blanc couvert de tapisseries divers, les rebords des portes étaient dorés ainsi que les contours des fenêtre et autres finition, les rideaux de couleurs rouges étaient brodés du blason de la famille ainsi que parfois le lys royal signe de richesse et de haut rang. Le lit baldaquin taillé dans du chêne était couvert de draps blanc aux aires confortables. Une envie de sauter dessus le prenait souvent à la vue de cet immense lit qui pouvait bien accueillir 4 personnes. Il faut dire que même si les chambres n'étaient absolument pas personnalisées, la propreté et la clarté des lieux faisaient toujours briller les yeux.

Alors dit moi, comment est la nouvelle ? _Avait demandait la princesse impatiente._

Elle est magnifique ! _Disait le jeune homme tout en rêvant._

Oui mais avec toi on est toute magnifique … _Soupirait-elle insatisfaite de la réponse_ _évasive de son ami._ Explique toi !

Eh bien je ne saurai pas comment tu la décrire, mais sa beauté est bien plus grande encore que ce que raconte les paysans. C'est une jeune femme timide et facilement impressionnable, pas le genre d'épouse avec qui tu aurais des ennuies, _souriait le garçon._ Je suis même sur que vous feriez de très bonnes amies ! _Disait il encore plus souriant._

Oh je vois ! J'ai hâte de la voir, _sautillait déjà la brune._

Oui la brunette avait hâte de rencontrer la nouvelle. Celle-ci n'avait pas vraiment d'amis à par Kiba et quelques servantes qui lui parlaient pour la plupart du beau temps. Elle n'appréciait pas les autres épouses et elles non plus ne semblaient pas la porter dans leur cœur elles voyaient dans les autres des concourantes au trône, des gênes. Le prince l'avait bien remarqué et ne semblait pas s'en mêler on pouvait même dire que la situation l'amusait dans un sens. Le blond aimait l'attention.

Et donc comment c'est passé la réunion ?

Catastrophique, _soupirai le soldat._ La reine à voulu changer les règles et à promise Hyuga au prince Sasuke, il a refusait, et bien sur notre reine Kushina à gagnée. La pauvre demoiselles c'est évanouie à la suite. _Le ton qu'il employait était ennuyait, même si au fond de lui il était désolé._

Oh mince ! Pour une fois qu'il se passe quelque chose d'intéressant ici je n'étais pas conviée, _s'apitoyait la brune._

Oui ici au palais, le temps était long pour les épouses. Lire, se confier entre femmes et séduire le prince étaient les seules activités autorisées pour leur rang pourtant grand. Aussi l'ennuie était un sentiment bien connue et devenue habituel. Les histoires et les ragots circulaient très vite au château, si bien que toute les personnes y vivant avaient étés mises au courant de l'attaque sur le palais Hyuga. Le bute de l'attaque, les plan calculés, l'enlèvement … Qui sais peux être y avait-il un espion chargé de faire circuler les informations croustillantes ?

Les deux jeunes gens, bien proche se regardaient maintenant avec une envie non caché. Combien de temps ne s'étaient-ils pas « confiés » ? Bien trop à leurs goût. Bien-sur il n'était pas question de sentiment, non ! Mais de besoin mutuel d'attention, de réconfort et de plaisir. Au départ cela avait été un accident, une faute qu'ils avaient regrettés, mais au fur et à mesure l'habitude s'était installée. C'était devenue comme un jeux. Leur petit jeux rien qu'à eux et ils aimaient ça.  
Tendrement, Kiba avait pris la brunette dans ses bras, humant en même temps son doux parfum de jasmin épicé. Tenten en avait l'habitude, c'était une marque d'affection que le brun lui portait avant de passer aux choses sérieuses, comme un petit moment de douceur pour ne jamais rien brusquer. Profitant de cette embrassade, elle se laissait tomber sur le grand lit, emportant ainsi son amant avec elle. Elle était jeune, pleine de vie, elle ne voulait juste que profiter de l'instant présent. C'est donc accompagnée de baisés à la fois tendre et passionnés que la jeune princesse se laissait aller, dans les bras puissant d'un soldat méritant, sombrant dans le péché charnel.

Dans une autre chambre, peu de temps après la réunion désastreuse qui avait eu lieu dans la salle des balles, Sasuke et Naruto discutaient de la nouvelle que leur avait imposé leur mère. L'un était assis nonchalamment sur un sofa de couleur ivoire aux rebords dorés, un bras sur l'accoudoir, l'autre le long du dossier. Ses jambes étaient croisées de façon masculine un peu écarté, de façon très décontracté. L'autre était debout dans la pièce à deux mètre du premier, faisant les cent pas tel un lion en cage. Il avait l'air contrarié, sur les nerfs et ne semblait pas vouloir s'apaiser.

Non mais vraiment, qu'est ce qu'il lui a pris ?! _S'interrogeait à voix haute le premier, n'attendant pas de réponse du deuxième._ Je la mérite cette femme ! Je l'ai attendu des années ! Elle m'était promise ! A moi, et non pas à toi !

Cette fois ci, le premier commençait vraiment à perdre patience. Son demie-frère le savait bien dû au ton employé mais aussi parce que le blond prenait la mauvaise manie de s'ébouriffer les cheveux quand les nerfs lâchaient. La plupart du temps le mieux était de ne rien dire, mais cette fois ci la situation prouvée que cette stratégie n'était pas la bonne. Dans un soupir, le deuxième avait pris la parole.

Tu sais Naruto, les pensées de Mère sont impénétrable. _Commençait-il d'une voix calme._ Je suis sur qu'elle à quelque chose en tête, elle ne fait rien au hasard. Qui sais peut être je refuserais ce mariage, une fois devant l'autel, s _ouriait le brun, d'un air énigmatique._

A l'entente de ces mots, le blond ce mis lui aussi à lui sourire. Ils se comprenaient. Tous deux n'aimait cette décision de dernière minute. Naruto pour épouser l'héritière Hyuga pure et intouchable, tel un trophée. Et Sasuke pour garder sa vie quotidienne qu'il aimait tant, gardant ainsi sa liberté.

Merci, _avait murmuré le blond._

Ces hommes ce comprenaient.


	3. Pression

Ça y est le jours du mariage était enfin arrivé, au grand malteur de la promise. Pour elle, cela c'était passé beaucoup trop vite à son goût, en un mois à peine les préparatifs étaient finis et les invités tous présent. Tout le monde n'attendait plus que son entrée qui ne ce ferait que devant l'autel, au bras de Kiba, qui avait était désigné pour cette tache importante. Il ce devait surtout de la protéger, et de veiller à ce qu'elle ne s'enfuit pas. Sasuke c'était chargé de lui rappeler comme il ce doit.

Alors elle était là, devant ce miroir à regarder son reflet qu'elle trouvait immonde, habillée d'une grande et somptueuse robe blanche incrusté de perles lavande, rappelant ses yeux. Ce n'était pas ce qu'elle portait qu'elle trouvait moche, mais son image, son visage et son air triste. Elle s'était empêchée de pleurer, tout le long de ça préparation, pour resté digne mais aussi pour ne pas gâcher le travail des servantes qui avaient fait des pieds et des mains pour qu'elle soit la plus magnifique qu'il soit. Elles méritaient le respect, même si leur rang ne le leur offrait pas, Hinata le faisait car ces femmes étaient toutes courageuses. Elles lui rappelaient les siennes dans un sens. Sauf qu'au châteaux les familiarités n'étaient pas les biens venue. 

Vous êtes magnifique, princesse. _Avait parlé le soldat, la faisant ainsi sursauter._

Kiba était un homme assez mystérieux et aimait l'être. Ce faufiler derrière les gens pour les surprendre était un de ses petits jeux qu'il aimait. Bien sur rien de tout cela n'était méchant et son arrivée discrète avait fait peur à la futur mariée, qui s'était vite retournait pour voir qui était-ce, faisant ainsi en même temps voler son voile sur son diadème blanc.

Oh c'est vous, Kiba ! Vous m'aviez fait peur. _S'exprimait d'une voix faible la brune._

J'en suis navré … Êtes vous prête ?

Oui … _Soupirait-elle._

Sens en demander plus, le jeune homme s'était rapproché et positionné à sa droite lui tendant son bras pour qu'elle le peine. Ce qu'elle avait fait le feux aux joues.

Ça y est ils commençaient déjà à avancer à travers les couloirs, d'un pas lent et synchronisé, comme pour ce préparer. Le brun n'était pas stressé, loin de là. Celui-ci avait fait la même chose avec Tenten et Témari, le jour de leur mariage. Il ce rappelait la fois où la blonde l'avait mordu pour se sauver ! Il avait eu atrocement mal ce jour-ci, mais en y repensant il en rigolait. A ce souvenir un petit sourire plané sur ses lèvres fines. Avec la Hyuga, Kiba ne risquait pas d'avoir ce genre de problème, et cela le rassuré. Le seul soucis qu'il pourrait rencontrer, aurait était la jeune femme s'évanouisse dans ses bras avant d'arriver devant le prêtre.  
Lançant un petit regard nerveux sur la dite fragile, le soldat avait remarqué que la futur mariée était au bord des larmes et que son visage était d'une pâleur extrême. 

Nous vous en faites pas princesse, votre mari n'est pas si méchant que cela, _tentait-il de la rassurer._

Rassurer n'était pas son fort, et il l'avait bien vue quand la jeune femme en question n'avait pas répondu et avait tous simplement baissé la tête, s'enfonçant encore plus dans la tristesse. Alors pour ne pas baisser les bras, Kiba retentait une approche.

Vous savez tout les plus grandes personnes du pays seront au rendez vous, je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux pour vous que votre maquillage ne coule pas. Vous ne devez pas faire pas honte au prince, il serait fort en colère et ne vous le pardonnerez pas !

La était la phrase de trop, Hinata pleurai pour de bon. Elle avait craquée, il fallait que ça sorte. Le manque de tact de son compagnon de route, mais aussi tout les probables ennuis qu'elle s'était imaginée avait fait qu'elle ne pouvait plus ce retenir. En voyant cela, le brun s'était mis alors à paniquer ! Ils allaient être en retard au mariage si cela continué, et la princesse n'était plus présentable ! Que devait-il faire ?! Hésitant mais s'étant décidait rapidement, le soldat avait appelé une servante de sa voie forte et grave. Il prié pour que quelqu'un l'entende, que quelqu'un prenne en charge la pauvre demoiselle. Ne voyant personne, il c'était permis de prendre la mariée dans ces bras et de courir jusque la chambre de celle-ci. Il fallait rapidement la rafraîchir sinon il risquait d'atroces souffrances de la part du prince Sasuke.  
Pris de panique, le pauvre ne savait plus où ce trouvait la chambre de la demoiselle. Il courrait donc dans tout les sens, Hinata dans les bras qui s'était accroché à son coup pour pleurait à chaudes larmes bruillamment.

Elle ne pouvait plus s'arrêter et ce fichée pas mal d'être en retard contrairement au soldat lui qui priait pour sa vie. En faisant de grande enjambés, Kiba s'essouffler vite et ses cheveux si bien coiffés pour le jours étaient en bataille. Ayant des cheveux rebelles, il n'y avait de toute façon pas grand chose à faire pour les ébouriffer.

Et au grand bonheur de celui ci, ou grand malheur Naruto était arrivait avec un garde à ses cotés, les cherchant sûrement. Le blond n'avait pas l'air de bonne humeur, ses sourcils froncés et ses grand geste le trahissaient, donnant un grand frisson d'angoisse au brun. Quand il allait enfin prendre la parole pour s'expliquer, le prince l'avait devancé avec un ton dure et sec.

Kiba ! Qu'est ce que tu fous ! Le royaume attend vous êtes en retard ! _Crachait Naruto avec haine._

Mais … _Tentait le second._

Le Roi ce pose des questions et Sasuke n'est pas bien patient ! Tu veux mourir ou quoi ?!

C'est pas de ma faute, elle c'est mise à pleurer regarde, _ce défendait le brun en posant la pauvre Hinata dans les bras de Naruto, comme pour s'innocenter._

Et une fois déposée dans les bras du prince, Hinata avait arrêtée de pleurer. Elle était surprise. Que faisait-elle contre lui ? Elle était avec Kiba auparavant... Le temps qu'elle comprenne, le rouge lui montait petit à petit aux joues et ne détachait pas son regard laiteux des yeux océan du prince. Plus personnes ne parlé, le silence s'imposé. Quelle était cette atmosphère qui planée ? Elle ce sentait bercée par ces yeux mais aussi par cette chaleur humaine que le brun n'avait pas. Bizarrement elle ne se sentait plus triste, et comme pour donner le dernier coup qui allait l'achever, le prince lui sortit un magnifique sourire remplis de soleil. Ce sourire, elle lui avait rendu essayant de le rendre aussi beau que le siens.

Kiba et le soldat n'en revenaient pas, comment avait-il fait ? La future mariée ne pleurait plus et souriait à pleine dents désormais. Même avec du maquillage coulant, elle restait belle.

Ce n'est pas que vous êtes lourde princesse, mais vous avez un mariage qui vous attend. _Avait finalement rappelé Naruto en déposant la brune, les pieds sur le carrelage blanc._

Le mariage, elle l'avait complètement oublier avec ce sourire charmeur ! Pourquoi voulaient-ils absolument la marier ? Elle ne pouvait pas ! Elle ne voulait pas ! Et puis pourquoi la reine avait-elle changé le règlement ? Pourquoi était-elle promise à un homme si méprisant et insensible ?! Non elle voulait vivre libre, lire des livres à longueur de journée, ce faire de nouvelles amies, et surtout revoir sa famille.

En repensant à sa famille qui doit se ronger les ongles à sang, les larmes refaisaient surface. Oui encore. Elle ne pouvait ce retenir. Et encore une fois de grosses gouttes s'échappaient de ses yeux pourtant si doux et joyeux il y avait de cela quelques secondes. Comme une enfant, maintenant elle criait sa tristesse. Faisant paniqué cette fois ci le prince Naruto lui même qui ne comprenait ce qu'il avait dit de mal.  
Ce résultat lui avait fallu un regard noir de la part de Kiba. Et dire qu'elle venait à peine de se calmer ! Face à ce spectacle déstabilisant, le soldat se demandait si le mordre comme l'avait fait l'autre folle de blonde n'était pas mieux …

Bon bah … On fait quoi ? _Avait finalement demandé l'Inuzuka._

On à plus le temps, direction la chapelle du château ! _Répondait le blond qui avait repris contenance._

A ces mots le soldat qui accompagné le prince avait pris la princesse par le bras d'un forte poigne et la forçait à avancer, suivant ses supérieurs. Le fait qu'il attrape la jeune femme de cette façon était enfaîte une sorte d'avertissement envers elle, et que au moindre geste suspect il n'hésiterait pas à lui faire mal. Sa main était grande et faisait donc le tour du bras fin de la demoiselle qui continuée toujours de pleurer, cette fois silencieusement. Non mais quelle pleurnicheuse n'avait put s'empêcher de penser le soldat.  
Le chemins avait était assez rapidement fait grâce aux jeunes hommes qui priaient pour leurs têtes. Ils redoutaient de la réaction du brun qui était de nature impatiente, et froide. Il avait du attendre longuement sa fiancée et devait être à bout. Très nerveux et transpirant du front à grosses goûtes, Naruto c'était retourné depuis la première fois après leur départ pour regarder la Hyuga. Le résultat n'était pas joli à voir le maquillage avait encore plus coulé que la dernière fois, les yeux rougies de la princesse montraient qu'elle n'avait pas arrêtée de pleurer tout le long et sa coiffe était presque à refaire. Conclusion, ils étaient morts !  
Et puis en retard pour en retard, le blond avait ordonnait au soldat de courir après une servante et de l'amener devant les portes de la chapelle. Priant pour qu'il en trouve une au plus vite.

Et chance dans leur malheur deux servantes passaient à peine quelques minutes après au fond du couloir. Les deux étaient en train de discuter et marchaient tranquillement. Kiba qui ne les avait pas manqué les avait tout de suite intercepté, et les avait prié de bien vouloir les aider. Le magnifique sourire de Naruto au loin et l'air suppliant du brun avait joué en leur faveur et les jeunes femmes avaient fait un excellent travail avec un rien.  
La brune retrouvait une nouvelle vie, à nouveaux maquillée et bien coiffée. Ses cheveux avaient étés lâché et brossés afin de prendre moins de temps, et sa robe remise en place correctement. Seul les yeux rouges de la princesse restés et ne voulaient se radoucir. Tant pis, ils feraient avec.  
C'est donc en prenant une grande bouffée d'air que Naruto ouvrait les grandes portes de la chapelle, la faisant grincer en même temps, brisant le brouhaha qui s'était fait dans le lieux religieux. Derrière lui Hinata était accrochée au bras de Kiba comme la tradition le voulait et commençait à avancer, suivant le prince qui vins se mettre aux cotés de ses parents, non loin de Sasuke.

Le prince qui attendait leur arrivé était d'ailleurs fort en colère et essayait bien de le cacher. Il ne voulait pas le montrer, mais bien sur tous le devinaient. Son front plissé, il ne quittait plus la Hyuuga des yeux qu'il devinait être la cause de ce retard. Les invités quand à eux, ne savaient s'ils devaient regarder la mariée tant ils la trouvaient belle ou bien le marié tant ils le trouvaient sur les effrayant. Des chuchotement se faisaient de plus en plus entendre dans la salle où devait normalement régner un silence religieux, et les conviés parlaient pour la plupart du retard inacceptable de la princesse et du manque de réaction du prince. Hinata était de plus en plus mal à l'aise tout les regards étaient braqués sur elle et la toisaient de haut en bas jugeant si elle était digne de faire partie de la famille royal. Bien sur la brune se fichait de l'être ou non, mais tout ces yeux mauvais lui rappelaient son enfance quand le clan Hyuuga n'était pas aussi riche et que son père ne lui trouvait pas une utilité valable. Elle se sentait étrangère, déjà rejetait de tout ces gens qui ne la connaissait même pas. Le jeune homme à son bras, qui avait devinait son désarroi et sa détresse lui adressa un tendre et compatissant sourire afin de la rassurer au mieux. Il avait décidé de ne plus rien dire afin de ne pas la faire pleurer encore une fois, mais ce silence plaisait à la Hyuuga qui lui avait rendu son sourire à son tours. Son sourire n'était pas sincère, cela ce voyait mais c'était une preuve qu'elle surmonterait ses peines, et ferait bonne figure pour la journée. Une preuve d'effort.

Les pas synchronisés des deux jeunes gens étaient lent et pourtant Hinata avait l'impression d'avoir loupé ce passage, comme si elle n'avait jamais marché jusque l'autel, comme si sa petite crise humide n'était qu'un lointain passé, et que encore hier elle était dans sa chambre dans son manoir à jouer aux échec avec son cousin. Tout cela se passait beaucoup trop vite à son goût, elle qui voulait tant repousser le jours J, le moment où elle lui dirait oui, où elle serait sienne pour toujours. Sans vraiment écouter ce que le prêtre déblatérait devant elle, la brune s'était permis un petit regard sur son futur mari à sa droite. Il fallait dire qu'il était beau, sur ce point elle avait de la chance de ne pas tomber entre les mains d'un homme au physique de monstre. Le prince était aussi très intelligent comparé à son frère adoptif qui était impulsif et irréfléchi. Elle n'avait pas eu beaucoup de temps pour les comparer, mais du peut qu'elle avait pu voir, Hinata préféré de loin le blondinet qui avait la joie de vivre et le sourire facile. Sasuke lui, lui faisait peur. Rien qu'à l'entente de son nom la jeune femme se méfiée et se renfermée, comme pour ce protéger. Elle avait bien raison, de plus qui appellerait son fils « meurtrier » ? Peut être que cela venait de famille …

Et puis dans ses tristes songes, Hinata en avait été sortie par une simple question qui allait bientôt celer son destin. Voulait-elle épouser Uchiwa ? Non bien sur que non elle ne voulait pas ! Elle ne savait même pas pourquoi il demandait cela puisque le prête savait lui même la réponse. Un mariage forcé … Elle y avait songé une fois, lorsque son père lui avait dicté un soir de colère qu'elle n'était que femme, et qu'un jours elle serait à marier. Après ce soir là, les cauchemars s'enchaînaient nuit sur nuit, faisant peur à ses tendre servantes qui s'occupaient d'elle.  
En prenant une grande inspirations la brune aux yeux de perles allait répondre, mais quand son regard avait croisé celui de son voisin, son courage s'était vite évaporé. Elle voulait dire non, mais le regard plus qu'explicite du jeune homme lui interdisait de le faire. Pourtant les mots voulaient sortir ! Ils étaient là au bout de sa langue ne demandant qu'à être craché ! Son cœur lui crié de dire ce qu'elle pensait, mais son cerveau lui disait de faire profil bas, de ne pas jouer les suicidaires.

Voyant son trouble, Sasuke savait bien qu'elle voulait dire non et ce sauver à toutes jambes. Lui non plus ne voulait pas de ce mariage, mais sa mère adoptive avait était très claire. Et même on ne peux plus claire. Il devait malheureusement accepter cette pleureuse pour épouse, content ou pas. En effet la reine ayant bien compris les intentions du brun l'avait convoqué, le roi à ses cotés afin de mettre les choses au claire. S'il disait non, il serait renié. Rien que ça. Minato n'avait fait qu'approuver les dires de sa femme en hochant gravement la tête. Mais que pouvaient-ils bien lui cacher ?!

Hinata sur le point de dire non avait été alors si discrètement appelée qu'elle même avait cru en rêver. Mais non des « psst » ce faisait à peine entendre dans la chapelle si grande que possédait le château. En jetant de discret coups d'œil par-ci par-là, la brune avait enfin fini par trouver l'importun qui s'amuser à l'appeler un moment de courage. Et en voyant le spectacle qui ce dérouler en fond de la salle, le sang de la princesse n'avait fait qu'un tours. Ils avaient attrapé Neji ! Son si protecteur cousin était venue la chercher ! Elle ne savait si elle était contente ou triste à ce moment là. Contente car elle ne se sentait plus abandonnée mais triste parce que son cousin s'était fait attrapé.

Et comme pour faire augmentait la pression de la brune, le soldat qui détenait Neji avait sortit un couteau qu'il plaçait sous la gorge de celui ci. Ils allaient le tuer ! Il fallait faire quelque chose ! Hinata paniquait de plus en plus, car tout le monde attendaient sa réponse, et celle ci ne savait que faire. Puis elle avait compris si elle ne disait pas oui, son cousin ce ferait égorgé.  
Baissant son regard et ce tournant vers le prêtre qui ce posait des question, la perle parlait d'une voix à peine audible.

Oui, je le veux.


	4. Nouveau visage

Maintenant dans la salle de balle, Hinata regardait avec dégoût et amertume les invités. Elle réprimait une grimace, voyant toutes ces femmes entourer son nouveau mari telles des sangsues. A peine était-il marié, la bague au doigt, que de nouvelles prétendantes étaient apparus, la poussant le plus loin possible de lui et la laissant seul au milieu de tout ces inconnues. Alors elle regardait, de loin, ne faisant rien.

Gloussant et riant faussement, les jeunes femmes s'engageaient dans un jeux puéril qui consisté à obtenir l'attention d'un prince qui n'en avait que faire. Le ténébreux et intouchable était plus que lassé de ce petit théâtre et la mariée l'avait bien vite remarquée. Certaines ne se gênaient pas de lui agripper le bras, s'allongeant presque sur lui, collant leur poitrine sur la sienne. Les yeux grand et papillonnant, elles espéraient devenir la prochaine. Prochaine princesse dans ce grand palais d'or. Dans un sens cela l'amusée de voir cette homme si peu sociable et expressif montrer ouvertement son ennuie. Cela en était si marrant que la Hyuuga s'était laissée le loisir de sourire, chose qu'elle n'avait pas fait depuis longtemps.

Puis délaissant son nouveau mari pour regarder les invités qui l'entouraient, Hinata remarquait que peu de monde occupé le buffet. C'était une chance pour elle de s'occuper, la réception était d'un ennuie peu commun. De plus une petite faim occupée son estomac vide, n'ayant pas eu d'appétit le matin même.

Les yeux sur cette grande table aux milles et un gourmets, la princesse essayait tant bien que mal de se faufiler entre les invités. Chose qui n'était pas facile à cause de sa grande robe blanche bouffante. Elle ne voulait bien entendu pousser personne, mais parfois sa voix ayant du mal à se faire entendre, forcer le passage était obligé. Certaines se retournaient sur son passage, offusquées du manque de savoir vivre de la brune. Mais celle-ci s'en fichait, toutes ces personnes superficielles ne l'intéressaient pas. Leurs regard et leurs pensées ne l'atteignait plus. Elle en avait pris l'habitude étant plus jeune, priant chaque jours le bon dieu de se faire un jours accepter par les siens. Tant d'amour était en elle à cette époque, alors que son salaire n'était que haine et dégoût. Elle avait eu de la chance, ce jours là. Un miracle rien de plus. Son dieu tout puissant l'avait enfin entendu.

Enfin ! Elle allait enfin pouvoir manger ! Son estomac était devenu si petit que cela en faisait mal. Et comme si son corset était trop serré, la jeune femme sentait que si elle ne se ressourçait pas dans les plus bref délais, ses muscles allaient lâcher. Elle n'était plus qu'à quelques pas, juste quelques mètres et elle pourrait enfin satisfaire son palet. Mais comme si le sort s'acharner sur elle, un grand blond aux yeux bleu s'était interposé entre elle et le buffet. Sa grande carrure et ses cheveux en bataille lui cachés maintenant la vue. D'un air résigné et misérable la jeune femme levait ses yeux nacrés vers ceux du prince.

Prince Naruto, _commençait la brune_ , que vaux l'honneur d'une si bonne compagnie ?

Un grand sourire s'était à la suite installé sur les lèvres du Uzumaki. Il l'avait enfin trouvé. Depuis le début de la réception, la jeune femme était à ses yeux introuvable parmi toutes ses tentes multicolores que les femmes appelaient robes. Comme la princesse, celui-ci avait eu ensuite du mal à se frayer un chemin mais ne se gêné pas de forcer le passage. Pour lui trop de monde était invité, il n'en connaissais même pas le quart.

Princesse Hyuuga, je vous cherchais. Pouvons nous nous entretenir dans un endroit plus calme je vous pris ? _Demandait le prince regardant tous autour de lui._

Ne comprenant pas trop pourquoi et n'ayant même pas eu le temps de répondre la brune se retrouvait déjà à suivre le blond qui se frayait un chemin jusque la porte principale de la salle. Dans un dernier regard accablé, ses yeux s'étaient posés une fois de plus sur le grand buffet si alléchant. Elle n'était pas prête de manger de si tôt, et son ventre lui faisait de plus en plus mal.

La petite sortie entre la brune et le blond n'était pas passé inaperçu aux yeux de certains. Un roi sur son trône l'avait bien remarquait et ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire victorieusement. Bientôt la famille Hyuuga serait anéantie et les rumeurs sur leur sang divins cesseront. Le mariage était une belle excuse, mais la raison de sa venue était toute autre. Les caprices de son fils lui avaient grandement facilités la tache auprès du peuple. La reine, sa femme, était l'admirable auteur du plan d'action concocté pour cette famille d'hypocrite. Elle était une bonne mère, une bonne épouse mais surtout une bonne manipulatrice. Parfois le roi lui même s'en méfiait tant cette femme était dangereuse. Beauté empoisonnée étaient les mots qui la décrivé mais son mari l'aimait tant, lui qui au début s'était opposé à son mariage. C'était le bon temps …

Dans le couloir, venant de quitter cette grande fête étouffante, la main d'Hinata était toujours maintenu par celle du blond. Sa main était grande chaude et rassurante. Aussi bizarre que cela pouvais paraître, elle n'avait pas envie de quitter cette poigne et forcée même à ne pas la lâcher, foule ou pas. Ce retournant sur la brune, Naruto fixait ses grands yeux océan dans les siens. Ils étaient si profond, si triste, si doux. Il avait envie de lui dire que tous aller bien ce passer, que son mari n'était pas un si mauvais garçon, qu'elle serait sûrement heureuse au château et que sa mère l'adorée. Mais tous cela était faux bien entendu, il le savait. Cette femme ne voulait rester ici. Elle voulait retrouver sa famille, les siens, son lit douillé et ses domestiques.

Princesse, _commençaient-il toujours ses yeux ancrés dans les siens, main dans la main._ Je sais où est votre cousin. Cette qui est venu vous chercher.

Son cousin ? Il était encore ici ? Elle le croyait relâché ! Qu'avaient-ils fait de lui ?! Avait-il mal ? A t-il était torturé ? A l'annonce de ces paroles les pupilles de la princesse s'étaient dilatées, grand ouvert. Elle voulait poser tant de question, elle voulait crier, le rejoindre.  
Comprenant son désarroi et ne disant rien de plus l'Uzumaki tirait la jeune femme dans un labyrinthe de couloir plus grand et majestueux les uns que les autres. Elle ne savait où regarder, elle essayait tant bien que mal de se souvenir par quel endroit elle avait été emmener. Mais aucun moyen pour elle de retenir le moindre détaille tant il y en avait. Naruto lui par contre semblait bien sur de lui et connaissait le palais comme sa poche. Il avait du avoir pas mal de temps devant lui pour explorer ces abysses, ayant vécu toute sa vie ici. La brune était même certaine qu'il connaissait aussi les passages secrets.  
Plus leur aventure entre les murs se prolongée, plus l'atmosphère devenait pesante. Du fait que personne n'avait dit mot depuis le départ mais aussi parce que le décor avait grandement changé : Les grands rideaux aux fenêtres dorées avaient pris des couleurs vert sombre, les gardes qui surveillés les halais avaient étés remplacer par des armures enfilées sur des statues, les bougies qui éclairaient les lieux devenaient rare et données un aspect froid aux murs. Même le sourire permanent sur le visage du prince avait disparut. Il semblait soucieux.

Mais vous tremblez ! _S'était arrêté le blond._ Tenez, prenez ma cape. _Disait-il sans attendre de réponse._

Enlevant sa cape dorée, Hinata avait pu voir une cicatrice au cou du jeune homme. Une cicatrice qui pouvait laisser pensée qu'auparavant la blessure devait être grave. Mais ne s'attardant pas plus sur ce détaille, la brune se mis plutôt contempler le tissu que le blond lui avait mis sur les épaules. Il était doux et extrêmement chaud. La matière était épaisse mais pas trop non plus et sur le coté droit du colle l'emblème de la royauté y était gravé de file fin rouge. Elle était magnifique et rien qu'à quelques coups d'œil on voyait tout de suite que celle-ci avait de la valeur. La seul chose qu'elle aurait reprochée aurait été le fait qu'elle était lourde pour elle, une petite femme sans grande force.  
D'un air satisfait le blond repris la main de la princesse dans la sienne pour continuer leur avancée. Forçant la brune à le suivre sans rien dire.  
Seulement le blond n'avait pas compris qu'Hinata ne tremblait pas de froid, mais de peur.

Où m'enmenez-vous ? _Demandait-elle enfin._

Hésitant, Naruto s'était arrêté. Devait-il lui dire maintenant ? Ou la laisser voir par elle même ? Il avait peur de sa réaction. Cette femme était très sensible et en avait eu la preuve le matin même, juste avant le mariage. Un rien pouvait la faire fondre. Sa raison lui disait de ne rien dire et de continuer à marcher, mais son âme, elle, lui criait tous entier de lui dire la vérité. Il n'avait jamais aimé mentir et n'était pas non plus une personne qui savait garder des secrets. Les mots étaient sur le bout de sa langue. Ils voulaient sortirent. Ils forçaient le passage devant ces grands yeux pures et cette bouille qu'il avait tant attendu. Ô comme il en avait rêvé de cette femme ! Ô comme il aurait aimé être à la place de son frère de cœur. Seulement sa mère avait tous gâché !

Aux cachots, dans le sous-sol du château.

Sa y est il l'avait dit. Tous compte fait, même aussi curieux qu'il était, il n'avait aucune envie de voir la mine déconfite de cette jolie dame. Alors il lui avait tourné le dos, toujours sa main dans la sienne. Main qu'il tenait depuis bien longtemps d'ailleurs.

On avait pas de cachots nous, au manoir … _Avait chuchotais pour elle même Hinata._

Non. Même si leur famille était réputée pour être froide, cruelle et stricte elle n'avait pas de cachots ni de salle de torture. Leurs sous sols leur servaient d'abris en cas de tempête ou d'assaut comme le jours de son enlèvement. Par contre, si la brune n'en avait jamais vu au long de sa petite existence, elle savait à quoi cela servait et à quoi il fallait s'attendre.

Arrêtée devant une porte en bois massif en très mauvais état, Hinata retenait son souffle. Ses tremblement doublèrent et sa main resserrée celle du blond. Elle avait peur de ce qu'elle pourrait voir. Peut être de monstres hideux, de bêtes féroces assoiffées de sang ou même pire encore ! Des corps en décomposition vieux de plusieurs mois !

Surtout quoi qu'il arrive ne me lâchez pas princesse, _avait tranché le blond d'un voix plus froide que précédemment._

Hinata avait un mauvais pré-sentiment. Naruto de sa main droite libre poussait la porte lourde dans un grincement strident et fort désagréable. De sa main nue, l'on voyait ses veines ressortirent tant l'effort était grand. Son bras avait doublait de volume, ses muscles contractés et ses sourcils fort froncés. Une fois la porte ouverte, celle ci laissée place à des larges escaliers en pierre froide. Un frisson lui avait parcouru l'échine quand une bourrasque de vent humide venait lui frôler la peau. En descendant dans cette atmosphère sombre et glauque des cris d'agonis et de désespoir venaient aux oreilles de la brune.  
Une fois arrivée en bas, une grande allée éclairée de torches ce présentée, poursuivants leur chemin Naruto et Hinata passaient devant des cellules aux barreaux poisseux et humide. En forçant devant ces prisons, on pouvait apercevoir des vieillard au regard lubrique, des hommes aux sourires pervers et effrayant. Mais ce qui avait choqué le plus, était cette enfant sans défense emprisonné sans eau ni nourriture. Pourquoi était-il là ? Qu'avait-il fait ?  
L'enfant posant ses yeux fatigués sur les visiteurs avait bien était surpris de voir le prince en ce lieux, et encore plus quand il croisait le regard de la brune. Quel belle femme au regard pure. Sa robe était magnifique et sa démarche montrée son haut rang. Dans sa cellule l'enfant avait fait la révérence au contraire de ses frères séquestrés.

Votre majesté votre présence ensoleille ma journée, _intervenait le jeune garçon d'une faible voix._

Naruto suivant le regard de sa compagne compris son ralenti. Un enfant était en ce lieux sordide et pourri, cela ne donné pas une belle image de la famille royal il devait ce l'avouer. Comme pour défendre sa famille le blond expliquait alors sa présence.

Cette enfant est ici car il proclamait dans les rues être le prochain roi. Cela est passible d'une peine de mort … On peux dire que son jeune age lui à sauvé la vie …

Trouvant quand même cela exagéré, la princesse avait quitté le bras du blond, contre ses réprimandes pour s'approcher des barreaux. En y regardant de plus près, ce petit bout était si maigre que ses os étaient visible, ses joues creusés et sa peau pale lui donné un air malade. Peut être l'était-il ? Simplement habillé d'une longue tunique autrefois blanche maintenant marron et d'un pantalon noir, celui ci tremblait de froid. Seul un seau pour faire ses besoins et un lit de paille était à sa disposition. Comment pouvait on vivre dans ses conditions ?

Voyant le visage indigné et choqué de la Hyuga, Naruto était pris d'une grande honte. Il ne venais que très rarement dans les cachots et voir ces personnes souffrir était une de ses raisons qui l'empêchée de descendre.

Comment t'appelle tu ? _Avait demandait la brune._

Konohamaru. Et vous ? Vous etes une princesse ?

Enchantée Konohamaru, pour répondre à ta question oui je suis une princesse.

Plus tard je ferais de vous ma reine, _avait assuré le jeune garçon tous sourire._

Son air confiant et sa bonne volonté alors que celui ci était dans ces lieux fesait peine à voir. Cela avait confirmé ce que la brune pensé : cette enfant n'avait rien à faire ici. Hinata c'était alors rapprochée de la cage, faisant signe au bambin de lui aussi s'approcher. Elle voulait lui dire quelque chose que lui seul pourrai entendre. Sous les yeux méfiant de Naruto, la brune chuchotait :

Konohamaru, je te promet qu'un jour je te sortirai de là.

A ces mots elle et l'enfant c'était alors éloignés, elle avec un grand sourire et lui plein d'incompréhension. C'est sur ces belles paroles qu'Hinata avait rejoint le bras de Naruto. Elle se sentait plus légère, elle compté bien sauver cette enfant innocentant et peut être même fermer ces cachots. Oui elle y comptait bien.

Et puis un puissant cris de détresse était venu du fond. Un hurlement de douleur, d'épuisement et de fatigue. La princesse tétanisée et inquiète s'était alors mise à courir vers cette voix qu'elle semblait reconnaître. Elle craignait le pire … Son cousin … Était-ce lui ?

Ignorant les appels et réprimandes du blond qui la poursuivait, Hinata faisait claquer ses talons sur le sol dallé de pierres grises. Elle n'était pas loin, elle le sentait, elle l'entendait. Au loin dans toute cette noirceur, la Hyuga pouvais distinguer un homme à la carrure importante. Plus elle se rapprochée, plus elle pouvait le détailler. Des muscles imposants, un pantalon en vieux cuir, le torse nue, et un masque sur la tête. Rien qu'a sa vue Hinata avait accélérée le pas échappant ainsi tout juste a la poigne de Naruto qui tentait de l'arrêter.

L'homme masqué avait était identifié comme étant un des bourreaux des cachots, un tortionnaire. Dans sa main droite ce tenait une barre de fer chauffé au feu. Les cris, cette brute, le feu. Il ne fallait pas être devins pour comprendre ce qui ce passé, alors sans réfléchir Hinata s'était jetée sur le tortionnaire lui plaquant le dos contre le sol crasseux et puant. Toujours pleine d'adrénaline, elle se mis à le cogné de ses faibles poing sur le visage, brisant ainsi sont fin déguisement. Comment ausait-il ? Faire du mal à Neji ! Lui qui était venue la sauver ! Voulant voir cette homme disparaître, Hinata avait posée ses mains sur ce coup large et essayé tant bien que mal de lui volé son air.

Le bourreau au début surpris s'était laissée dominé, mais voyant que les choses commençaient à mal tourner, il lui attrapait les poignées tout en prenant bien soin de compresser avec force. Le résultat ne s'était pas fait attendre :

Aaaah ! _Criait les larmes aux yeux la brune._

Enflure lâchez la ! _Avait susurré le prisonnier._

Mais rien à faire, le monstre au corps humain ne voulait la lâcher et resserré plus fort son emprise, se relevant au passage, la princesse le suivant. Pour Hinata la douleur était vraiment atroce, elle n'avait jamais réellement eu mal physiquement et donc ne savait si cela était pareil pour tout le monde. Mais quand elle voyait l'état pitoyable dans lequel était Neji un grand chevalier du manoir Hyuga, elle se demandait de quoi pouvait donc bien être capable se château.

Naruto ayant enfin rattrapé Hinata, avait était surpris de ce spectacle. La robe de la princesse autrefois blanche était maintenant noir et elle se tenait debout devant un tortionnaire les poignets bloqués par celui ci. La joues de la brune étaient parsemés de larmes et sous la douleur, celle ci était légèrement inclinée à l'avant signe de soumission.

Suffit ! _Avait ordonné le prince._ Relâchez immédiatement la princesse.

Son ton était calme et faible, mais son intonation son arrière goût … était présage de mort. Le blond n'était pas sortit de ses gondes, mais son regard et son aura meurtrière mettaient en garde l'imposant. Et chose dite, chose faite. Hinata soulagée de ses peines s'était laissé tomber par terre, les mains plaqué sur ses yeux. Elle avait honte de s'être emportait comme cela. Elle voulait quitter cette enfer. Cette noirceur.

Hinata-sama … _Avait soufflé le cousin._

Neji ! _Se reprit alors la brune venant jusqu'à lui où seul les barreaux les séparés._

Comment allez vous ?

Bien, mais toi mon chère cousin comment te sent tu ? Tu à mal ou ? Mais mon dieux tu est parsemé de brûlure ! Il faut t..

Hinata sama calmez vous. Je suis content de vous voir vous savez. Après m'être rendu compte de la supercherie je me suis tout de suite lancé à votre recherche … Mais il était trop tard …

Quel cousin ! Naruto voulant les laisser à leurs retrouvailles regardait de loin la scène touchante. Cette homme aimait cette femme, ça il en était certains. Mais quand était-il de la Hyuga? Il ne voulait pas la voir partir, pas avec un autre homme, dans un autre château. Il la voulait pour lui seul. Et la voir ainsi aussi proche de quelqu'un autre que lui le rendait jaloux. Biensur il comprenait qu'ils aient besoin de s'entretenir, alors il écoutait, juste au cas où.

Neji, je vais te sortir de là. _Avait dit la brune d'un air décidée._

Le prisonnier non pas contre l'idée de sortir avait laissé la princesse s'éloigner. Une fois sorti il la sauverait, il avait déjà élaboré un plan depuis bien longtemps. Il n'avait juste qu'à le modifier un petit peu.

Hinata s'était retournait vers Naruto, dans le bute de lui demander la clef. Mais à l'annonce de ses désires la réponse du blond avait était catégorique. Elle ne comprenait pas … Pourquoi l'avoir emmené ici alors ? Dans ce cachot puant si ce n'est pour aider son cousin ? De peur d'avoir mal compris, la princesse assez septique avait reformulée sa question.

Non. _Avait répondu une deuxième fois l'héritier._ Ton cousin est condamné à rester ici.

Son ton était calme, faible, mais trace d'émotions. Pas de pitié, de sympathie, rien … a par une expression froide et hautaine. Naruto la regardait de haut, et Hinata commençait vraiment à avoir peur. Que ce passait-il ?


	5. La mission !

Dans ce sous sol humide et froid, Hinata regardait avec incompréhension le blond devant elle. Que ce passait-il ? Que valait ce retournement de situation ? Et qui était réellement devant elle ?

Que cela soit clair princesse, vous êtes à moi. Sasuke à réussi à me passer devant mais écoutez bien, la vie de votre cousin n'appartient qu'à moi seul tous comme vous. Un seul faux pas de votre par et j'ordonne son exécution...

Comme pour illustré ses mots cru, Naruto pointait du doigt le bourreau qui s'était entre temps remis sur ses pieds. La masse de muscles n'attendait que les ordres du prince, écoutant d'une oreille attentive la scène ô combien inédite devant lui. Caché sous une cagoule noir, les plis du tissus montraient que cette situation l'amusée beaucoup.

Je suis la personne ayant arrêté votre cousin, ô combien cher à vos yeux. Estimez vous contente qu'il ne soit pas mort sous les coups d'un autre. 

Ces dernières paroles avaient finies d'achever la brunette qui regardait maintenant le prince d'une toute autre façon. Devant elle se tenait un monstre au visage d'ange, ce sourire si chaleureux n'était qu'un leur et ces gestes tendre a son égare n'étaient que pièce de théâtre.

Et quelle était cette obsession sur sa personne ? Naruto avait tant de femmes à ses pieds ! Tant d'épouses pour le couvrir d'amour et de plaisir !

Hinata ne pouvait se permettre de se donner à cette homme. Une promesse avait était faite il y fort longtemps, concluant sur un accort avec les grands esprits protecteur de la terre. Jamais cette promesse n'avait était brisé tant celle-ci était importante pour la famille Hyuuga. Elle avait été choisie et elle se devait de faire honneur quitte à mourir pour ce pourparler.

Neji était au courant de cette fameuse promesse et prophétie, et sa présence ici en était le résultat. Personne ne devait tacher l'accord qui fût jadis signé par le sang. La princesse fût confinée dans le manoir le jour où le destin joua contre elle, l'obligeant à respecter les lois des Hyuuga strictes et étroites derrière les grandes murailles de pierres incrustaient de cristaux l'entourant.

Le brun protégerait au péril de sa vie Hinata. Car tel était son devoir.  
Il a était dit que la princesse sera protégée par un homme l'aimant pour sa beauté intérieur, que cette homme aurait le pouvoir de confiner et retenir le sort contre la famille. Neji pensait du fond du cœur qu'il portait ce rôle funeste.

En ayant assez de cette puanteur putride, le blond avait attrapé le bras de la brune la tirant vers la sortie en chemin inverse. Sa poigne était forte et incontestable, elle devait le suivre. La peur au ventre la princesse s'était retournée vers son cousin dans l'espoir d'avoir un soutien aussi minime soit-il mais comme si le désespoir avait envahi Neji, celui-ci regardait le sol impuissant. Il ne savait quoi faire, il se sentait si minable, si faible … Comme pour lui redonner courage Hinata s'était mise à crier :

Soyez fort Neji, je ferais tous pour vous sortir d'ici ! 

Et comme un baume au cœur, le chevalier servant avait levé les yeux vers la silhouette de plus en plus petite de la princesse un sourire faible aux lèvres. Il croyait en elle, elle était forte, elle trouverait un moyen.

Retournant sur leurs pas, les prisonniers si impolies auparavant envers la princesse s'étaient mis à faire la révérence le regard désolé. Ô grand jamais la Hyuuga n'avait eu pareille honte. Elle devait faire pitié à tout ces hommes qui avaient sûrement entendu la scène du fond de leurs cellules. Certains glissaient des mots de réconfort, d'autres des insultes envers le prince, parfois même ils jetaient le peu de choses qu'ils avaient contre les barreaux montrant leur mécontentement et dégoût.

Mais le plus difficile fût quand les deux héritiers passaient devant la prison contenant l'enfant. Le bambin à qui Hinata avait fait une promesse, déboussolée. Celui-ci était allongé à même le sol, tremblant et tenant ses côtes aussi fort qu'il le pouvait. En tirant sur le bras que lui tenait le blond afin de le faire ralentir, la brune avait pu enfin apercevoir son visage. Des traces de coups, des bleus, du sang séché, une touffe de cheveux manquant, voilà ce qui s'offrait sous ses yeux. Le visage de Konohamaru était boursouflé par la raclé qui lui avait été donné sûrement lorsqu'elle était aux cotés de Neji. Comment pouvait-on faire ça à un enfant ? Qui avait osé ? La correction lui avait était donné pour son mauvais langage ? Parce qu'il avait osé adresser la parole à la Hyuuga ? Était-ce de sa faute ?!

Les gardes faisaient leur possible pour contenir la rage qui prenait de la grandeur dans ces lieux. Des cailloux volés par-ci par-là, déchirant par endroit sa robe. Elle devait avoir l'air misérable ainsi, sale avec ses vêtements déchirés.

Un fois sortie de ce sous sol horrible et humide, le blond lui adressait son sourire le plus époustouflant, le plus blanc et grand qu'il ne lui ai encore jamais offert. Que lui prenait-il ? Il perdait la tête ? Tous cela ne lui faisait rien ?

Je suis sur que nous allons bien nous entendre, princesse. Qu'importe combien de femmes ou de bagues j'aurais à mes main, rien ne remplacera ce vide en moi si ce n'est vous enlèverais des griffes de Sasuke et vous serez mienne. Votre cousin n'est qu'une précaution afin que vous ne fassiez aucunes bêtises. _Avait dit le blond, le regard sincère._

Les griffes de Sasuke ? S'entendre bien ? Ce vide en lui ?

Le prince ne voyait donc pas la gravité de la situation … Celui-ci inversait les rôles sans se rendre compte que dans l'histoire, le méchant, s'était lui.

Je vous accompagne dans vos quartiers afin que vous puissiez vous changer et paraître convenable, disait-il en la regardant de haut en bas.

Elle devait être affreuse. Pas vraiment enchantée de rester plus longtemps avec ce sombre personnage, Hinata n'avait pas vraiment le choix que de le suivre, n'ayant aucune idée de où elle pouvait bien être. Alors elle le suivait sans faire d'histoires, se ressassant les événements précédents, les images encrées à jamais dans son esprit. Tout le long du chemin, elle n'avait vue que sur son dos. Si seulement elle était en possession d'une dague ! Elle ne se serait pas gêné de la lui planter dans le dos, afin de se retourner et libérer tout ces torturés.

Étrangement le retour semblait beaucoup plus court que l'allée. Si bien qu'en quelques minutes, les portes de sa chambre personnelle étaient visibles. Sans rien dire, Naruto la laissait entrer, restant sur le pas de la porte l'attendant sagement.

En rentrant, la jeune femme remarquait qu'une personne était assise sur son lit. Brune aux longs cheveux libre et ondulés, celle-ci semblait attendre quelqu'un ou quelque chose. Elle devait être dans ses pensés car elle n'avait remarqué la présence de la Hyuuga. Ce qui avait permis à Hinata de la détailler encore plus. Ses yeux marrons, grands, brillaient tant que l'on se demandait si des étoiles n'y logeaient pas à l'intérieur. Son corps était fin et parfaitement proportionné, si ce n'ai peut être une poitrine un peu petite. Ses doigts étaient fin et ses ongles courts montraient qu'elle avait la mauvaise manie de les ronger. Sa robe victorienne était de couleur crème aux rubans rouge bordeaux, avec un léger décolleté remonté par un corset extrêmement serré.

Euh … Bonjour, _entamait d'une voix douce la Hyuuga, un peu perdue._

Au son d'une petit voix hésitante, la brunette s'était levée rapidement un léger rougissement au niveau des joues. Elle semblait embarrassée par la situation, elle ne s'attendait pas à voir si tôt dans la journée la nouvelle épouse. Quelques secondes étaient passées depuis l'intervention de la nouvelle arrivante, pourtant aucunes des deux ne semblaient savoir quoi dire. Les deux se détaillaient même si Hinata avait eu déjà le loisir de le faire.

Tenten qui venait remarquer l'état de la jeune femme, sale et déshabillée, avait laissé un petit cri de surprise. Que lui était-il arrivé ?!

Excusez moi, je voulais vous attendre dans vos quartiers afin de faire votre connaissance, mais je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir de si tôt. _Disait la brune aux yeux noisettes._ Que vous est-il arrivé ? Vous allez bien ?

De nature soucieuse, l'épouse de Naruto parlait vite et s'était rapprochée d'Hinata afin de l'aider. Elle ne savait que faire, alors elle avait pris ses mains dans les siennes pour l'aider à s'asseoir à l'endroit où elle était posée auparavant. La jeune femme tremblée, elle le sentait et son regard commencé à se voiler d'une immense tristesse et détresse. Dans ses yeux, l'on voyait que celle-ci était perdue.

J-je … _Commençait-elle, la gorge noué._

Oui ? _S'impatientait gentiment Tenten._

La perle semblait hésiter, qui était cette femme ? Pourquoi était-elle dans sa chambre ? Ou étaient les servantes ? Que venait-il tous simplement de se passer ?

Ses yeux s'agrandissaient quand celle-ci se rappelait qu'il fallait se changer au plus vite, que le blond attendait derrière la porte. Elle n'avait aucune idée du temps qui venais de s'écouler depuis son entrée dans la pièce.

I-il faut que je me change !

Hinata s'était levée à grande vitesse, peut-être même trop grande car un vertige l'avait prise l'obligeant à se rasseoir. Elle avait envie de pleurer, encore. Toute l'adrénaline retombait et la fatigue lui faisait lâchée un soupir de frustration, qui s'était échappé de ses lèvres. La femme d'Uzumaki n'avait pas tout compris mais elle partait à la recherche d'une robe pour la princesse déboussolée. La penderie était immense aussi, le choix était difficile à faire, alors elle se retournait de temps en temps pour inspecter la morphologie de la brune. Elle avait finalement opté pour une robe victorienne comme la sienne, blanche incrusté de perles comme celle déchiré de la Hyuuga. Elle ne savait pas ce que lui était arrivé mais cela devait rester discret, alors la robe se devait être la plus ressemblante possible. Personne ne devait savoir les faiblesses des femmes de la famille royal, elles se devaient d'être parfaites.

Avec accessoire, juste pour le plaisir, Tenten avait aussi sortie un fin voile de satin blanc pure afin d'habiller un peu les bras nus de la brunette.

Hinata qui sortait tout doucement de sa léthargie, regardait cette inconnue fouiller dans sa nouvelle penderie. Elle avait deviné qu'elle lui cherchait une nouvelle tenue, mais encore sous le choc, l'esprit embrumé elle n'avait pas la force de la remercier. Alors elle s'était levé, sans un mot prenant les vêtements au passage et partait derrière un paravent aux motifs floraux. Cependant enlever toute seule une robe n'était absolument pas facile, c'est donc gênée et sans un mot que la perle sortait la tête de l'extrémité du dernier battant regardant si la jeune femme était toujours là. Oui elle était là, et attendait le sourire aux lèvres que celle-ci finisse par l'appeler.

Je me serais doutée que vous auriez eu besoin d'aide, _rigolait la brunette tout en s'avançant vers Hinata._ Venez là je vais déjà vous la desserrer.

Et en effet à deux, c'était beaucoup plus facile. Les deux jeunes femmes ne disaient rien de plus. Le silence entre elles n'était pas naturel, elles étaient un peu gênée, mais c'était parce qu'elles ne connaissaient rien de l'autre. Pourtant, on pouvait dire qu'elles s'entendaient bien.

Tenten aurait préférée meilleur rencontre, elle s'était même fait un petit scénario dans sa tête, où elle se présentait convenablement et où les deux épouses prendraient le thé ensemble parlant de leur vie avant le mariage, de leurs rêves et de leurs familles.

Au faite, je m'appelle Tenten, _disait finalement la nouvelle, entament une nouvelle conversation._

Enchantée, Tenten … Moi c'est Hinata …

Vous m'avez l'air d'être une femme assez timide, Hinata, est ce que tout va bien ?

Un petit silence s'était fait avant que la perle ne réponde évasivement.

O-oui, merci … Je suis un peu fatiguée.

Bien que la brunette se doutait que cette vérité caché une autre réponse, celle-ci n'insistait pas et respecté les secrets de la nouvelle arrivante. Elle était tout de même déçue, mais la confiance ne se gagne pas en quelques minutes alors elle serait patiente.

Une fois le travail fini, la Hyuuga était de nouveau présentable, avec un coup de brosse dans ses cheveux soyeux le résultat était sublime. Fières d'elles, elles s'étaient lancée un regard remplie de joie mais aussi de soulagement. Le mal était réparé.

Seul les yeux nacrés légèrement rouge restaient mais la couleur s'était estompée, et donc restée discrète.

Se dirigeant vers la porte d'un pas lent et peu assuré, Hinata recommençait à trembler. Elle avait peur de ce qui se trouvait derrière cette masse de bois ornée. Alors comme pour se donner du courage, elle s'était retournée pour prendre Tenten dans ses bras et la serrer fort. Elle lui avait chuchoté un petit merci, puis quittait les appartements sans se retourner. Elle espérait du fond du cœur revoir au plus vite la brunette. Elle sentait que cette jeune femme serait peut être sa seul amie ici, dans ce palais.

L'attente en valais la peine, vous êtes resplendissante mademoiselle ! _La complimentait Naruto._ J'ai failli envoyer une servante vous chercher, le balle continu sans nous, mais ne faisons pas attendre plus les invités.

Le sourire toujours aux lèvres, le blond cette fois-ci tendait son bras de façon à ce que Hinata y place le sien. Elle se sentait manipulée, comme une poupée que l'on baladerait, avec qui on jouait. Cette horrible impression s'intensifiait quand celle-ci se rappelait qu'elle ne serait jamais libre.

Une fois de retour dans la salle de balle, Hinata se sentait encore une fois étouffée par cette atmosphère lourde. Il faisait chaud, les danseurs se donnaient à cœur joie, et la musique était entraînante. On pouvait reconnaître une comptine remise au goût du jour par la royauté. Dès que les portes avaient était ouvertes les regards s'étaient directement braqués sur la demoiselle. Le changement de robe ainsi que sa longue absence avait laissé libre court à l'imagination et les mauvais dire de certains. A peine mariée qu'on la cataloguée courtisane du prince Naruto … La perle mal à l'aise des regards sous entendus et des messes basses voulait faire demi-tour, elle n'avait pas à supporter cette humiliation. Mais le blond lui tenant le bras depuis leur départ, ne voulait la lâcher et faisait pression sur celui-ci afin de lui faire comprendre de ne pas bouger.

En face d'eux, Sasuke de sa carrure imposante et de sa prestance se démarquait et se frayait un passage silencieusement jusqu'à eux. Les dames sur son passage rougissaient et se ventilaient, tandis que les hommes se courbaient.

Les yeux du jeune homme étaient transperçant et foudroyant, le noir qui y habitait reflété son âme mais surtout à cette instant précis sont humeur.

Naruto, que faisais-tu avec mon épouse ? _Parlait le brun, les dents serrées._

Ne te méprend pas Sasuke, mon frère, je lui faisais juste visiter le palais !

Naruto souriait à pleine dents contrairement à son frère de cœur qui lui grimaçait. Le blond mal à l'aise de cette atmosphère mais aussi pour détendre cette air lourd passait son bras droit dans sa nuque afin de gratter celle-ci. Un mauvais tique qu'il avait depuis toujours.

Voila, voilà je te la rend. _Disait-il en lâchant la brune et tendant la main de celle-ci au brun._

La brune n'en revenait pas. Qui était le légitime prince ici ? Qu'elle était donc cette fausse personnalité que le blond s'inventait ? Et puis, ne la prenait-on pas pour un objet ? La donner comme ça, elle avait l'impression d'être prêtée.

Les yeux grands ouvert, la bouche légèrement ouverte, Hinata regardait tours à tours les deux princes. Cette échange était des plus étrange. Mais en sentant des doigts glisser sur la paume de sa main, la perle avait encré ses yeux nacrés dans les abysses du ténébreux. Et comme envoûtée par ce regard énigmatique, elle en oubliait les invités, la musique, le blond, et la lumière elle même. Elle était dans une bulle froide ou seul ces yeux ressortait. Elle ne pouvait parler, elle ne pouvait plus bouger, elle n'entendait rien. Le néant total l'avait engloutit. Des frissons lui parcouraient le dos, remontant jusque sa nuque lui faisant dresser légèrement les cheveux sur son crâne. Une main venait se poser sur sa taille, tandis que l'autre plus ferme lui tenais sa main gauche. Inconsciemment et automatiquement, Hinata posait sa main libre sur le bras du brun. Puis le premier pas avait était lancé, le prince en bon conducteur menait la danse et petit à petit le monde autour d'eux se remodelait et reprenait vie.

La lumière revenait comme un soleil levant et le bruit redonnait de la couleur à l'instant montant doucement dans ses oreilles. Le brun ne quittait pas ses yeux. Elle ne quittait pas les siens.

Revenant totalement à la réalité, la princesse se demandait si ils venaient de vivre la même chose où si la fatigue lui jouée mauvais tour. Elle avait l'impression de revenir d'un autre monde et d'avoir loupée quelque chose, ici sur sa planète. Rompant le contact visuel, Hinata regardait autour d'elle discrètement. Les gens avaient arrêtés de danser pour leur laisser la place, la musique était calme et romantique, et tout les yeux étaient braqués sur eux. Ils venaient d'entamer la danse des mariés. Celle qui est censée ouvrir le balle. Celle qu'elle n'a pas fait, étant avec le prince Naruto au lieux d'être aux cotés de son époux.

Quand la brune reportait son attention sur le prince, celui-ci lui lançait des éclaires. Il n'était pas content. Pourtant, il lui avait semblait qu'il était heureux il y a de cela peu. Était-ce aussi son imagination ?

Vous m'avez fait honte ! _Entamait le prince d'un ton acerbe._

Que … ? _Hinata ne comprenait pas._

Vous n'étiez pas présente pour l'ouverture du balle, c'était la seule chose qui vous étiez demandée et vous n'avez même pas était capable de le faire !

M-Mais nous somme en train de le faire là ! Nous somme en train de danser, _répondait discrètement la brune perdue par cette soudaine conversation._

La musique prenant fin, la danse en avait fait de même. Sasuke pour finir en beauté le spectacle mais aussi pour clore le sujet avait penché légèrement la brune afin de l'embrasser langoureusement. La cour, spectatrice du baisé était en effervescence. Pour quinconce était témoin de cet instant dirait que ce baisé était passionné et tendre. Mais pour les deux bruns celui-ci était possessif, brutal et sauvage.

Hinata n'en revenais pas, son premier baisé ! Il venait de lui voler son premier baisé !

Plus maintenant.

Puis sans un mot de plus, Sasuke partait, laissant les convives à leur danse et abandonnant la princesse au milieu de toutes ces personnes inconnues. Celui-ci partait rejoindre le blondinet tandis que la brune gênée répondait à certaines questions indiscrètes de femmes curieuses.

Tu t'es bien amusé ? _Demandait le prince une légère amertume dans la voix._

Ne soit pas si jaloux, Naruto, _soupirait le brun_. Je l'ai fais pour rendre ce mariage crédible.

Je te crois mais je n'aime pas.

Vas te plaindre à Mère, si tu n'es pas content, _lançait exaspéré Sasuke._

Sans un mot de plus, le brun était parti aux cotés de ses beaux parents sur le siège qu'il lui était destinait. Il s'ennuyait ferme dans ce genre de soirée et l'impatience de Naruto l'agaçait au plus haut point ! Regardant un petit peu ses parents adoptifs, Sasuke se demandait ce que pouvait bien avoir en tête la reine pour l'avoir promis à cette empotée. Naruto, l'héritier aurait fait un beau mariage avec celle-ci et par la même occasion de beaux enfants. Le blond voulait cette jeune femme, il le répétait souvent. C'était un vrai collectionneur, il ne savait plus le nombre de femmes que le jeune homme avait à ses bras et ne voulait pas le savoir.

Ses parents étaient étrangement silencieux, avait remarqué celui-ci. Ils semblaient même en froid. Kushina tapait ses ongles sur l'accoudoir de son siège dorée tandis que Minato avait le regard froid et fermé contrairement à d'habitude où il était bienveillant.

Suivant leur regard, Sasuke apercevait Naruto danser comme un paon avec la princesse. Ses gestes étaient maladroits et ses pieds marchaient souvent sur ceux de la jeune femme qui était aussi gênée qu'amusée. Elle semblait rire mais ses yeux trahissaient de la tristesse.

Le prince faisait peine à voir, celui-ci se ridiculisait plus qu'autre chose et c'était ce qui énervait les têtes couronnées.

Il serait temps d'arrêter le massacre tu ne crois pas ?

Oui, _disait le roi en se levant_. Mes très cher invités, le balle touche à sa fin. Aussi est-il temps de se restaurer, et de faire place au festin que nous ont concoctés les cuisiniers. Rendez-vous tous dans la salle commune ! Mon conseillé Hatake Kakashi vous montrera le chemin ! _Clamait avec prestance Minato._

C'était sans discuter et avec joie que les convives partaient vers le banquet royal suivant le conseillé aux airs lassés. Naruto la main dans celle de la princesse continuait de danser, même sans musique. Un air idiot sur le visage, Sasuke pensait vraiment que celui-ci avait un grain. Maintenant la brune était fatiguait et regardait les trois personnes sur les trônes. Elle cherchait du soutien ou un moyen de s'évader de l'envahissant blondinet. Soutien qui était donné par la reine.

Cesse ces pitreries et emmène la princesse au banquet, nous avons à parler avec ton frère.

Le ton employé était catégorique, et indiscutable. La bonne humeur du blond était retombait et celui-ci légèrement sur les nerfs emportait la princesse avec lui dans des grands pas. Sa mère venait de lui manquer de respect et il n'aimait absolument pas ça. Pour le blondinet, une femme ne devait donner d'ordres, même si celle-ci était sa mère. C'est donc la rage au ventre que Naruto emportait avec lui une Hinata qui était complètement perdue et qui en avait marre d'être trimballait tel une poupée.

Une fois la salle vide, Minato et Kushina s'étaient retournaient le visage grave et fermé vers Sasuke.

Nous avons une mission pour toi, _Sasuke commençait la reine._


	6. Plan de table

Une fois la salle vide, Minato et Kushina s'étaient retournés le visage grave et fermé vers Sasuke.

Nous avons une mission pour toi, Sasuke, _commençait la reine._

Que seul toi peut accomplir, _complétait le roi_. Vois-tu la famille Hyuuga détiens une grande puissance, nous ne savons pas laquelle, nous ne savons pas l'ampleur de celle-ci ni sa provenance. Une légende, connue de cette seule famille, plane au dessus de cette fameuse arme ...

Et nous voulons que tu découvre quelle est-elle. _Écourtait Kushina._

Sasuke réfléchissait … Cette mission était tous simplement tirée par les cheveux. Le besoin de puissance de la famille royal devenait une obsession. Bien que le royaume était grand et l'autorité du roi extrêmement respectée, la quête du pouvoir ne s'arrêtait pas. Le brun comprenait que le pays était en perpétuel compétions avec les régions voisines mais, pour lui, cela ne le regardait en rien et il n'avait guère envie de répondre aux caprices de ses parents adoptifs. Cela ne l'intéressé nullement.

Ce sera sans moi, _clarifiait le brun d'un ton catégorique._

La matriarche s'entendant à cette réponse soupirait simplement, lassée de cette attitude irrespectueuse. Se massant l'arête du nez d'un geste lent, la rousse répondait :

C'est simple nous ne te laissons pas le choix ! Ce n'est pas pour rien que tu es marié à cette Hyuuga. Rien n'est laissé aux hasard. Ta mission à commençait à partir du moment où tu as dit oui. _Plus la reine parlait et plus le ton de celle-ci montait._ Tu va gagner sa confiance, la surveiller, jouer ton rôle de mari à la perfection et me ramener toutes les informations qui nous serons nécessaire sur cette force militaire !

L'agressivité dans l'intonation employée par cette femme faisait froid dans le dos. Minato, qui connaissait les traits sombres de sa femme ne disait rien. La couper était une erreur à ne jamais commettre.

Si jamais cette mission ne s'avère pas concluante, ou si j'apprends qu'aucuns efforts n'est fournis de ta part … Je prendrais ça comme une traîtrise envers le peuple.

Voila, la bombe avait était lâchée. Cette conversation était un choc pour Sasuke qui n'en revenait toujours pas. Bien qu'il ne portait pas ses parents adoptifs dans son cœur, le brun n'avait pu s'empêcher de se sentir trahi et rejeté. Le sentiment de solitude qui le suivait constamment depuis des années, depuis sa tendre enfance, prenait de l'ampleur et brûlait son cœur.

Ses yeux venaient de Minato au regard indéchiffrable à Kushina qui arborait un visage fermé à toute objection. Alors c'était comme ça ? On ne lui laissait pas le choix ? On le mettrait aux cachots ? Soit !

Sasuke était énervé, il n'avait pas besoin de le montrer, de l'exprimer que son aura s'en chargeait pour lui. Ses muscles étaient tendus, une de ses mains tremblait, son regard déjà froid et sombre de son naturel était aussi glaciale qu'une tempête hivernale en Alaska, et sa mâchoire carrée était crispée empêchant ou retenant tout mots voulant sortir.

D'un regard digne des plus grands assassins, le dernier des Uchiwa décidait de tourner les talons et de quitter ce hall qui pué la vanité. Son pas était rageur et rapide, il avait vite fait d'atteindre les portes en bois massif. Un garde, à l'approche du prince, se précipité de lui ouvrir une de celles-ci essayant de ne pas faire paraître son malaise face à cette conversation dont il avait entendu tout les détailles.

Vous le regretterez amèrement, _avait lancé avec venin le brun au couple avant de quitter pour de bon les lieux._

Minato qui n'avait prononcé mot depuis un petit moment décidait enfin de faire part de ses impressions à sa épouse.

La prenant dans ses bras doucement et lui caressant la chevelure d'une main libre, celui-ci parlait doucement.

Tu ne crois pas que tu ais était un peu dure avec lui ? Je veux dire … tu aurais peut-être dû me laisser l'annoncer, lui expliquer l'importance de la chose et les enjeux qui l'entourent.

Sûrement, _se calmait la reine._ Mais je n'aime pas l'arrogance de cette enfant. Il devrait nous être reconnaissant de l'avoir recueilli après tout.

N'en parlons plus et allons rejoindre les invités, ils nous attendent et je commence à avoir une petite faim.

Dans un baiser passionnel, Minato confiait tout son amour pour sa femme, lui montrant qu'il l'épaulait quoi qu'il arrive et quoi qu'elle décide.

C'est donc plein de grâce que le couple descendait de l'estrade pour rejoindre le dîner, main dans la main bien haut.

La salle du banquet était toute aussi somptueuse que celle du balle. Une multitude de fenêtres aux vitraux colorés décoraient les murs froids par leurs histoires. Sur certaines fenêtres des portraits en vitrail étaient présent, sur d'autres des paysages ou des animaux. Mais un attirait particulièrement l'attention de la brune : un dragon rouge dont la puissance était écrasé par un chevalier. Le tableau était à la fois rassurant et triste. Hinata ne pouvait dire si elle aimée cette peinture.

Les murs de pierres entourant l'immense salle auraient pu lui donner un coté froid si il n'y avait pas partout des chandeliers couverts d'une multitudes de bougies pour éclairer les lieux. Les lustres ou des cristaux pendaient étaient eux aussi couverts de bougies en forme de cierges, les tables d'un bois ambré luisaient sous toute cette lumière chaleureuse et les mets déposés sur celles-ci faisaient briller les yeux de plusieurs personnes tant ils avaient l'air appétissants. L'argenterie et les assiettes faites de porcelaines finement décorées aux armoiries du château avaient était sorties.

Hinata Hyuuga n'était pas une personne habituée à la foule, manger se faisait souvent seule pour elle dans sa tour dorée qu'était sa chambre. Voir tout ce beau monde dans une seule et même pièce était quelque chose de nouveau pour elle et un fin sourire venait éclairer son visage il y a peu de temps triste. Toutes ces voix qui se mélangeaient bruyamment sonnées comme une nouvelle mélodie chaleureuse pour la brune, et voir tant de diversité dans une seule et même pièce la fascinée. De ses yeux blancs elle scrutait avec attention chaque personne l'entourant. Bizarrement, quand il s'agissait de nourriture plus personne ne répondait de rien et entre ces quatre murs prenait vie un capharnaüm.

Les tables étaient disposées en plusieurs allées parallèles aux autres formant de longs passages de plus d'une quinzaine de mètres. Seule la table royal était perpendiculaire aux autres, encore une fois sur petite estrade de trois marches. Le sol qui était tout comme les murs fait de pierres, était sur l'estrade de velours rouge, la nappe sur laquelle était posées différents plats somptueux et copieux était de couleurs bleu aux motifs de lys blanc. Pour les sièges, deux grands trônes dorés étaient positionnés au milieu entourés de deux autres sièges où les dossiers étaient moins haut. Mais la valeur et splendeur des deux n'avait rien à envier les trônes du couple royal. Sur cette table à privilégiés se compté six places.

Et c'était sur cette fameuse table que Naruto escortait Hinata, sa main toujours dans la sienne. Ou plutôt tenant toujours la sienne. Chaque place était attitrée, et le blond montrait celle qui serait attribuée à la princesse pour les prochaines occasions comme celle-ci.

Voici votre chaise princesse, _disait le blond d'un ton solennel qui n'allait pas du tout avec son sourire._

Merci.

Hinata répondait avec dureté au prince. Sans accrochage dans sa voix, sans bégaiement, ni hésitation. Bien que ce changement soudain de ton l'avait surprise, la perle n'en montrait rien. Elle devait être forte, et se surprenait à prendre du caractère.

Un mot. Ce n'était juste qu'un mot mais ce mot, pour elle, était puissant car il montrait un futur changement.

Hinata ne bégayait pas quand celle-ci était en confiance. Quand la demoiselle était en compagnie connue, elle se lâchait, ne stressait plus et prenait plaisir à la discussion. Au manoir Hyuuga, elle s'entendait parfaitement bien avec ses nourrices, servantes et dames de compagnies. Cela lui avait pris du temps pour s'ouvrir mais elle y était arrivée refoulant cette grande timidité qui sommeille encore en elle.

Alors ce simple merci était un début de confiance. Une chose à ne pas lâcher.

Naruto lui ne prenait absolument pas en compte ce petit changement de ton, et se dirigeait déjà vers une jeune femme aux cheveux étrangement roses. Cette même femme attendait elle aussi devant sa place attitrée que le couple royal ne daigne arriver. Sa robe victorienne à froufrou était de couleur vert d'eau aux rubans blancs, ses cheveux coupés au carré cachaient une paire de boucle d'oreille dorée où pendaiznt délicatement des émeraudes, et sa peau laiteuse rappelée celle d'une rousse. Quand celle-ci daignait tourner son regard en direction d'Hinata, la brune pouvait observer et plonger ses pupilles parme dans celles vertes de la jeune femme.

Cela fait beaucoup de vert, _ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser Hinata._

Hinata continuait de contempler cette jolie inconnue, ne sachant pas que celle-ci se sont coté aussi détaillait la brune. Et ses pensées n'étaient pas loin des précédentes :

Beaucoup de blanc, _pensait la rose._

Bonjour mon amour, _saluait d'une voie suave le prince avant d'embrasser celle-ci._

Bonjour Naruto-sama, _souriait-elle._

A l'entente des formalités que mettait la nouvelle cela avait fait tiquer la brune. Pourquoi cette marque de politesse si celle-ci était son épouse ? Oui, bien que Hinata ne suivait pas la vie des couples princier, elle savait reconnaître lesquelles de ces dames étaient des épouses ou non. Et sa présence autour de cette table prouvait à elle seule son statut social.

Regardant toujours le blond et la rose, Hinata avait était tirée de ses pensées et de sa contemplation par l'entrée énergique du brun qui lui servait de mari. Celle-ci n'avait pas laissé le temps aux soldats de lui ouvrir les portes qu'il l'avait déjà fait lui même. Son expression faciale et son aura montraient qu'il n'était pas d'humeur et que quiconque lui parlerait serait mort. A grands pas, Sasuke s'avançait vers la table royal, faisant claquer ses petits talons noirs dans ce brouhaha pour se mettre à la droite de la perle. Il ne lui disait rien, ne la regardait pas, et semblait clos dans une bulle noir alimentée par ses songes.

Celui-ci n'avait même pas daigner adresser un regard à Naruto, ni à la jeune femme rose qui ,pourtant elle, le dévorait discrètement des yeux.

Peu de temps après cette entrée froide, le roi et son épouse avaient enfin décidés d'honorer les invités de leur présence. Leur entrée avait était annoncée, forçant les convives à se calmer et ,pour certains, se tenir convenablement. La démarche était gracieuse, lente, calme et maîtrisée. Minato, le roi, tenait de sa main gauche la main droite de la reine, montées haut au niveau du buste comme l'étiquette l'exigeait. Paisiblement et silencieusement, la royauté regagnait leurs trônes attitrés.

Le plan de table avait était étudié pour que Naruto soit à la droite de son père et que Sasuke soit à la gauche de sa mère. Il y avait ensuite le femme rose habillée de vert à la droit du blond et la perle à la gauche du brun. Au centre trônait évidement le couple royal. Au final personne n'était en face, mais à la place, ils avaient vu sur les invités.

Avant d'entamer ce repas bien mérité, je voudrais toucher quelques mots sur ces nouveaux mariés, leur souhaitant bonheur, santé, longévité mais surtout bonne descendance. _Disait Minato levant un verre de vin face aux convives._ La famille Namikaze Uzumaki perpétuera encore bien longtemps ! Santé mes amis !

Santé ! _Répondait le riche peuple d'une même voie enjouée._

Sous ce court discourt assez froid, le roi et la reine d'une même mouvement s'asseyaient donnant l'ordre mué aux autres d'en faire de même. La brune était contente de pouvoir enfin se reposer un peu et de enfin se ressourcer. Les plats sous ses yeux étaient extrêmement alléchants, les poulets bien dodus, les pommes bien rouges, le vin aux parfums fruités, le maïs aussi jaune que le soleil ! Mais Hinata n'osait se servir, elle attendait donc que quelqu'un daigne le faire avant elle. Ne voulant pas être la première à manger et paraître mal élevée. Et c'est Naruto et son père qui avaient lancés le top départ, remplissant gracieusement leur assiettes.

La perle avait décidé d'en faire de même, après tous, elle n'avait rien mangé depuis son enlèvement, et elle se sentait faible. Sasuke quand à lui, regardait avec dédain les invités se goinfrer comme des animaux juste en bas de l'estrade. Il ne touchait pas à la nourriture mais buvait assez rapidement le nectar rouge dans son verre.

Dites moi, mademoiselle Hyuuga, _entamait le roi._ Les descendants de votre famille ont-ils tous les yeux blanc ?

Euh … Oui votre majesté. _Répondait Hinata ne comprenant pas la nature de la question._

Bien ! C'est ce que je voulais entendre, ma descendance héritera donc de l'œil blanc. C'est magnifique ! Il me tarde de voir mon futur petit fils.

La perle sous ces paroles avait était bouleversée. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce genre de sujet, ici à table, le jour même de son mariage ! La brune ne se voyait pas porter les enfants du prince Sasuke, ni encore moins de Naruto. Elle n'était pas une poule pondeuse et ne voulait combler les désirs de ces hommes. Et pour qui se prenait-il ? Pour Hinata, il avait beau être roi, il n'était rien d'autre qu'un simple être humain égocentrique et aveuglé par sa richesse. Ses mains tremblaient, et dans son regard choqué, la haine et le dégoût se mélangeaient. Une chose avait aussi piqué son esprit :

Vous dites cela comme une évidence, mon roi, mais qu'est ce qui vous dit que je vous offrirais des petits enfants ? La famille Hyuuga est un cercle restreint, ne se mélangeant pas au sang étranger. Ce genre de mariage n'est jamais arrivé, qui vous dit que cela fonctionnera ? _Demandait avec un certain dédain caché la princesse._

Les yeux blancs plongeaient dans ceux bleu pâles du roi, aucuns des deux ne s'étaient aperçut que toutes les têtes au fil de cette conversation s'étaient tournées vers eux. Nombreuses étaient les personnes choqués, mais celles qui étaient le plus touchaient par ce changement soudain de ton et de caractère n'étaient autre que les personnes logeant la table.

Je ne vous donnerais aucuns petits enfants, entendez le bien majesté.

Hinata voulait aussi toucher un mot pour sa vision des femmes et des petites filles, lui rappelant qu'il n'y avait pas que les fils qui comptés mais se ravisait. Elle avait déjà assez dit et elle ne devait pas oublier son but premier : sortir d'ici avec Neji.

Le roi, de son légendaire calme olympiens, souriait à pleine dents, un sourire calculateur qui laissait deviner qu'il avait quelque chose en tête que la brune ne savait pas. Ce même sourire lui faisait froid dans le dos, elle n'était donc pas au bout de ses surprises. Le roi Minato avait quelque chose derrière la tête. Hinata n'aurait su dire de qui Naruto tenait son caractère lunatique.

Vous montrez enfin votre vrai visage, mademoiselle. _Répondait simplement le blond._ Sachez que vous n'êtes pas ici par hasard.

Sasuke, qui suivait attentivement cette échange, ne laissait paraître aucunes émotions. Son visage était comme fait de pierre, où une expression neutre y était figée. Mais à l'entente des dernières paroles du roi, celui-ci avait tiqué. « Vous n'êtes pas ici par hasard », il y a quelques minutes de cela on lui avait sortit à peu de choses prêts la même chose.

Mon fils vous a pourtant expliqué les règles, n'est ce pas ? _Continuait le roi._

Les règles ? Qu'avait donc dit son frère de cœur à sa femme ? Sasuke commençait vraiment à être lassé et énervé de tous ces mystères et c'est sous entendus. Bien qu'il n'en ai rien à faire de la jeune femme assise à coté de lui, le brun se devait de défendre sa femme, pour la forme. Mais il n'en avait pas envie. Naruto, lui, ne disait rien non plus. Il essayait de comprendre ce qu'il ce passait sous ses yeux, comme si seul la princesse et son père se comprenaient.

La princesse, à ce rappel avait baissé les yeux , le visage sombre et triste. Elle ne disait rien. Après tout, que pouvait-elle répondre ? Elle ne pouvait rien faire pour sauver Neji, du moins pas pour l'instant … Sa mine déconfit n'était pas passée inaperçue et un sourire vainqueur s'était montré sur le visage de Kushina. Sakura, elle, qui suivait la conversation avec curiosité ne comprenait pas l'importance de la situation sous ses yeux mais avait de la peine pour la nouvelle épouse. Apparemment celle-ci était au milieu d'un conflit, elle ne savait lequel mais un légère jalousie commençait à naître au fond d'elle. C'était stupide, elle s'en rendez compte car cette jeune femme avait des problèmes mais beaucoup d'attention était portée à celle-ci.

De ses yeux verts pétillants, elle avait remarqué l'obsession du blond envers celle-ci, déjà dans la salle de balle mais aussi à son mariage où le blond l'avait dévoré des yeux. Oui elle était présente, elle avait tout vue, -presque- tout entendue. Mais elle avait aussi observé que Sasuke ne la repoussait pas. Et ça c'était quelque chose ! Elle se demandait comment le brun aurait réagit si à la place de la Hyuuga, c'était elle son épouse. Sans s'en rendre compte, ses pensées lui avaient valus des rougeurs aux joues.

Dans des gestes lents, lourds mais gracieux, Hinata se levait de sa chaise confortable tout en s'excusant d'une voix cassée.

Merci pour ce repas, mais permettez moi de me retirer je vous pris.

Bien que le maître des lieux soit Minato, le message était destiné à Sasuke, son mari, qui dans un froncement de sourcils laissait paraître son étonnement. Sans demander son reste, ou attendant une quelconque réponse, la perle quittait déjà la salle laissant derrière un doux parfum subtile. Sa sortie subite suscitait nombreuses questions chez les invités et laissait un arrière goût à la royauté. Cette petite n'avait aucunes bonnes manières et donnait mauvaise image à son peuple.

Hinata courrait dans les couloirs. Elle ne savait pas où elle allait, ni où elle était mais elle courrait. Elle voulait s'éloigner de ce cauchemar, de ce banquet puant de pourritures de la pire espèce.

La perle était énervée mais son cœur criait détresse, se déchirant un peu plus chaque heure passée dans château inconnu. Des larmes menaçaient de couler, mais Hinata ne voulait plus être faible. Elle voulait être forte alors intériorisait tout pour cette fois. C'était dure mais elle devait penser à son cousin. L'image du brun enchaînait sur le sol poisseux et froid des cachots ne voulait quitter son esprit. Alors sans réfléchir la brune aux yeux nacrés avait demandé son chemin à un garde, et de lui indiquer les cachots.

Chance ou malchance, ce fameux garde en question n'était autre que le jeune homme qui accompagnait son mari le jour de son enlèvement. C'est à dire :

Kiba ?!

Lui même princesse ! Pourquoi cet air surpris ? _Demandait tout sourire le brun._

Je … Je ne m'attendais pas à vous.

Oh je vois, mais dites-moi, ma'mselle pourquoi désirez-vous aller aux cachots ? Ce n'est pas un endroit approprié pour vous.

Je …

Et puis je vous déconseille d'y aller ce soir, je vous amènerais demain à la première heure si vous le souhaitez.

Mais … _Commençait-elle à le contredire._

Vous êtes fatiguez, croyait moi, reposez vous avant d'entrer en ces lieux.

Le sérieux et le ton indiscutable de Kiba avait fini par la convaincre. Il avait raison, elle était fatiguée, épuisée par cette journée forte en émotions, elle ne supporterait pas plus pour ce soir. Le regard déchiré, Hinata faisait un petit sourire au soldat afin de le remercier. Celui-ci, pris au dépourvu lui rendait son sourire, le plus rassurant possible. Tout en douceur, il poussait un petit peu la princesse pour lui intimer de le suivre. Et encore une fois, Hinata ne savait où elle allait. Mais avec Kiba à ses cotés, la brune se disait qu'elle ne risquait rien. Depuis le début, c'était le seul à avoir était sincère et authentique. Il avait était chaleureux tout au long de sa mésaventure. Même pendant l'enlèvement, il avait fait preuve de compassion. Même si celui-ci l'avait pris sur ses épaules comme un sac à patate pour la faire sortir du manoir.

En repensant à cette anecdote Hinata laissait échapper un petit rire discret que le brun avait tout de même entendu. Pourquoi rigolait-elle ? Avait-il fait quelque de stupide, d'inapproprié ? Avait-il encore un épi ?

Pour répondre à son interrogation évidente, la brune lui expliquait :

Je repensais à la votre façon de m'avoir porté le jour où vous êtes venus me chercher, _avouait la princesse._

C'était donc ça ? Oui, Kiba trouvait ce souvenir assez drôle. Un petit sourire énigmatique s'était dessiné sur ses lèvres en repensant à la scène où la brune lui hurlait de la lâcher lui frappant son dos de ses petits points. Il se rappelait qu'elle avait était légère au début puis …

Je me rappel, vous étiez assez lourde d'ailleurs ! _Mentait le brun._

C-comment ? _S'offusquait Hinata._

Oui, et une des plus lourde que j'ai eu à porter ! J'ai eu mal au dos un petit moment vous savez, les petits fours ne sont pas bon pour votre ligne.

Hinata était gênée et à la fois mécontente. Quel gougea ! Elle qui pensais du bien de lui, la brune le maudissait jusque la prochaine génération. Essayant d'être discrète, celle-ci se retournée légèrement afin de regarder son postérieur. Elle ne se trouvait pas si grosse, elle.

Kiba n'ayant rien loupé rigolait franchement en prenant la princesse par la taille afin de la poser sur son épaule comme dis précédemment. Il avait aimé la taquiner. Les rougeurs sur ses joues étaient mignonnes il devait se l'avouer.

Qu-que ?! Reposez moi … S'il vous plaît ! _Paniquait Hinata._

Je vous montre que vous n'êtes pas lourde princesse, remerciez moi. _Souriait le brun._

M-mais … Je vais tomber …

Si vous continuez à vous tortillez, oui.

Hinata ne savait pas si elle devait le remercier comme il le disait ou plutôt lui en mettre une pour ce manque de tact. Elle était extrêmement mal à l'aise. Le contact humain n'était déjà pas son fort, mais en position de faiblesse comme celle-ci, Hinata avait un peu peur.

Bien que gênée, la brune s'autorisait à sourire. Le soldat lui avait remonté le moral avec presque rien. Elle lui en était reconnaissante.

Merci, _soufflait la perle._

Kiba, fière de lui, continuait à porter la princesse sur son épaule en direction d'une pièce bien précise, le sourire aux lèvres.

Et tout le long du trajet, le soldat avait gardé Hinata sur ses épaules qui commençait à avoir mal au ventre. C'était amusant au début, mais la position n'était pas confortable. Elle se demandait où donc ce jeune homme l'emmenait, elle reconnaissait ce couloir où il lui semblait déjà y être venue. Dans ce long couloir, un tapis rouge couvrait le sol gardé par des armures vides et des soldats aux portes. Des lustres illuminés les plafonds par leurs dorures travaillées et des portraits en peinture sur toiles étaient accrochés aux murs. La richesse émané des lieux.

Kiba s'était enfin arrêté devant une porte. Cette même porte était gardé par deux soldats au visage dure et froid. Le brun ne semblait pas s'en formaliser car de sa main gauche libre il avait ouvert une des immenses planches de bois massif sans le moindre effort apparent, la droite tenant les jambes de la princesse.

Dans ces lieux d'immenses fenêtres à carreaux illuminaient d'innombrables livres rangés dans de magnifiques bibliothèques en bois sombre. Celles-ci arrivant jusqu'au plafond déjà haut, deux échelles sur roues posées sur les étagères permettait d'aller au sommet. Ce même plafond était décoré de mosaïques couvert de feuilles d'argent. Un grand lit baldaquin surplombait le centre sur-élevé par une marche où un tapis persan plus grand que le sommier couvrait le sol. Les couleurs dominante, comme le reste du château étaient rouge, or, gris, et marron. Sur ce lourd lit sculpté des rideaux suspendus transparent, mais tout de même assez opaque, donnaient un air de cocon et chaleureux. Les draps étaient noir et rouge, ce qui assombrissait malheureusement le tout. De chaque cotés, de petites tables rondes où des chandeliers à bougies éteintes étaient posés. Sur l'une d'elle, un livre avec un marque page attendait qu'on le finisse. Un peu plus loin une armure de samouraïs ainsi qu'une épée dans son fourreau décorés un mur de la pièce dans une vitrine à l'abri de la poussière. En face de celle-ci, une table ronde plus grande que les autres soutenait un vase en porcelaine remplit de fleurs blanches. Et c'était en face de ses fleurs que Kiba décidait de libérer Hinata de son emprise mettant ses deux mains sur les hanches de la demoiselle pour la faire descendre. Quelque peut étourdi d'avoir enfin la tête droite, il fallait un peu de temps pour la princesse de reprendre souffle et esprit. D'un petit sourire timide elle remerciait son cheval de fortune avant de parcourir les lieux de son regard perle.

Elle trouvait cette chambre magnifique ! Elle ne savait à qui elle appartenait mais elle trouvait que celle-ci avait du charme, et qu'une atmosphère mystérieuse et envoûtante y émané. Le froid et le chaud se battaient dans cette pièce et elle ne saurait dire si elle s'y sentait bien ou non. Elle avait envie de rester et tout observer dans les moindres détailles la composition parfaite mais quelque chose lui crier de sortir, que ce lieu était synonyme de danger.

Habillée de sa belle robe victorienne blanche, Hinata faisait le tour de la chambre en laissant ses doigts caresser chaque parcelle de bois afin d'y comprendre les mystères. Il n'y avait aucuns miroir constatait-elle, ni même de coiffeuse. Seul les armes, armures, fleurs et livres habités les lieux. Pas de bureau, pas d'armoire, pas de servante non plus.

Sentant un regard sur sa personne, Hinata s'était retournée afin de demander :

Kiba, où sommes nous ?

Alors que la jeune fille s'attendait à une réponse de sa part, une voix grave et froide brisée l'atmosphère reposante faisant sursauter la perle et le soldat.

Vous êtes dans MA chambre ! Dehors !


	7. La nuit

Le ton froid, l'atmosphère lourde et l'air de plus en plus rare en cet pièce avait vite fait d'inquiéter la princesse. Elle ne savait si elle devait quitter les lieux, courir loin de cette chambre ou au contraire rester aux cotés de Kiba, le jeune soldat. Celui-ci fort comme un roc ne montrait aucunes faiblesses ni aucuns doutes sur sa présence ici. Au contraire, l'homme semblait même à l'aise face à son supérieur le prince, lui faisant un sourire resplendissant montrant ses fines dents blanches. Il s'approchait du brun doucement pour ensuite rejoindre finalement la Hyuuga. Il avait de suite placé une main chaude sur l'épaule de la dite perle, signe muet qu'il était là, qu'elle n'avait rien à craindre.

Légèrement rassurée par ce simple contact, Hinata lui accordait un sourire tournant ses yeux à la couleur si rare vers le jeune homme. Elle pensait que celui-ci lui aurait offert un regard mais non, le soldat n'avait pas décrochait ses orbes brunes du nouvel arrivant.

Hinata se demandait alors une fois de plus ce qu'il pouvait bien lui échapper. Les deux jeunes hommes se lançaient dans une conversation muette où seul eux pouvaient y participer.

Finalement, Kiba, toujours de son magnifique sourire, entamait les premières paroles.

Je pensais que lui faire visiter les lieux vous serez bénéfique à tout les deux.

Et bien tu pense mal Kiba, maintenant faites moi le plaisir de sortir d'ici.

Leurs timbres de voix était grave, mais celle du prince avait quelque chose de glaciale qui faisait frissonner la princesse Hyuuga. Pourtant le brun, jouant avec le feu, n'avait pas dit son dernier mot et comptait bien rester ici dans cette chambre sombre.

Allons, Sasuke, ne prend pas tes grands airs, Hinata est à compté de ce jour ton épouse. Plus tôt vous ferez connaissance et mieux ce sera.

Subtilement et discrètement la main du soldat avait glissait dans le dos de la princesse, la poussant doucement mais sûrement vers le brun qui voyait très bien où son ami voulait en venir. Ne lui laissant pas le temps de faire ce qu'il comptait, Sasuke avait pris le bras de la brune d'une main ferme dans l'intention de la mettre à la porte.

Et une fois encore, leurs yeux s'étaient croisaient. Ils étaient comme des aimants, c'était plus fort qu'eux, comme si un lien s'était créé bien contre leurs volontés.

Sans comprendre ils se détaillaient tout les deux, à la recherche de réponses. Dans les yeux nacrés l'ont pouvait déceler douceur, crainte et tristesse alors que dans leurs contraires la haine, l'incertitude et la solitude habitaient les orbes d'encre. Plongeant dans l'âme de l'autre, ils avaient cette impression de déjà vu vite oubliée par la situation présente.

Profitant de la grande surprise et de l'esprit perdue de Hinata, Sasuke ouvrait en grand et rapidement une des portes pour y glisser sa soit disant épouse et lui claquer la porte au nez. Se retrouvant seul avec Kiba avec qui il allait avoir une sérieuse discussion qui s'annoncer houleuse.

Hinata quand à elle n'en revenait pas. Le temps que l'information sur ce qu'il venait de se passer monte, le rouge s'emparait de ses joues. Non mais que venait-il de ce passer ?! Venait-il de la mettre dehors ?! Une colère monstrueuse montait rapidement en elle, lui faisant serrer les points contre sa somptueuse robe victorienne. Elle devait avoir l'air fine, comme ça, devant cette grande porte à fulminer détaillée par les gardes aux sourires à peines cachés. Elle venait tout simplement d'être humilié une fois de plus. La brune hésitait entre ruer la porte de coups faisant signe de son mécontentement ou au contraire devait rester un temps soit peu digne et partir comme si de rien était.

Alors qu'elle allait choisir la deuxième option, la plus raisonnable, et partir loin de cette odieuse chambre, la brune entendait la voix puissante de Kiba au travers du bois. Celui-ci sermonner le prince de son manque horrible de politesse de sa façon de traiter la princesse, c'est à dire elle. La brune se sentait flatter d'être protégée par le soldat et avait chaud au cœur de savoir que tout compte fait elle ne serait peut-être pas seule dans cet immense palais d'or. Ne cherchant pas à écouter plus la conversation, Hinata demandait son chemin à un des garde. Celui-ci, de sa voix caverneuse et rieuse lui indiquait un couloir et de tourner à la fin de celui-ci à gauche. La princesse aurait aimée être accompagnait mais le soldat dans son armure lourde n'avait pas l'air de vouloir bouger de son poste. Hinata le soupçonnait même d'écouter la conversation qui avait lieu de l'autre coté du mur.

C'est donc d'un petit pas rageur que la brune s'enfonçait dans le labyrinthe que formaient les couloirs de ce château. Elle ne se rappelait jamais quel chemin emprunter, tout était si grand, si démesuré et impersonnel que tout se ressemblait et qu'aucuns détaillent ne pouvaient l'aider. C'est donc en demandant souvent son chemin que la princesse progressait à petit pas entre les murs de pierres. Parfois celle-ci avait de la chance et quelques galants soldats l'accompagnait jusque ça destination. Elle aimait être accompagnait, elle se sentait protégée et à chaque personnage elle découvrait de la vie dans cet atmosphère froid et conventionnelle.

Et ce soir ci, elle avait eu de la chance. En effet demandant une énième fois son chemin, un jeune homme d'à peine 14 ans lui avait proposait de directement l'accompagner, ce qu'elle s'était empressait d'accepter le sourire aux lèvres. L'adolescent était d'une nature timide comme elle, il n'y avait donc aucuns échanges verbaux entre eux mais des regards. Le garçon regardait le plus souvent la princesse pour la détailler, essayant d'être discret dans sa contemplation. Apparemment la jeune femme l'intriguait car il semblait essayer de comprendre. Hinata quand à elle l'observait aussi de son coté mais pas pour les mêmes raisons. Celle-ci se demandait à partir de quel âge les jeunes hommes étaient entraînés au combat. Celui à ses cotés était jeune et ne semblait pas encore avoir connu le sang. Il gardait une certaine candeur et pureté dans sa façon de voir les choses. Il était encore innocent.

Une fois arrivée face à ses apparemment, Hinata remerciait le soldat novice dans signe de tête et d'un chaud sourire avant d'ouvrir doucement sa porte. Elle était contente de pouvoir enfin souffler, cette journée avait était épuisante et forte en émotions. La brune se demandait si les jours au château étaient tous comme celui-là ou si simplement Dieu se jouait d'elle, la fatiguant moralement un peu plus chaque jour.

Dans un long soupire, la Hyuuga se laissait tomber face contre le matelas de son lit oubliant toute cette grâce qui la caractérisait. Elle était exténuée et n'avait pas la force de se battre afin d'enlever cette lourde robe, elle n'avait envie que d'une chose : dormir profondément dans ce lit si moelleux. Mais ce n'était pas l'avis de ses deux servantes attitrées, qui, à la vue de la princesse aussi fatiguée, s'étaient empressait de la lever et l'aider à se déshabiller derrière le paravent. Cela avait était rapide, puis pendant que l'une finissait le travail, l'autre courrait dans la salle de bain afin de lui faire chauffer de l'eau. A la vue de sa baignoire sur pieds si accueillante, Hinata n'avait pas résisté et laissait planer sur ses fines lèvres un sourire niai, les yeux mi-clos par la fatigue si prenante. Elle ne devait pas être belle à voir à cet instant, mais elle s'en fichait. Elle voulait juste un bain chaud et aller se coucher.

Une fois le bain pris, ses muscles bien détendus, sa peau bien frottée et son maquillage lavé, la princesse remerciait chaleureusement ses dames et les congédiait gentiment pour la soirée, leur souhaitant bonne nuit au passage. C'est donc sans aucunes aides que la brunette éteignait une à une les bougies qui éclairées les lieux, ne laissant que la chaude lumière du feu de cheminé vaciller. Une fois fait, s'approchant des grandes fenêtres qui habillaient ses murs, Hinata pouvait admirer le ciel habité par les étoiles et l'astre lunaire. Avec mélancolie elle ne lâchait du regard la lune, hypnotisait et attristée à la fois. Prise d'un frisson, elle décidait qu'il était temps de se coucher afin de sombrer dans les bras de Morphée. Hinata soulevait les lourdes couvertures sur son lit afin de s'y glisser dedans, veillant à ne laisser que sa tête dépasser, emmitouflé le plus possible afin de garder de la chaleur. Elle n'avait pas mis longtemps à s'endormir, la fatigue étant lourde et écrasante. Sa nuit sera sans rêves ni cauchemars, mais fort réparatrice.

Pendant que la princesse Hyuuga dormait à point fermé, une autre personne faisait les cents pas dans une chambre assez éloignée. Il réfléchissait, fronçait les sourcils, s'arrêtait pour repartir quelques secondes après. Il pensait à la mission, ce que lui cachaient ses parents adoptifs. Il n'avait pas tout les éléments en sa possession mais il était sur d'une chose, il n'était qu'un pion et la Hyuuga aussi. Il se demandait aussi ce que savait son frère, car il avait compris que lui aussi était impliqué dans cette histoire.

Sasuke se demandait qu'elle était cette arme que la famille Hyuuga possédait. Elle devait être importante et imposante pour que la famille royal s'en méfie. Il comprenait mieux pourquoi la princesse avait était enlevée, ils l'utilisaient comme moyen de pression contre les Hyuuga mais alors dans ce cas là pourquoi la marier et ne pas tout simplement la garder prisonnière ? Tout simplement parce que la jeune femme n'aurait sûrement pas parlait sous la menace ou la torture, et qu'une union était toujours bénéfique. Seulement, pourquoi lui et non pas son frère ? Naruto rêvait de cette femme, il l'avait tant souhaiter, c'était et est encore un défis pour lui. Obtenir les grâces de la femme la plus mystérieuse et légendée du pays. Il était aussi d'accord avec le blond sur le fait qu'elle n'était absolument pas déplaisante à regarder, mais lui était nullement intéressé par un mariage. Surtout par un mariage comme celui-ci, c'est à dire chiant.

Plus le brun pensait, plus il se perdait dans ses méninges. Il décidait donc d'y réfléchir plus tard à tête reposait. Sans plus de cérémonie, Sasuke prenait son manteau court à velours rouge précédemment posé sur une chaise de bois massif sombre afin de le mettre sur ses épaules et se protéger du froid de la nuit. Il ouvrait en grand une de ses portes faisant sur-sauter les gardes des deux cotés qui somnolaient de fatigue et d'ennuis, le prince avait laissé échapper un soupir d'exaspération en apercevant cela. Ne leur faisant pas plus remarquer leur inutilité, Sasuke quittait les hommes en armure les laissant le soin de fermer la lourde porte donnant à ses appartements et marchait d'un pas tendu dans les couloirs. Les allées n'étaient qu'à peine éclairées et toute vie avait quittée le château laissant les fantômes de la nuit refaire surface laissant une aura froide planer dans ce silence religieux. Le brun était habitué, chaque nuit le château mourrait pour ensuite retrouver un semblant de vie au levé du soleil en même temps que le petit peuple recommençait sa besogne hebdomadaire.

Le son de ses pas claquait dans un tac synchronisé, son lourd manteau sur les épaules volait légèrement et paresseusement au grès de ses mouvements. Dans la nuit le prince aux cheveux sombres dégageait une aura mystérieuse accentuée par son in-expression et sang froid légendaire.

Sasuke s'était arrêté au file de sa course devant une porte. Celle-ci aussi était surveillée par des gardes, mais contrairement aux siens, les hommes cette fois-ci dormaient à point fermé le dos appuyé contre le mur soutenant leur carcasse de fer. Le prince voulait les réveiller et donnait des coups de pieds dans leurs jambes afin de les faire réagir. Seulement ses tentatives étaient vains car les soldats ne bougeaient pas d'un pouce. Un mauvais pressentiment s'installait suite à cette remarque sombre, quelque chose n'était pas normal. Décidant de passer outre se détaille, le ténébreux, comme certaines de ses maîtresses aimaient l'appeler, poussait doucement et silencieusement la porte qui le séparée de la chambre d'à côté et passait discrètement la tête dans l'entrebâille afin de regarder ce qui l'entourer. Personne en vue, le prince rentrait finalement complètement faisant attention à n'émettre aucuns bruits.

D'un pas feutré le prince se rapprochait d'un grand lit où une fine silhouette se dessinait sous les énormes couvertures blanches. Il voyait sous ses yeux se dévoiler une petite tête brune endormie, plongée dans un sommeil lourd et profond. Le visage figé et éclairé par l'astre lunaire rendait ce moment irréelle et donnait l'impression que le temps avait décidé d'arrêter de couler. De son regard perçant et sombre, Sasuke détaillait la jeune femme et tentait perdu dans ses pensées de découvrir les secrets qui entouraient la belle endormie. Il cherchait des réponses qui bien-sur ne viendraient pas. Comme attiré par cette peau blanche sous ses yeux, le prince s'était légèrement rapprochait, si bien qu'il ne lui fallait que tendre la main afin de la toucher. Il entendait la respiration calme et ralentie de la brune, signe qu'il ne risquait aucun réveil.

Prenant le temps de détailler plus en profondeur le visage de la princesse, le brun comprenait maintenant pourquoi ses parents n'avaient donnés cette mission au blond. Naruto déjà subjugué par les charmes Hyuuga avant même de l'avoir vu, il n'aurait pu la remplir convenablement, laissant son esprit possessif et ses sentiments empiéter sur son objectif.

Alors que son altesse voulait retourner dans ses appartements, ne trouvant rien d'intéressant pour sa mission sur ce visage, son regard avait était attiré par une des fenêtres. Le ciel sombre habité d'étoiles était magnifique, si beau qu'il en était hypnotisant. Il aimait croire que ces astres lumineux étaient fait pour permettre aux voyageurs de garder espoirs sur le destination. Il aimait croire aussi que la lune les protégée des ténèbres. Au fond de lui, Sasuke était encore un enfant, une part d'innocence et de pureté persisté encore et toujours. Le brun cherchait à éradiquer cette marque de faiblesse sans pour autant savoir que ce point faible lui serait peu être un jour utile.

Le silence de la nuit régnait en maître sur les lieux, tous le monde dormait et la vie dehors était comme ralentie. La chambre de la princesse n'y faisait pas exception, seulement le hululement d'une chouette se faisait entendre. Sasuke pestait contre l'animal, cela pourrait réveiller la princesse à tous moment, il ne devait tarder. Alors que le brun se dirigeait vers la porte afin de partir le plus vite possible, un grattement se faisait entendre près de la fenêtre qu'il contemplait il y a peu. Sasuke s'était retourné curieux et son regard croisait les yeux jaunes d'une chouette. Celle-ci entièrement vêtue de blanc, s'était posée sur le rebord en pierre frappant la vitre de son bec crochu tout en chuintant. L'oiseau ne semblait pas quitter des yeux le brun qui était de plus en plus intrigué par cet étrange animale au comportement dérangeant. C'était comme ci la chouette du nom de effraie chassait le prince de la chambre, l'intimidant par ses agissement. Comprenant le message, le prince avait pris la décision de partir, mais non sans tirer les immenses rideaux de velours afin de faire fuir l'oiseau. Après cela, le brun regagnait sa chambre l'esprit tourmenté par ce qu'il venait de se passer. La force de la Hyuuga résidait-elle dans les volatiles ? Futile.

Le lendemain Hinata était levé par ses deux charmantes servantes, celles-ci ouvrant les rideaux pourtant encore ouvert hier soir. L'une lui posait un plateau remplit de gourmandise tandis que l'autre lui préparait sa tenue, choisissant quelle robe lui irait le mieux pour ce début de journée frais. La princesse n'était pas du matin, même si celle-ci s'était couchée assez tôt, elle aimait les grasses mâtiné à traîner au lit et réfléchir sur ses différents rêves. Au manoir, la brune aimait conter ses songes de la nuit à ses servantes qui étaient pour elle comme des amis. Elle se demandait tout en regardant les deux femmes courir dans tout les sens si elles seraient un jour aussi proches avec elle. Mais n'ayant fait aucuns rêves, la brune chassait ces cogitations futiles pour croquer dans un délicieux croissant au beurre bien doré. Avec cela un verre de jus d'orange fraîchement pressé lui avait était servie, elle n'aimait pas le laid et cela se savait déjà dans les cuisines apparemment.

Après avoir pris son temps, la brune redonnait le plateau à une de ses dames et se laissait coiffer et habiller pour la journée. Aujourd'hui, elle avait sa journée à elle toute seule. Pas de prince, pas de mari, pas de roi ni reine. Elle en avait décidait ainsi. Elle restait tout de même une princesse et une Hyuuga, pas une prisonnière bien que les apparences ne laissent pas paraître comme cela.

Et en ce jour brumeux, Hinata avait décidée d'aller explorer ce labyrinthe royal qui la séquestré.

Elle n'était pas de mauvaise humeur, ni de bonne, mais son air serein laissé penser que son esprit était apaisé. La perle faisait claquer ses petits talons et voler les pans de sa robe souple aux motifs floraux à chacun de ses pas. Son regard glissait sur les murs et les peintures accrochaient ici et là. De temps en temps la princesse s'autoriser à ouvrir une porte afin d'assouvir sa curiosité et de tracer une carte que seule ses pensées pouvaient en dessiner les courbes. Les gardes, dans leurs armures bien brillante ne se gênaient pas d'observer ce corps pur déambuler sous leurs yeux, laissant eux aussi libre cours à leur curiosité et imagination.

Hinata avait découvert avec ce petit jeu, les cuisines fort bruyantes du palais. Dans cet immense lieu froid le carrelage était crasseux tant les pieds piétinaient le sol, la lumière était faible et nombreux étaient les torchons sales traînant ici et là. Une dame ne devrait voir ça et ne devrait rentrer dans des lieux comme celui-ci. Et pourtant, la Hyuuga y posé déjà un pied. Un seul, juste un seul pas pour que sa présence soit aussitôt remarquée. Un homme, grand et gras venait à sa rencontre en seulement quelques enjambés, les points sur les hanches. Celui-ci avait de long et épais cheveux châtain relevaient par un bandeau rouge, évitant ainsi une gène au niveau des yeux. Sur sa taille était attaché un tablier propre qui contrasté avec l'environnement. Son regard avait l'air sévère, et ses yeux étaient posés sur la petite personne qu'était la princesse.

Que faites-vous ici ?! Ce n'est pas un lieu approprié pour vous, princesse. _Grondait l'homme imposant._

Voyez m'excuser monsieur, je suis un peu curieuse de découvrir la vie au palais et la bonne odeur de vos petits fours m'a attiré en ces lieux.

Dans ce cas si vous le souhaitez je chargerais quelqu'un de vous en apporter dans la salle à manger ou dans vos quartier, mais de grâce dame Hyuuga quitter mes cuisines.

Ce ne sera pas la peine de vous donner ce mal, je reviendrais plus tard, si ma présence dérange. _Disait la princesse tout en se détournant du cuisinier._

Le chef aurait bien voulu protester, mais déjà la princesse Hinata était partie. Non pas qu'il n'aimait pas cette personne, mais les cuisines étaient dangereuses et il ne pouvait se permettre de blesser une tête royale. Se grattant légèrement le crane le chef cuisinier Choza retournait à ses occupassions tout en repensant à cette drôle de femme qui se baladait partout.

Hinata, bien qu'ayant déjeuné il y a peu, avait de nouveau faim. La bonne odeur qui ce dégageait de cette porte, il y a peu ouverte par ses mains, avait réveillé son appétit gourmand. Elle se promettait de repasser plus tard, afin d'assouvir son palet. Le sourire aux lèvres, elle continuait son chemin. Elle pensait cette journée bien commencer.


	8. Amis ou ennemis ?

La princesse Hyuuga se baladait encore dans les divers couloirs du château à la recherche d'une distraction pour la journée. Un peu plus tôt, celle-ci avait trouvé les cuisines, se faisant gentiment chasser des lieux. L'homme qui l'avait accueilli était fort grand et avait du caractère, néanmoins la jeune femme ne s'était pas sentie oppressée par cette forte carrure. Elle essayerais plus tard de retrouver cette fameuse porte.

Bien que sa promenade soit tranquille, la demoiselle était de plus en plus fatiguée de chercher quelque chose qu'elle ne savait pas elle même. Si elle ne tenait pas à son image, celle-ci se serait déjà avachie quelque part contre un mur. Elle ne souhaitait qu'une chose, s'asseoir ne serait-ce que quelques minutes. De nature fragile, la femme aux yeux de nacres se fatiguée vite et n'avait pas grande force. Alors marcher depuis un bout de temps déjà, supportant sa lourde robe pourtant aux apparences fluide, la princesse hésitait à continuer ou faire demi-tour. Essayant une nouvelle et dernière porte, qu'elle n'a était sa surprise en découvrant un lieu lumineux rempli de livres et de fauteuils ! Dans un soupire de soulagement et de bonheur, Hinata se laissait glisser au travers de la porte afin de mieux contempler les lieux. Une légère odeur de poussière planait dans l'air, les maigres rayons lumineux en ce temps brumeux perçaient les vitres des grandes fenêtres. L'atmosphère était chaleureuse, réchauffé par une grande cheminée au centre de la pièce alimenté le plus silencieusement possible par un serviteur du royaume. Ici une dizaine d'étagères habillaient cette grande bibliothèque toute touchant de peu l'immense plafond doré. Des allées de livres étaient formées, au milieu de celles-ci quelques tables rondes, des chaises et des fauteuils prenaient place promettant confort pendant une bonne lecture.

Au centre de cette même grande bibliothèque, des petits ricanements gentillets se faisaient entendre. Se laissant guider une fois encore par la curiosité, Hinata marchait l'esprit dans le vague vers ces paroles flou à ses oreilles. Mais plus la brune s'approchait, plus le son devenait clair. Elle pouvait enfin comprendre.

Je t'assure ! Ce jeune homme m'a demandait quelques minutes de bonheur ! _Entendait-elle en premier._

Non ? Et que lui as-tu dis ?! _Une deuxième voix se faisait comprendre._

Que s'il ne déguerpissait pas sur le champs je m'assurerais que le futur roi ait vent de ses intentions ! _S'exclamait une autre._

Oh ! Bien dit, ma chère ! Pour qui nous prennent-ils ?

Pour des filles de joie … _soupirait une d'entre elles._

Devant la princesse Hyuuga, discutaient trois femmes toute plus belle les unes que les autres. L'une avait de long cheveux d'un blond presque blanc attachés en une grande et magnifique tresse africaine. Ses yeux d'un bleu pur étaient brillant de malice et la silhouette féminine était fine. Celle-ci était assise sur un fauteuil le dos droit et la tête haute, ses mains tenait une tasse bouillante de ce qui semblait être du thé. Aux coté de la blonde se tenait une jeune femme qu'Hinata avait déjà vu il y a peu. Tenten si elle se rappelait bien. Ses cheveux châtain bouclés autrefois détachés étaient cette fois-ci ramenés en deux couettes basses, ce qui lui affiné le visage et la rajeunissait. Puis une dernière jeune femme que la princesse avait eu du mal à observer car de dos, avait des cheveux épais couleur blé lâchés à la sauvage sur ses épaules. De son regard s'échapper un on ne sais quoi de félin et d'insaisissable. Ses yeux étaient rieurs et en amande, signe que c'était une femme du sud.

Bien qu'un peu timide, Hinata se disait que si elle voulait faire connaissance avec d'autres femmes c'était le moment. Trois femme. Cela pouvait paraître peu intimidant pour une personne pleine de confiance en elle, mais pour la brune faire le premier pas était quelque chose de difficile. De plus, rien n'était plus méchant qu'un groupe de femme, rigolant sur le dos de n'importe quel malheureux passant sous leur regard d'observatrice. Détaillant et énumérant chaque défaut afin de se sentir un peu plus supérieur chaque fois. Les femmes étaient des êtres facilement jaloux. Et Hinata suscitait la jalousie. Mais prenant son courage à deux mains et inspirant un grand coup, la Hyuuga se jetait à l'eau. Au pire des cas, elle serait rejetée et moquée. Au meilleur des cas elle se lierait d'amitié avec ces femmes. Avançant doucement, les mains l'une dans l'autre serraient fortement, la brune se raclait la gorge afin de se faire entendre et attirer l'attention sur elle.

Bonjour. _Ne pouvait que dire la perle._

Plantée face à ces regards interrogateur, Hinata se sentait de plus en plus bête. Elle n'avait pas pensé à ce qu'elle pourrait dire ou faire. Elle aurait du prendre un livre afin de paraître plus crédible ! Pourquoi n'y avait-elle pas pensé ?! Alors que la princesse pensait faire demi-tour le plus vite possible, une des femmes l'invité à s'asseoir.

Oh bonjour ! Vous devez être la nouvelle épouse, _disait-elle une grand sourire aux lèvres tout en se levant et posant sa tasse fumante sur une table proche._

Nous ferez vous l'honneur de vous asseoir avec nous ? _Continuait-elle._

Euh … Et bien, oui bien sur ! _Répondait prise de court la brunette._

Hinata s'était assise sur un fauteuil aux motifs floraux et sauvages très confortable Elle était légèrement gênée et ne savait par ou commencer une conversation. Alors elle décidait de se présenter, tout simplement.

Enchantée mesdames, je me présente, je suis Hinata de la famille Hyuuga. _Disait-elle un petit sourire timide aux lèvres._

C'est nous qui sommes enchantées ! On a tant entendu parler de vous Hinata ! Nous pouvons vous appelez par votre prénom n'est ce pas ? _Parlait rapidement et fortement une des blondes._

Bien entendu.

Parfait ! Je vous présente Ino Yamanaka, deuxième épouse du prince Naruto. Tenten Hoshigaki quatrième épouse et Temari No Sabaku, moi même, troisième épouse.

Nous nous sommes déjà rencontrées, _précisait la Hoshigaki._

Pour appuyer ses dires, la princesse hochait de la tête sous les yeux légèrement plus grand des deux autres membres féminin. La plus grande et plus fine s'exclamait, son poing droit sur la hanche :

Et tu ne nous as rien dit, Tenten ?!

Le ton était gentillet et taquin mais le regard de la blonde la fusillait sur place. La brunette plaidant coupable rigolait simplement en haussant les épaules signe qu'il n'y avait rien d'alarmant. Hinata avait tous de même noté le changement de personne. Elles se tutoyaient, mais elles la vouvoyaient. Il y avait aussi cette présentation qui chiffonnait la brune.

Qui est la première épouse ?

Cette place revient à Sakura Haruno, _pestait entre ses dents la Yamanaka._ C'est la première dame. Je pense que vous avez déjà dû l'apercevoir, on ne peut la manquer avec ses cheveux roses.

Première dame ?

Ce mot avait piqué la curiosité de la nacre. Était-il question de rang ?

Oui la première dame est la femme en première place pour accéder au trône. Si un jour Sakura venait à disparaître, c'est Ino qui prendrait sa place. Cependant ce n'est pas près d'arriver ! Naruto est dingue de cette vipère ! _Expliquait Temari._

Aux dires des trois jeunes femmes, Hinata constatait que cette épouse aux cheveux rose n'était pas vraiment aimée au château. La brune n'avait rien contre la Haruno mais devait se l'avouer, elle ne la portait pas dans son cœur et tout son être lui criait de se méfier d'elle. La demoiselle avait un visage d'ange dont il fallait apparemment tenir à distance. Cependant la perle se promis d'apprendre à la connaître un peu plus, car elle voulait d'une part se faire sa propre opinion mais aussi parce qu'un dicton bien connu lui venait à l'esprit : Garde tes amis proches de toi, et tes ennemis encore plus.

Pendant que Hinata méditait sur ces pensées, Tenten lui servait discrètement une tasse de thé dans le service en porcelaine proche d'elles sur la table. La châtain lui tendait le liquide fumant, lui offrant en même temps une assiette assortie afin d'éviter toute tâche.

Vous devriez vous méfier d'elle et de Naruto, princesse Hinata. _Lui disait dans un souffle Tenten le regard triste._

Se méfier ? La perle l'avait bien comprit mais était quelques peu déstabilisé par cet avertissement. Cela dû se voir car une des blondes expliquait :

Le prince est capricieux et sa place au trône est souvent remise en question par le peuple et les conseillers. Il se laisse guider par ses sentiments et n'aurait pas peur d'entamer une guerre contre un pays un peu trop gênant. Il ne ferait pas un bon roi, et certains tournent leur loyauté envers le prince Sasuke ce qui ne plaît pas à tout le monde, y compris dame Sakura.

Son ''mari'' ? Il était certes une personne réfléchi mais Hinata ne voyait rien en lui qui ressemblerait à l'étoffe d'un roi. Le brun avait plutôt l'air de se laisser vivre.

De ce fait, si Sasuke devient le futur héritier, vous, étant sa première dame, vous deviendrez la futur reine. _Terminait la blonde sauvage._

Un peu perdu, la Hyuuga digérait avec mal les nouvelles informations. Était-elle donc en danger ? Avait-elle donc une réelle raison de se méfier de la rose ? Naruto était-il encore plus mauvais qu'elle ne le pensait ? Oserait-il la tuer ? Et son épouse, pourrait-elle aussi lui ôter la vie ?

Hinata posait une main sur son front, l'autre tenant toujours sa tasse fumante et soupirait d'ennuis. Depuis qu'elle avait été enlever, sa vie ressemblait de plus en plus à la trame d'un roman. Quand allait-elle enfin rentrer chez elle ? Quand son père enverrait une armée afin de la récupérer ?

Ne partageant pas son questionnement, la princesse buvait finalement son thé qui refroidissait déjà. Ses mouvements pleins de grâce et de retenue ne laisse aucunement paraître ses tourments. Mais ses yeux toujours si expressifs exposaient aux trois jeunes femmes qui la dévisageaient des craintes.

Ayant finie, la tasse avait été posée sur la table avec ses consœurs et Hinata se levait de son fauteuil faisant un magnifique sourire aux épouses.

Mille merci pour vos mises en garde. Je … Je vous apprécie déjà. _Ne pouvait s'empêcher de dire la brune, une légère gêne sur les joues._ Pouvons-nous … Nous donner rendez-vous ici demain ? J'aimerais faire plus ample connaissance avec vous. Si vous le souhaitez bien évidemment ! _Ajoutait-elle rapidement._

Quelques regards entre elles et les épouses opinaient, acquissent avec le sourire. Elles étaient magnifiquement belle.

Néanmoins, vous devriez faire attention princesse. Ici au château tout le monde ment, vous êtes aujourd'hui entourée de menteur et menteuse. Beaucoup ont déjà les mains souillées et seraient près à recommencer pour leur confort. Et qui sais, nous sommes peut être aussi en train d'abuser de vous.

Ino, de sa grande stature droite et fine, fixait assez durement Hinata lui donnant des frissons dans le dos. Elle comprenait, du moins elle pensait comprendre, ce que la blonde essayait de lui dire. Elle allait devoir lire entre les lignes et jouer constamment ses pions sur l'échiquier géant. Chaque coup devait être calculé et réfléchi.

Néanmoins, un petit peu déboussolé par cet avertissement froid mais surtout ce regard sombre, Hinata lui signifiait qu'elle avait compris et s'inclinait légèrement afin de les quitter en bonne et due forme.

La brunette flânant encore une fois dans les couloirs, prenait cette fois-ci une destination qu'elle connaissait : Les cuisines. Même si se repairer dans ce château immense était quelque chose de difficile, la situation du garde mangé ,elle, était des plus simples. Se souvenant des couloirs empreintés, Hinata avait vite fait de se retrouver devant cette lourde porte encore une fois grande ouverte. Se souvent de l'accueil peu chaleureux et des conseils du chef cuisinier, la princesse ne rentrait pas et attendait sur le pas de la porte le regard sur la quinzaine de personne afféré aux cuisines. Et une personne semblait s'être rendu compte de sa présence, car celle-ci se dirigée vers elle un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Bonjour vous devez être la princesse Hyuuga. _Entamait le nouveau venu._ On m'a prévenue que vous viendrez peut-être nous rendre visite.

C'était un jeune homme fort rond et grand. Sa mâchoire carrée était cachée par deux joues bien charnues, ses cheveux châtain étaient dans un désordre monstre et tenus par un bandeau rouge qui rappelait vaguement quelque chose ou quelqu'un à la brune. Son sourire généreux éblouissait les yeux tant ses dents étaient blanches ainsi que son tablier immaculé. A ce détail, ce fut la révélation.

Bonjour ! Vous devez être le fil du chef cuisinier, je me trompe ?

Non madame, c'est bien moi. Choji Akimichi, _se présentait le jeune homme en faisant une révérence maladroite_. Mon père est Choza Akimichi madame.

Enchantée de vous connaître Choji, je suis venue pour vous emprunter un peu de pain ainsi que quelques petit four.

Oh fort bien ! Il vous en faut beaucoup ?

Assez oui, nous serons plusieurs. _Rajoutait la femme avec un timide sourire énigmatique._

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Le cuisinier partait chercher se dont avait besoin la princesse, prenant au passage un panier en osier pour le transport. Dans celui-ci un torchon avait était posé afin de garder les mets au chaud et de capturer les futurs miettes. Le jeune homme prenait grand soin de lui choisir le meilleur et avait même eu la gentillesse d'y glisser un pot de confiture. Le tout recouvert une fois de plus d'un torchon afin de cacher les mets des regards curieux.

Merci, _disait la princesse pleine de gratitude._

De rien m'dame. Mais cela fait un beau et lourd panier pour une princesse. Allez-vous réussir à le porter ?

Oh bien sur ! O-oui.

Parfait, dans ce cas bonne appétit à vous. Je retourne travailler, _disait le cuisinier chaleureux tout en se tournant et laissant la porte ouverte._

Hinata était heureuse, un beau et lourd panier tenu de sa main droite par la anse, elle marchait vers les cachots dans l'intention de partager ces petits four avec leurs plus affamés. Afin d'éviter tout ébruitements inutile au seins du château, la brunette essayait de trouver son chemin par ses propres moyens. Elle avait quelque peu du mal mais il lui semblait prendre le bon chemin.

Et bien que les couloirs et peintures se ressemblaient beaucoup, la perle avait trouvé son bonheur. C'est à dire cette fameuse porte en bois épais abîmée par le temps et le manque de soin. Comme à sa première visite, aucuns gardes n'étaient aux cotés, elle se résignait donc à ouvrir seule ce meuble. Posant le panier sur le sol non loin d'elle, la brune prenait de ses deux mains le heurtoir en fer forgé et tirait avec toute la force dont elle était capable. C'était avec difficulté et lenteur que la porte s'ouvrait dans un grincement strident et froid, donnant des frissons dans le dos de la princesse.

Hinata avait repris son petit panier. Elle faisait attention de ne pas glisser sur ces marches poisseuses et humides, elle ne voulait pas renverser le fruit de ses efforts. Bien qu'elle ne les avait pas préparée de ses mains, la brune n'avait pas le courage de retourner chercher d'autres pains à l'autre bout du château. C'est avec un léger dégoût qu'elle posait une de ses mains sur la parois rocheuse afin de se tenir un minimum. La dernière fois, Naruto était avec elle et l'empêchait de tomber, cette fois-ci elle se débrouillerait comme une grande.

Une fois arrivée en bas, Hinata marchait le sourire aux lèvres de voir les visages ravis des prisonniers en sa présence. Le panier faisait de nombreux heureux et c'était avec joie et bienveillance que la princesse distribuait les mets aux affamés du cachot. Seulement éclairée par la lumière des torches, une atmosphère festif et chaleureuse s'installait peu à peu.

Konohamaru, le jeune garçon dont elle avait fait une promesse il y a peu l'avait pris dans ses frêles bras. Lui entourant le cou au travers des barreaux, les larmes aux yeux. Un sourire fatigué dominait son visage enfantin, et ses yeux brillaient comme remplient de milles et une étoiles. Il semblait aux anges.

Gardant le meilleur pour la fin, Hinata marchait vers le fin fond des cachots à la recherche de son cousin. Elle ne pouvait pas en donner à tout le monde, aussi voulait-elle garder des mets pour son cousin attaché seul en face d'un soldat-bourreau la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vue. Elle l'avait vite trouvée et courait maintenant vers lui, légèrement anxieuse de l'état dans lequel elle le retrouverait. Elle avait peur de ce qu'elle pourrait voir mais il lui avait temps manqué ! Les journées sont passées très vite, mais à aucuns instants elle ne l'avait oubliée.

Mais ce fut rassurée que la jeune femme s'était accroupie aux cotés du jeune homme dont les bras étaient surélevés et attachait par des chaînes au mur verdâtre et gras. Doucement elle lui caressait la joue afin de lui lever le visage et pouvoir l'observer. Neji avait la face parsemée de plusieurs griffures en cicatrisation et un œil au beurre noir bientôt guéris. Il lui semblait qu'il n'avait pas était frappé depuis quelques temps, ce qui la rassurait.

Légèrement surpris par cette douce présence, le brun tournait les yeux vers la brune, le trouble dans ses prunelles grises. Il détaillait la personne devant lui, comme si il doutait, comme si il n'y croyait pas. Il voulait dire quelque chose, sa bouche était entrouverte mais aucuns son ne voulaient sortir. Il hésitait. Hinata n'attendant pas plus s'était laissée aller et glissaient ses petits bras autour du jeune homme le plongeant dans une étreinte chaude et agréable. Elle fermait les yeux afin de savourer cette instant intime silencieusement.

P-princesse Hi-hinata ? _Demandait son cousin la voix enrouée._

Chut … C'est moi, je suis là. _Susurrait-elle_

Neji soufflait. Un soufflement d'apaisement s'échappait de ses lèvres. Il reprenait une respiration normale et lente, apaisé par la présence posée sur lui. Il était heureux de la revoir saine et sauve. Elle n'avait pas l'air malheureuse et cela lui mettait du baume au cœur, lui qui était son garde du corps et qui était sensé la protéger de tout malheurs.

Je t'apporte un petit quelque chose.

Hinata s'était détachée du jeune homme, un peu à contre cœur, afin de lui donner le petit bout de paradis qu'elle ramener d'en haut. Elle lui avait gardée la confiture, en privilégié. Et c'est avec amour et tendresse qu'elle lui tartinait ce sucre sur du pain encore tiède. Elle voulait lui faire plaisir et lui montrer qu'elle était là. Qu'elle était avec lui dans cette même galère et qu'elle le soutenait.

C'était un peu gênée que la princesse lui donnait à manger, le brun ne pouvant pas se nourrir tout seul ayant les poignées attachaient. Ils avaient tout les deux les joues habitait de rouge et quiconque les verrait dirait qu'ils formait un mignon petit couple. Seulement, leur lien était fraternel mais ça peut de prisonniers le savaient.

Une fois fini, les deux bruns ne savaient que se dire. Mais, pour une fois, c'était Neji qui entamait une conversation.

Comment cela se passe en haut ? Je veux dire … Ils vous traitent bien ?

Oh oui, ne t'en fais pas … Ils ne m'ont pas brutalisé.

Et … p-pour votre … mariage ? _Demandait-il le regard fuyant._

Eh …. Bien … Je peux m'estimer heureuse, j-je crois. Mon mari est si froid et distant … J-je … Le mariage n'a pas était consommé.

Suite à cela, une imposante et étouffante gêne alimentée par un grand silence s'installait. Neji était rassuré, la perle de sa famille n'avait pas perdu son salut. Elle était encore digne et vierge et il soufflait afin d'expirer tout l'air qu'il avait gardé en lui, attendant la réponse.

Je vais devoir y aller Neji …

Je sais …

Je reviendrais le plus vite possible.

Pour toute réponse, la jeune femme avait eu le droit à un beau sourire qu'elle se promettait de ne jamais oublier, gravé dans sa mémoire. Malgré que le regard du brun était remplis de tristesse et solitude, Hinata voulait croire que sa visite lui avait fait du bien. Et c'est le cœur lourd qu'elle laissait son cousin seul dans ces cachots froid et humide, remontant les escaliers en pierre le visage accablé sans se rendre compte qu'une paire d'yeux l'observait depuis un bout de temps au loin tapis dans l'ombre.

Un peu plus loin dans un autre château du pays de Konoha, un homme richement habillé aux longs cheveux sombres et aux yeux pales était debout devant son bureau. Ses traits tirés, ses cernes aussi grandes que des poches et ses cheveux légèrement emmêlés habituellement lisses laissaient transparaître une grande anxiété. D'une main tremblante et couverte de petites taches rousses, il se couvrait les yeux appuyant par la même occasion sur l'arête de son nez. Dans un soupire il laissait s'échapper sa frustration. Il se sentait impuissant et pris au piège. Devant lui, sur le bureau de bois lasuré se présentait une lettre où le sceau royal y était apposé. Ce même papier annoncé de mauvaises nouvelles.

La tête couronnée utilisée sur cette feuille le chantage, faisant comprendre qu'au moindre signe offensif de leur part la vie des prisonniers serait menacée. Bien que connu pour être froid et sévère, le vieille homme ne voulait en aucun cas que du mal soit fait, sa fille ainée et son neveu étant aux mains ennemies. Malheureusement la situation n'était pas des plus simples. La princesse avait un rôle important dans le manoir et était promis à un grand destin, il en était de même pour le jeune homme lui aussi enlevé. Il avait promis à son frère de le protéger … Il avait failli à sa parole.

En bon souverain qu'il était dans sa famille, il cherchait une solution afin de les ramener tout deux vivants et en bonne santé. Pour lui il n'y avait qu'une solution, bien qu'il n'aimait pas l'admettre il ne pouvait s'en sortir seul.

Il hésitait depuis un moment déjà, depuis plusieurs jours même, relisant et mémorisant les lignes faites de lettres sur cette feuille maudite. Il soupirait encore … Il ne savait que faire. Tous cela l'empêché de dormir et par la même occasion réfléchir.

Le visage de fille cadette traversant son esprit suivit de celui de son frère, le brun fini par accepter l'inévitable. Se dirigeant doucement vers une armoire sur sa gauche, il ouvrait la porte vitrée afin d'en sortir une étrange flûte argentée où une perle d'ivoire trônait en solitaire sur le bec de l'instrument. Regardant l'objet interdit entre ses mains, le patriarche hésitait puis le portait finalement à sa bouche afin d'en jouer une mélodie sourde à l'oreille humaine. Aucuns son ne se faisaient entendre et pourtant le vieille homme semblait sur de lui.

Il ne lui avait pas fallu attendre longtemps, que déjà les résultats étaient là. Dos au reste de la pièce, le brun regardait la lune visible en plein jour d'un air pensif, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Il savait qu'il n'était plus seul, mais il ne voulait se retourner tous de suite appréhendant les minutes qui vont suivre. Néanmoins il l'avait fait et affronté maintenant ce regard bleu si particulier. Un bleu hypnotisant et effrayant.

Pour quelle raison avez-vous osé m'appeler ? _Se faisait entendre une voix grave et caverneuse._

Je … Veuillez excuser mon impolitesse mon prince mais il s'agit là d'une urgence capitale.

Le vieille homme bien que courageux et imperturbable, prenait soin de peser ses mots, transpirant de grosse gouttes déjà visibles sur son front. Il avait peur de la réaction suite à sa prochaine révélation.

La princesse Hinata, votre promise à était enlevée. Je …

Comment ?! _Coupait la voix._ Votre rôle était de la protéger jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit prête ! Rien de plus, rien de moins ! Comment cela a-t-il pu se passer ?

La voix grondait, faisant trembler discrètement le brun. Un grognement animal se faisait entendre faisant comprendre son mécontentement. Un souffle puissant et chaud frappait l'air froid de la pièce.

Le roi l'a fait enlever afin de la promettre à un de ses fils. Ils nous ont attaqués et nous n'avons compris la cible que trop tard. Veuillez pardonner mon incompétence, prince. _Le maître des lieux s'excusait du mieux qu'il pouvait en s'inclinant bien bas._

J'imagine vous êtes aussi dans l'incapacité de la ramener !

N'ayez crainte, je m'occupe du reste. _Renchérissait la voix sans attendre de réponse._

Dans un dernier grognement, l'invité repartait comme il était venu, ne laissant derrière lui rien d'autre qu'une atmosphère glaciale. Tel un fantôme il repartait dans l'ombre sans un bruit.

Quand le patriarche eu la certitude qu'il était parti, celui-ci se laissait tomber lourdement sur son fauteuil en velours et se permettait de s'ouvrir une petite bouteille de vin rouge afin de se remettre de ces émotions fortes.

Il était bien heureux de n'avoir aucuns spectateur car son image d'homme dure serait ternie à jamais emportant avec elle l'honneur du clan Hyuuga. Doucement il laissait sa frustration et son sentiment d'impuissance couler sur ses joues.


	9. Nuit folle

Il était tard lorsque Hinata était rentrée dans sa chambre. Celle-ci avait passé la plus grande partie de sa journée en compagnie de la blonde aux yeux océan afin de mieux la connaître, elle et ses consœurs. Marchant ensemble dans les allées vides du château, la brune avait appris que peu de femme connaissait le bonheur au palais. Certaines en manque d'amour et d'affection vivaient des aventures avec des gardes ou conseillers dans la plus grande des discrétions. Apparemment le prince Naruto ne savait rien, ou du moins il le laissait croire. Pour la brunette, il devait certainement avoir des doutes car les rumeurs fusaient au travers des bouches et il était dure de garder un secret.

Hinata prenait de plus en plus en affection certaines épouses qu'elle voyait fugacement tel que Tenten, Temari, Ino ou bien encore Hana dont elle avait appris son appartenance à la famille Inuzuka, la même que Kiba qui était son cousin. Bien qu'elle ne leur confirait pas ses secrets les plus sombres, elle pouvait se laisser aller en leur compagnie et apprécier les moments ensembles. La demoiselle aux yeux de perles n'avait toujours pas croisée l'épouse favorite de l'héritier aux cheveux blond, et cela l'inquiétée quelques peut. Elle se demandait si cela était un coup du destin, ou si celle-ci l'évitait. Penser que la femme aux cheveux roses préparait un coup tordu n'était pas absurde mais ne ressemblé pas à la façon de penser de la brune. Néanmoins elle se devait de s'attendre à tout dans ce royaume pourri et corrompu jusqu'à la moelle.

Dans un soupire fatigué, la princesse se dirigeait vers son armoire en bois blanc afin d'y tirer une chemise de nuit des plus simples. La nuit avait déjà pris place dans les cieux aussi la pièce n'était éclairé que par la chaude lumière sortant de sa cheminée personnelle encore allumée. Jetant son habit propre sur le lit, la brune allait commencer à se déshabiller seule en délassant son corsé serré sur sa poitrine. Ne faisant nullement attention à son environnement silencieux, la princesse n'avait pas sentit la présence d'un intrus dans ses appartements. Et c'est surprise que Hinata sentait deux mains froide glisser sur ses épaules dénudées entrant en contacte avec sa peau.

Interdite, Hinata voulait crier afin de faire part de sa peur mais aucuns son ne voulait sortir de sa gorge devenue sèche. Elle s'était retournée aussi vite que ses réflexes lui permettaient, faisant voler ses fins cheveux indigo autour de son visage poupin. Devant elle se tenait un jeune homme un peu plus âgée qu'elle, doté de magnifique yeux bleu dont la couleur transmettait le froid des glaciers, avec un sourire fin sur un visage figé de toute émotion. Ses cheveux étaient étrangement blancs, mi-long pour un homme, et encadrés ce portait aux traits fin et soignés. Sa peau si pâle et ses vêtement si ample et pure donnaient une image irréelle au tableau.

La jeune femme ne l'avait vu que peu de fois, pourtant elle le reconnaîtrait entre milles tant cet homme était unique. De ce qu'elle se souvenait, elle lui avait toujours connu ce visage si angélique et inaccessible. Il n'avait pas vieilli d'un pouce, n'avait pas pris une ride et avait toujours cette aura divine l'entourant.

Plongeant son regard nacre dans celui glaciale et frais du nouveau venu, Hinata se perdait dans ses souvenirs. Elle n'était qu'a moitié surprise de le voir ici. Néanmoins elle s'était attendu à une activité de sa part bien avant. Aujourd'hui il était trop tard. Elle ne l'avait vu qu'en de rares occasions sous sa forme originel, le plus souvent cet homme lui rendait visite sous des apparences animal la surveillant de loin tout en lui faisant sentir sa présence. Dans un sens la brune se sentait rassuré, elle se sentait protégée et aimait. Mais de l'autre, une étrange sensation la hanté. Elle se sentait emprisonnée, prise au piège entre les griffes d'un prédateur. Elle se sentait faible et impuissante face à ce destin tout tracé.

Ses yeux avaient finis par se détacher de ces iris hypnotisantes pour courir sur une bouche attirante et glisser sur un cou fin et un torse musclé quelque peut dévoilé par un col ouvert. L'homme en face d'elle était plaisant et avait tous pour être un excellent amant et mari. Hinata ne le pouvait le nier, l'homme en face d'elle était beau.

Légèrement gênée de ses propres pensées, et peut être même honteuse de se laisser à de tels réflexions, la brunette rougissait. Était-ce là de dignes et propres pensées venant d'une femme encore vierge ?

Face à cette nouvelle gène, le blanc souriait tendrement et montait une de ses mains sur une des joues de la demoiselle. Dans un geste lent, il faisait glisser son pouce sur cette peau si douce et laiteuse. Le comportement de l'héritière Hyuuga le rassurait : elle n'avait encore connue d'homme. Son mariage n'était pas entamé, et il devait le rester ainsi.

D'un voix grave et doucereuse il s'exprimait :

Je veillerais toujours sur vous, ne l'oubliez jamais.

Il n'était pas doté du dons de la parole, mais il voulait lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'avait plus rien à craindre et qu'aujourd'hui il s'occuperait de tout. Il voulait la protéger et la sortir de ce guêpier. Dans un besoin de sentir sa présence contre lui, l'homme posait ses mains sur ces hanches rondes face à lui et plongeait son visage au creux du cou de la jeune femme. Il respirait à plein poumon le parfum de la Hyuuga afin de s'en imprégner les narines, mettant Hinata dans une grande confusion ne savant que faire de ses bras. Elle décidait donc de les glisser dans le dos de l'invité, dans la plus grande gêne le feu aux joues.

Cette étreinte avait durée un petit moment avant qu'il ne décide d'y mettre fin repoussant le plus gentiment et simplement la princesse. Remontant ses mains jusqu'aux joues de la brune il y a peu contre lui, l'homme regardait avec une passion saupoudrée de douceur ces yeux si pâles caractéristiques de sa famille. Plongé et envoûté dans ces perles pures, il se rapprochait de plus en plus de ce visage blanc devant lui. Il ne prêtait plus la moindre attention à l'environnement et ne pensait qu'a une chose : poser ses lèvres sur cet être si fragile.

Hinata, paralysée par la situation ne savait comment réagir. Jamais, ô grand jamais elle n'avait partagé de baisé avec cet homme. Ceci était une sensation encore nouvelle pour elle, son premier étant il y a peu. Pourquoi fallait-il que cela se passe sans son accord ? Pourquoi se retrouvait-elle penaude à chaque fois qu'elle embrassait une personne ?

Devant son manque de réaction, le blanc laissait un soupir de mécontentement et de déception glisser entre ses lèvres. Elle ne participait pas, et n'avait pas l'air de prendre plaisir avec lui. Peut être était-il encore trop tôt pensait-il. Patient il l'avait était, attendant le moment venu sous les conseilles du père de la jeune femme, mais plus le temps passé et plus il était frustré de ne posséder sa promise. La savoir sous la tutelle d'un autre homme à présent, la bague au doigt, le plongeait dans une rage sourde. Il se devait de se contrôler afin de ne commettre aucunes erreurs. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle le voit comme un monstre, un sans cœur. Il voulait qu'elle l'aime.

C'est donc tout de même dans un sourire tendre qu'il quittait cette bouche délicieuse, le regard tendre. Oui, il attendrait encore. Encore un petit peu. Dans une ultime mise en garde, l'intrus disait :

Ne faîtes rien de stupide. Je me manifesterais en temps voulu, ma chère et tendre princesse de perle.

Dans un souffle, ne laissant aucunes traces derrière lui, il s'en allait dans un fin nuage de poussière silencieux.

Toneri, murmurait la princesse.

Cela faisait deux bonnes heures que la Hyuuga marchait dans sa chambre. Elle n'arrivait pas à dormir, les images de cet homme si mystérieux et envoûtant hantées son esprit lui enlevant la moindre chance de réflexion. Elle était perdue et stressée. Perdue car sa venue et ce contact étaient déroutant. Et stressée car elle ne savait rien de lui, ni de sa puissance, ni de ses intentions. Bien sur, elle savait qu'elle lui était promise. Cela c'était fait alors qu'elle n'était haute que comme trois pommes. Elle connaissait ses devoirs en temps que femme et épouse, donner naissances à des héritiers et perpétuer le nom. Mais la princesse se doutait bien qu'il y avait encore autre chose. Qu'il y avait des termes dans ce contrat, des closes, à respecter. Quels étaient-ils ? Elle même ne le savait pas, et pourtant il s'agissait principalement de sa personne. Hinata connaissait le gros, le dessus, la partie que même les membres de la famille savaient.

Ne supportant plus cette chambre témoin de cette scène il y a peu, la brune décidait de s'habiller chaudement et quitter ses appartements afin de se changer les idées et peut être faire venir à elle le sommeil.

En ouvrant une de ses deux portes de chambre, la princesse n'était pas choquée de voir encore une fois ses gardes endormis. Elle souriait, ils n'étaient vraiment pas sérieux. Parfois, certaines nuits, pour le peu qu'elle en ai passée au château, elle les entendaient ronfler au travers de leurs casque de fer faisant résonance avec le heaume. Elle était belle l'armée royale.

Se dépêchant de fermer la porte derrière elle, Hinata flânait ensuite dans les couloirs. Elle admirait les couloirs sombres et silencieux sous un nouveau jour. Principalement toutes les lumières étaient éteintes, donnant une atmosphère froide aux lieux, et les tableaux déjà sombres par leurs couleurs donnaient froid dans le dos. La princesse avait l'impression que tout ces regards, tout ces portraits se dirigeaient vers elle la jugeant pour ce qu'elle était. Légèrement effrayait par cet air lourd et étouffant, elle frissonnait de peur et encore plus lorsqu'à ses oreilles parvenait un rire enfantin. Ce rire était lointain, résonnant au travers des couloirs. Pourtant il lui donnait l'impression d'être juste derrière elle. Regardant partout autour d'elle, la brune ne savait où aller. Elle voulait se cacher, retourner dans sa chambre et plonger sous sa couverture en sécurité. Mais elle était déjà loin, elle avait trop marché. Prise de panique par ces rires de plus en plus persistants et proches, Hinata s'était mise à courir en direction inverse de ces éclats de voix, regardant de temps en temps par dessus son épaule. L'angoisse au ventre, elle respirait difficilement et rapidement. Mince ! Il lui semblait s'en éloigner, alors pourquoi ces sons qui la faisaient tant trembler étaient de plus en plus fort ?!

Ne sachant où aller, la brune prenait le chemin le plus éclairée, comme un papillon de nuit vers sa lumière une fois le soleil couché. Et c'est au détour d'un couloir qu'elle sentait une brise fraîche lui caresser la peau. Cherchant d'où cela pouvait bien venir, la princesse n'avait pas mis longtemps avant de trouver une porte dont une fine lumière blanche s'échapper sous son bois. Et en la poussant, qu'elle n'a était son émerveillement à la découverte des jardins !

Devant ses yeux, se tenaient divers buis taillés à la française, certains ayant des formes animal, ou encore géométrique passant des carrés strictes aux boules rondes bien connus et d'autres des aspects plus artistiques tel que des arabesques aux courbes fluides. Des graviers gris et parfois blanc étaient posés afin de former un chemin menant à d'autres fait d'ardoises ou de pierres. De grands arbres dominaient le jardin par le prestance et leur sagesse. Un chêne attirant le plus l'attention de par sa taille colossale. A son pied, dans l'herbe, logée une grande et étouffante fougère qui devait profiter de l'ombre procuré les journées chaudes. Par ici et par là diverses plantes fleuris décorées les lieux par leurs couleurs tel que des rosiers, des arums, des passiflores ou des campanules. Ces dernières couvrant le sol donnaient à la vue de quiconque savait imaginer, un lit de petites fleurs mauve.

Mais ce qui frappé et attiré le plus la princesse était cette immense fontaine où siégeait en maîtresse une magnifique femme verseau. D'un vase entre ces mains faites de granite, de l'eau s'échapper en chantant la mélodie de la vie. Tel le chant d'un ruisseau, l'eau faisait son chemin en partie sur le corps figé de cette déesse pour atterrir à ses pieds où un grand bassin se reposé, habitait par de gracieux poissons aux couleurs vives.

Brisant ce moment féerique, une voix se faisait entendre surprenant la brunette.

Cet endroit est magnifique n'est-ce pas ?

S'était le prince Sasuke. Habillé d'une lourde cape noir et d'une armure de cuir, il ne semblait pas avoir froid sous le vent frais de la nuit. Ses cheveux au vent et son regard sombre sous la lune accentués son aura mystérieuse qui lui collait tant et si bien à la peau. Celui-ci semblait absorbé dans sa contemplation, le regard fixe sur cette femme dénudée.

Je n'aurais jamais pensée trouver une telle merveille ici. _Avouait la princesse._

Ah oui ? Et pourtant où la voir si ce n'est ici, au palais le plus fortuné de tout le pays ? _Demandait le brun, un léger sourire aux lèvres._

Chez moi …

Hinata avait lâché ces paroles dans un souffle à peine audible, les yeux voilés de tristesse. Pourtant le brun l'avait bien entendu et paraissait surpris par cette réponse. Il ne s'y attendait pas. La famille Hyuuga était-elle si riche ? Presque aussi riche que la royauté ?

Vous êtes ici chez vous, maintenant, _disait-il de sa voix sombre._

Non elle n'était pas chez elle. Rien de ce palais ne donnait un semblant de famille et de maison. Hinata était une étrangère en ces lieux, elle ne connaissait rien des mensonges, des perfidies, et des tromperies qui hantaient ces murs froid. Elle ne savait lire entre les lignes les menaces glissées autour d'un thé, et ne parlait pas l'or ou l'argent.

Dans un silence des plus apaisant, bercée par les bruits de la nuit, Hinata suivait Sasuke qui lui en avait fait le signe . Ils marchaient l'un à coté de l'autre, sans contact ni regard. Tous deux admiraient le paysage qui s'offrait à eux, sous leurs yeux encore bien ouvert en cette heure tardive. Le son de leurs pas sur les graviers résonnait au travers de la végétation si parfaitement travaillée.

Le brun emmenait en balade la princesse vers ce qui semblait être un labyrinthe de haies. Quelque peu hésitante à entrer dans ce qui pourrait être un piège, la brune ralentissait sa marche cherchant de son regard une alternative ou un visage étranger.

Allons avancez, _rassurait le prince_ , je ne cherche pas à vous tuer.

La parole n'était pas son fort. Le ton qu'il employé était froid et hautain, rien de bien rassurant en soit. Les mots choisis laissaient penser à un ordre, ce qui ne plaisait pas à la princesse. Elle cherchait le piège, laissant son inquiétude s'exprimer dans ses yeux pâles. D'un regard sombre sur la jeune femme, le brun faisait comprendre son impatiente. Hinata obéissait donc, se rappelant de faire profil bas le temps que Toneri trouve un moyen de la faire sortir de ce guêpier.

Hinata, en bonne épouse et héritière prévoyante, essayait de graver dans son esprit le chemin qu'ils empruntaient. Cela ne faisait nul doutes pour elle que le prince qui l'accompagner semblait connaître la voie qu'il prenait. Néanmoins, la princesse avait encore un doute. Une part au fond d'elle lui criée de se méfier, de garder ses distances avec cet homme : son intuition.

S'arrêtant enfin et étant arrivés au cœur du labyrinthe, les deux jeunes gens se regardaient une légère gêne entre eux. Ils ne savaient que dire. Hinata ne savait pourquoi elle était ici, seule avec cet homme alors que Sasuke lui cherchait les mots adéquate pour commencer une conversation. Cherchant un moyen de rendre plus détendu l'atmosphère, il faisait glisser ses yeux sur l'environnement. Juste à une dizaine de mètres devant eux se tenait un banc fait et taillait en pierre blanche. Prenant en otage une des mains de son épouse, il tirait avec force la princesse vers ce meuble extérieur afin de l'obliger à s'y asseoir. Il n'était pas à l'aise, mais malgré ça il s'asseyait lui aussi, à la gauche de Hinata.

La brunette ne comprenait pas. Son mari qui l'avait emmené ici ne la regardait plus. Elle voulait le questionner sur son comportement étrange mais celui-ci l'intimé de se taire dans un impoli claquement de langue. Ce que cet être pouvait être agaçant et grossier, pensait la princesse. Néanmoins, elle ne faisait aucunes remarques et essayait de se concentrer sur le morceau de haie que fixé avec intérêt le brun. Et il avait fallu s'armer de patience, afin d'obtenir réponses à ses questions. Car au petit levé du soleil, à la grande surprise et joie de la perle, une chatte et ses deux chatons sortaient doucement de leur cachette, regardant et surveillant de loin les deux intrus dans leur petit territoire. La mère, blanche et parsemée de quelques grandes taches marron, humait l'air à la recherche d'une bonne odeur. Le premier chaton à sortir et suivre sa maman était de couleur noir un simple mais si beau chat noir à la robe brillante. Celui-ci avait l'air en forme et avait la joie de vivre, jouant avec un petit cailloux et s'entraînant à chasser contrairement au deuxième plus fragile et discret au pelage aussi blanc que le plumage des cygnes. Ils étaient si mignons ! Hinata était émerveillée par ces petits êtres à l'aspect si doux.

Sasuke, ne manquant les expressions joyeuses qu'arborait la brune, souriait lui aussi de contentement. Et toujours sans le moindre mot pour sa voisine, il sortait d'une ses grandes poches de manteau un petit paquet contenant plusieurs morceaux de viandes finement découpés. Avec le plus grand soin de ne pas effrayer la famille, le brun faisait des gestes lent afin de déposer la chaire fraîche sur le sol, pas trop loin d'eux.

Hinata était surprise de cet élan de compassion, jamais elle n'aurait imaginée cet homme si froid au premier abord, être si attentionné envers les êtres vivants. Peut-être devait-elle arrêter de juger aux premiers regards et apprendre à connaître un peu plus les personnes qui l'entourer?

La mère des chatons, sentant cette bonne odeur qu'elle connaissait si bien n'avait pas tardé à se rapprocher des deux royautés. Sur ses gardes, elle se méfiait plus de la brune que du brun, sûrement habituée à ne voir qu'une seule personne sur ce banc. Doucement mais prudemment, la femelle s'avançait jusque pouvoir sentir la viande de son flair si délicat. Jugeant qu'il n'y avait aucun danger, elle prenait une première bouchée, vite rejoins pas ses deux chatons qui attendaient sagement le verdict. La femelle et le jeune chat noir mangeaient à une vitesse folle, si bien qu'il n'en restait que très peu pour le chaton blanc si petit et maigre. Cela faisait de la peine à la brune qui voulait prendre soin de cette petite boule de poile.

Sasuke, remarquant et détaillant encore une fois les expressions de sa nouvelle compagne, faisait glisser ses doigts sur l'une des mains de la Hyuuga, la faisant frissonner, afin de lui glisser un petit morceau de bœuf.

Hinata était surprise, et rougissait du contact sans pour autant prendre la parole et faire part de sa gène. Elle était légèrement mal à l'aise mais donnait avec bonheur le morceau de viande au chaton affamé. Un sourire ne quittait plus ses lèvres et le brun prenait plaisir à la voir ainsi.

N'ayant plus rien à manger, les félins repartaient dans leur coin le ventre pleins, laissant les humains à leurs occupations et rompant ce tendre moment magique. Les deux bruns suivaient du regard ces animaux errants disparaître aux travers du feuillage dans le silence et la bulle dans laquelle ils s'étaient enfermés éclatée. La princesse Hyuga venait de découvrir un nouvel aspect de la figure royal et méditée, perdue, sur ce tout frais et récent événement. Mais la fatigue prenant le dessus sur ses capacités de réflexions, la brunette se disait que quelques heures de sommeil ne serait fort pas de refus. Et, voulant faire connaître ses attentions du prince, Hinata se levait du banc froid, signe qu'elle voulait prendre congés. Malheureusement ou heureusement, le prince Sasuke souhaitait profiter de cet instant propice aux confidences encore une fois et d'une poigne féroce il posait sa main gauche sur l'avant bras droit de la brune, la tirait rapidement vers lui -toujours assis sur la pierre- et lui volait un baisé sauvage approfondi par sa seconde main glissé dans la nuque de la princesse.

Surprise, la Hyuuga ne savais quel mouvement faire et ses yeux déjà si grand s'élargissaient autant que ses paupières lui permettaient. Que devait-elle faire ? Pourquoi l'embrassait-il ? Surtout maintenant, après un si beau et tendre moment ? Hinata se posait trop de questions et contrairement à leur premier échange, celle-ci décidait de prendre part et de laisser ce léger plaisir entrer en elle, telle une douce et calme vague caressant une plage de sable fin. Apaisant. Ce moment était apaisant.

Penché au dessus de sa majesté, la perle aux yeux de nacre prenait plaisir à cette échange. Juste un peu. Elle en avait bien le droit. Non ?

Fermant les yeux, elle savourait l'instant, se disant que de toute façon cela ne se reproduirait pas.


	10. Répis

Comme un matin ensoleillé après une nuit reposante, Hinata émergée doucement du pays des songes et ses yeux clos s'ouvraient avec lenteur, permettant à son esprit de se clarifier. Il lui fallait quelques secondes pour remettre ses idées en place.

Sous ses pupilles de nacre se trouvaient deux orbes noirs, un nez fin et strict, et une bouche rosé légèrement charnue. Une peau pâle entourait le tout donnant à ce paysage un visage viril et gracieux. Elle venait d'embrasser cette personne. Une seconde fois.

Ce bel homme la regardait avec intensité. Essayait-il de lire en elle ? Essayait-il de comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer ?

Pour rompre cet instant de plus en plus intense amplifié par le silence, la princesse se relevait et mettait de la distance entre elle et la figure royale accompagné d'une timide toux.

Bien … Je pense que je devrais me retirer. _Commençait-elle._

Hinata regardait autour d'elle, et, se rappelant le chemin complexe emprunté il y a peu, elle posait sur son visage une mue contrarié. Le labyrinthe l'espace d'un instant elle l'avait oublié, plongée dans la douceur et le plaisir du moment.

Pouvez-vous me raccompagner ? Je crains de ne pas savoir retourner sur nos pas, _avouait-elle légèrement gênée._

Le prince n'ayant rien dit depuis un petit moment continuait à garder le silence et se contentait de hocher la tête, signe d'approbation. La parole n'était décidément pas son fort et Hinata pensait bien de ne pas parler de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Car comme elle le pensait, de toute façon cela ne se reproduirait plus.

Sasuke, sans même demander l'autorisation, prenait possession du bras de sa compagne en l'enroulant au sien, la forçant à suivre son pas. Ce geste considéré comme Gentleman n'en était rien à ce moment même. La brune sentait cette poigne de fer au travers de son manteau pourtant lourd et épais.

Le silence de la nuit, apaisant et doux, commençait à laisser place à un début de vie. Les étoiles habillant le ciel s'éteignaient peu à peu laissant l'espoir de les revoir la nuit suivante. Et tel un tendre au revoir, la lune pourtant si lumineuse s'effaçait pour laisser place à de rares rayons de soleil apparaissant au loin sur l'horizon. Les deux figures royales, encore plongeait dans la pénombre, pouvaient tout de même dire que le chemin était plus visible pour leurs yeux si uniques.

Hinata se demandait combien de temps avait-elle quitté sa chambre. Ce jardin si précieux et raffiné lui faisait perdre la notion du temps et l'atmosphère féerique dans laquelle elle était plongée ne faisait que conformer son idée de rêve. Ce pourrait-il ? Tout cela était si beau !

Sasuke, quand à lui restait comme à son habitude : énigmatique. Son visage si pur et parfait ne laissait transparaître le tourment qui prenait vie en lui. Il n'aimait pas la tournure que prenait cette histoire, ces sentiments et ces gestes qui commençaient petit à petit le démanger, lui et son esprit si droit et son corps si maître. Tant de romantisme en si peu de temps et en si peu de geste, que lui arrivait-il ? Lui, le prince connu pour sa froideur et son inaccessibilité, fonderait-il devant un visage angélique ? Non. Tout ceci était dans l'unique but d'accomplir avec succès cette sombre et fourbe mission que ses parents adoptifs lui avaient confiés. Le prince devait apprendre à connaître la princesse, comme convenue.

N'étant pas un adepte des mesquineries, le brun se félicité pour ce soir. Il pensait faire un grand pas en avant et l'élégance de sa compagnie semblait plaire à la dame. A sa femme. Son esprit semblait repousser et rejeter ce mot. Femme. Un mot synonyme de soucis, descendance, héritage, mariage, faiblesse, dote et surtout et principalement de danger. Oui Hinata Hyuga était une femme dangereuse. Peut-être même encore plus que les autres.

Sous le bruit de leurs pas crissant dans les graviers blancs, Sasuke repensait au manoir si riche de la famille Hyuga. Tant d'or et de joyaux entre les murs et rempart de ce petit fort. Comment cela ce faisait-il ? Comment la royauté avait pu laisser passer cela ? Tant de richesses en dehors du palais royal, ce n'était pas normal.

Dites moi, il y a tant de richesse dans votre famille, comment en est-elle arrivait là ?

Sasuke n'était pas très habille et pour paraître plus plaisant, il rajoutait :

Je suis curieux d'en apprendre plus sur vous.

Surprise par cet élan d'éloquence, Hinata tournait la tête vers son compagnon pour y déceler un quelque chose, un je ne sais quoi. Peut-être un sourire qui lancerait à la confession ou autre trace d'émotions. Mais rien. Le prince attendait patiemment tout en regardant droit devant, l'allure toujours aussi fière et grande.

Elle ne savait que répondre, la richesse de sa famille dépendait de son mariage avec Toneri. Du moins c'est ce qu'elle en avait compris. Son père était si tendu et incertain quand son nom était évoquait … Elle ne pouvait en parler, à personne. Et encore moins à cet homme qui lui à était désigné comme époux. Serait-il possessif ? Fou de rage ? Ou tous simplement insensible ?

Tout à commençait avec le marché du tissu, puis nous nous sommes fait une renommée nous permettant de travailler avec les plus puissants et plus grands chefs du pays.

Hinata ne mentait pas totalement, elle ne faisait que dire une moitié de vérité. Mais elle se confortait de cette manière, car elle n'avait jamais excellé dans le mensonge.

Echangeant les rôles, s'était Sasuke qui maintenant scruté le visage de sa voisine tandis que celle-ci regardait au loin. Car il ne devait pas sentir sous ses airs calmes, une petite boule au ventre naître lui enlevant toute crédibilité.

C'est fort étrange, je n'ai pour ma part jamais entendu de rumeurs sur ces si beaux tissus que vous dites.

Et bien peut-être ne soignez-vous pas assez votre apparence, _laissait-elle glisser avec tout le naturel du monde._ Ou encore n'êtes vous pas intéressés par les histoires qui se comte au royaume.

Le sourire aux lèvres, Hinata quittait le bras du prince tout en lui faisant une courte révérence, une main accrochait à sa robe si lourde. Puis partait de son coté, tout en prenant soin de faire attention au chemin qu'elle prenait. Elle s'était sentie forte et audacieuse, et encore plus devant la mine surprise de Sasuke. Elle en souriait encore, tant cette sensation était agréable. Elle avait le cœur plus léger et le fait de savoir son époux aussi décontenancé et surement légèrement remonté lui faisait pousser des ailes.  
C'est donc en flânant dans les couloirs que la jeune femme regagnait sa chambre, espérant dormir encore quelques temps avant le levé des servantes.

Quand au brun, celui-ci n'en menait pas large abandonné seule au milieu du couloir se ressassant les dernières phrases de la princesse aux yeux blancs. Il était épaté, intéressé par ce nouveau souffle de rébellion mais aussi très frustré de ces réponses inutiles. Il avait manqué ce moment propice aux confidences, qui auraient pu lui permettre d'avancer sur ses recherches.

C'est donc seul qu'il finissait sa route, cherchant le moindre indice dans les propos, les actions et les expressions de la jeune femme.

Et c'est une fois installé aux dessus des draps de son immense lit, qu'il avait compris. Les histoires qui se comtes au royaume … ! Il devait chercher de ce coté là. C'était très mince, mais c'était un début. Et pour les ragots rien de mieux que d'aller à la pêche dans une taverne ou une maison close. Préférant la compagnie des femmes aux hommes puant la crasse et l'alcool, le brun se levait dans la charmante intention de continuer son enquête liant plaisir et devoir.

Hinata était heureuse de retrouver le confort chaud et douillé de ses draps. Elle avait apprécié cette balade et en avait presque oublié pourquoi elle était sortie. Reposant son petit corps charnu, la princesse plongeait avec aisance dans les bras de Morphée tout en laissant échapper un fin soupir.

Malgré tous, si le couché était agréable, le levé l'était beaucoup moins. Ses suivantes n'étaient pas tendres devant les réticentes de la jeune femme et ouvraient grand les rideaux dans de brusques gestes. Et aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître, il était arrivé un moment où elles en faisaient de même pour les draps de la brune qui n'avait absolument pas aimé ce geste très déplacé.

Lançant un regard sombre à la malotrue, Hinata se forçait à quitter son lit et demandait à ce qu'on la laisse seule. Si son ton de voix avait était doux, il n'en était plus à la deuxième remarque. Elle avait besoin d'être seule, ce matin-ci. Juste un petit moment avec elle-même avant d'entrer une fois de plus dans la fosse aux lions. Prend son temps pour se déshabiller, la brunette regardait dans sa garde robe ce qu'elle pourrait mettre. Aujourd'hui était SON jour. Elle voulait se lever et se laver seule. Elle voulait choisir ses effets et sa coiffe. Et ce matin là, elle choisissait une tenue que l'ont qualifié d'inapproprié : un pantalon ainsi qu'une veste de brocart couleur beige, aux ornements dorés accompagnés d'une douzaine de boutons. Elle s'équipait d'une chemise blanche à mettre sous un gilet noir, une petite bavette de baptiste de la même couleur que la chemise et une paire de mules en soie à talons hauts.

Une fois le choix fait, elle prenait soin de tous poser sur le valet de chambre non loin de la cheminée et prenait la direction de la salle de bain afin de se rafraichir dans l'eau encore chaude que ses dames avaient préparé pour son réveil.

Et avant même que la brune puisse entrer dans son bain, une tornade aux cheveux châtains et yeux noisettes faisait son apparition faisant pousser un cri de surprise à la Hyuga. Hinata se cachait la poitrine en fixant de ses grands yeux la nouvelle arrivante.

Tenten ?! Que faites-vous ici ?

Oh Hinata ! J'ai passée une si bonne nuit ! _S'extasié la jeune femme sans répondre à la question._

L'épouse de Naruto s'asseyait sur une chaise non loin de là dans un soupir de bonheur pure, les yeux dans le vague ne prêtant aucunement attention à la tenue de sa voisine. Elle semblait si belle, si rayonnante de joie et de sérénité. Un sourire ne voulait quitter ses lèvres si roses et encore gonflées.

C'était formidable … ! _S'extasiait-elle encore une fois._

Hinata ne disait rien, mais ne comprenait pas totalement ce qui était en train de se passer. Celle-ci hésitait à se glisser tout de monde dans son bain encore chaud ou à prendre une robe de chambre afin de se couvrir un minimum. Voyant le regard perdu que lui lançait la brune, Tenten lui préciser de faire comme si elle n'était pas là.

Pas si simple, _pensait la princesse._

Elle décidait tout de même à faire ce pour quoi elle était là, se lever. Malgré la gêne et la timidité de la Hyuga, Tenten restait sur sa position et entamée l'histoire qui libèrerait son cœur.

Je crois que je suis amoureuse … _disait-elle le feu aux joues et le regard viré sur le ciel bleu au travers des vitraux._ Oui je sais je suis mariée avec le prince Naruto mais … Voila, personne ne le sais … Du moins je ne pense pas. Peut-être un ou deux de mes gardes mais c'est tout. J'ai était très discrète, tu sais.

Les pensées et les paroles de la 4éme épouse du blond se mélangeaient, cherchant par où commencer, cherchant si il était bon de tout raconter. Elle hésitait, puis finalement se lançait.

J'ai une relation avec Kiba.

A l'entente de ce prénom, Hinata, qui était concentré sur sa tache, regardait Tenten d'un air nouveau. Avait-elle bien entendu ? Kiba et Tenten … Elle n'en revenait pas … Elle ne l'aurait imaginé, mais devait bien s'avouer que les deux tempérament devaient être beaux à voir. Elle pense même que Kiba saurait la rendre heureuse. C'était un homme bien. Néanmoins …

Tenten, savez vous ce que cela veut dire … ? _Demandait la princesse inquiète pour son amie._

Oui …

Vous allez souffrir, et si cela ce sais vous risquez la pendaison !

Je le sais, oui ! _Répondait-elle plus fort qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu._

Devant ses yeux nacre se trouvait maintenant une jeune femme au regard triste et à l'esprit tourmenté. Qu'avait-elle fait ?! Hinata avait très peur pour sa nouvelle amie. Elle avait peur qu'un jour cette histoire d'amour impossible soit révélé au grand jour et qu'un drame ne se fasse.

Prenant son courage en main, elle sortait de l'eau, trempant au passage le tapis et le carrelage froid pour prendre sans détour sa camarade dans ses bras. Elle sentait le Hoshigaki se tendre un moment avant d'accepter et rendre l'étreinte à son tour. Elle laissait son désespoir couler sur l'épaule d'Hinata, qui lui caressée le dos d'une façon maternelle, comme elle le faisait avec sa sœur cadette Hanabi les nuits remplies de cauchemars.

Elles étaient restées une bonne dizaine de minutes dans cette position, avant que Tenten ne reprenne un petit sourire. Elle allait mieux maintenant.

Contente et soulagée que tout le monde aille mieux, Hinata proposé à la brunette de continuer le bain avec elle ce qui avait était accepté à grand éclats de rires. Elles avaient appelés une suivante afin de rajouter de l'eau chaude et ainsi la baignoire pourtant si grande était maintenant très étroite avec les deux jeunes femmes l'une en face de l'autre à s'éclabousser et chahuter comme des enfants. La salle de bain était inondé, le sol glissant et l'eau à moitié vidée mais elles étaient heureuse. Elles oubliées tout l'espace d'un instant pour retomber au temps de leur innocence, tout ça sous l'œil d'un élégant tadorne aux couleurs blanches marrons et noir, posé sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

Non ! Vous n'allez pas sortir comme ça ?! _S'outrée légèrement son amie._

Et pourquoi pas ? Pour ma part j'aime beaucoup et c'est très pratique.

Et … Vous avez mis un corsée en dessous ? _Demandait-elle suspicieuse._

Non. Avouait très bas et gêné la brune.

La Hoshigaki regardait encore une fois la princesse Hyuga de son œil critique. Elle prenait son menton de la main droite et fronçait les sourcils.

Tournez vous pour voir ?

Dans un soupir las, Hinata cédait à la requête se tournant afin de se montrer sous tous les angles à son amie. Elle ne voulait pas lui avouer mais elle était très à l'aise dans ce costume et était heureuse de pouvoir respirer pleinement sans corset.

Tu va leur couper le souffle, annoncé finalement Tenten avec le sourire. J'aimerais tant voir la réaction du Roi te découvrant dans ces habits. _Rigolait-elle._

Hinata suivait son hilarité, elle imaginait bien la mine surprise et dégouté que ferais sa Majesté en la découvrant vêtue de cette façon.

Bien. En route pour l'écurie !

Tu me raconteras, _demandait son amie._

D'un hochement de tête, la Hyuga lui montrait son affirmation, habillée d'une chemise blanche, un pantalon long beige et surmonté d'une veste en brocart de la même couleur que le pantalon. Celle-ci était cintré sur le haut, ponctué la taille et s'évasée vers le bas arrivant jusque mis cuisse. Hinata était chaussée d'une paire de mules fermées en soie tissée noir à talons haut et où une boucle y était posée. En dernières touches, elle s'était autorisé la coquetterie avec un jabot blanc ainsi qu'un chapeau féminin où une grande plume d'autruche grise y était enfilée.

Elle était prête et quittait sa chambre à grands pas sans prêter la moindre attention aux gardes très surpris de cet accoutrement. Elle passait devant diverses chambres, devant diverses personnes. Elle avait même reconnue le fils du cuisinier de la cour, Choji Akimichi. Ne loupant pas l'occasion qui se présentait à elle, elle allait à sa rencontre afin de lui demander s'il était possible de lui apporter des petits fours dans ses appartements. Chose auquel il acceptait, tout en reprenant sa route.

Hinata, beaucoup moins sur d'elle qu'aux débuts, était encore une fois perdu au milieu de ce labyrinthe. Et avait dû demander sa route à plusieurs gardes. Encore une fois.

Elle avait était surprise qu'une fois sortie dans les jardins du château, aucuns gardes ne prêtaient attention à ses faits. Si l'envie lui prenait, elle pouvait courir se réfugier dans les bois. Si l'envie lui prenait, elle pouvait faire rentrer ou sortir quelqu'un. Un cousin par exemple.

La brunette n'avait pas oublié son ami, sa famille. Elle était ici pour cela, même.

Passant l'arche qui servait d'entrée aux écuries, Hinata ne savait par contre cette fois ci, plus rien faire. Comment savoir quel cheval était prêt ? Comment savoir quel cheval était docile ? Elle n'était pas bête et avait vue plusieurs fois son cousin ainsi que son père faire du cheval, mais cela s'arrêté ici. Elle connaissait l'équipement de l'équidae mais savait comment le mettre. Un peu perdue et anxieuse, la brune se mordait la lèvre inferieur tout en cherchant un maréchal, un vassal, ou bien encore un homme d'écurie tout simplement.

Cherchant au travers des boxes, Hinata admirait en même temps ces magnifiques bêtes aux robes toutes différentes. Certains semblait très calmes, comme d'autres très nerveux. Elle avait même eu la chance et le loisir d'admirer un très jeune poulain rouler et frotter son dos sur le foin aux cotés de sa mère. Cette courte vision faisait tendrement sourire la jeune femme avant de continuer sa recherche. Il lui semblait entendre un bruit, elle pensait se rapprocher quand elle vit un homme de son âge dormir la tête posé sur le ventre d'un cheval aussi noir que le pelage d'un corbeau lui aussi couché. La personne avait les bras croisés derrière la tête et ronflé fort peu faisant vibrer un brin d'herbe coincé entre ses dents. Hinata ne savait si elle devait réveiller cette homme ou non. Elle ne voulait s'attirer de foudre ou encore déranger mais il lui semblait qu'il était le seule à pouvoir lui venir en aide. Hésitante, elle toussotait pour signaler sa présence. Chose qui n'avait interpelé que l'équidé, qui relevait la mâchoire dans sa direction non pas sans un puissant souffle destiné à … elle ? Elle ne savait pas trop.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, fronçant les sourcils, la brune soulevait le loquet et ouvrait la petite porte de bois. A peine avait-elle posé le pied sur foin que la monture hennissait, faisant ouvrir le yeux du belle endormi et tomber de surprise la belle ingénie.

Hinata n'était pas fière de se présenter ainsi et se dépêchait de se lever, se frottait le fessier et se comblait en excuses.

Veuillez m'excuser, je ne voulais pas vous déranger, je …

Vous souhaitiez pourtant me réveiller n'est-ce pas ? _Couper le jeune homme visiblement agacé._

Euh oui, mais pas de la sorte ! _S'excusez encore Hinata._

L'endormi se levait, suivit de la monture qui ne quittait pas des yeux l'intrus. Devinant que l'animal n'aimait pas la brune, elle laissait un sourire crisper sur son visage ne comprenant pas vraiment. Le jeune homme devant elle avait de longs cheveux bruns remontés et attachés très haut sur son crâne, lui tirant les traits et le faisant paraître dure et sévère. De la poussière et des brins de pailles s'étaient collés sur les vêtements du garçon qui ne s'en soucier aucunement.

Je vous avez entendu la première fois vous savez. _Il soupirait._

Et si la princesse n'était pas aussi polie, elle lui aurait demandée pourquoi il n'avait pas répondu !

Je me présente, je suis Hinata Hyuga et je voudrais monter sur un cheval.

Namikaze, _corrigeait-il._

Comment ?

Vous n'êtes plus une Hyuga mais une Namikaze maintenant.

Surprise et en colère, Hinata ne comprenait pas comment un simple homme des écuries osait lui parler et la contredire ainsi ! Où était son éducation ? Où étaient ses bonnes manières ? D'ailleurs ne se présentait-il pas ? Et dire qu'elle avait voulu paraître polie, la brune laissait cette fois-ci tomber la bonne éducation et fronçait les sourcils mécontente.

Je suis et resterait toujours une Hyuga, je pris de vous occupez de ce qui vous regarde.

Pour toute réponse, le jeune homme plaçait ses mains dans ses poches et soupirait très fortement.

Nara. Appelez-moi Nara.

Bien, Mr Nara pouvez-vous m'apprêter un cheval ?

Pas de problèmes, laissez moi le temps de vous seller celui-là et il sera à vous le temps d'une promenade. _Souriait en coin le brun tout en pointant du pouce le mammifère derrière lui._

Q-Quoi ? _Ne trouvait-elle qu'à dire, anxieuse._ N'y en a-t-il pas un autre ?

Hinata ravalait sa salive, très peu sûre d'elle. Le cheval ne l'avait quitté des yeux.


	11. Kyubi !

**Bonsoir !**

 **Milles et unes excuses pour cette longue absence ... Je n'ai pas d'excuses si ce n'est la vie active. Ce chapitre aurait déjà dû être publié il y a bien longtemps. N'hésitez pas à faire un petit tour sur Fanfic-Fr, toujours sous le même pseudo, j'y poste plus régulièrement et répond plus facilement.**

 **Je tiens à te dire merci Mim pour ton commentaire, il m'a redonné envie d'écrire. Même si c'est bien après ton passage !**  
 **Bonne lecture à tout le monde, je ne vous embête pas plus, héhé.**

* * *

Il n'avait pas fallu longtemps à Shikamaru Nara pour seller et brider le cheval à la robe de jais, et profitait, avant tout cela, de donner un petit coup de brosse. L'animal ne quittait pas de ses grands yeux la jeune femme, ce qui faisait sourire le brun et frissonner la brune. Pourquoi ce cheval lui en voulait-il à ce point ? Hinata appréhendait sa sortie et se demandait même s'il n'était pas trop tard pour rebrousser chemin … Une chute était si vite arrivée ! Un poignet cassé, une cheville foulée et tous ses espoirs tomberaient à l'eau.

Nerveuse, elle faisait les cents pas devant le boxe, se triturant les doigts comme quand elle n'était encore qu'une enfant.

\- Cette animal m'en veux … _Se plaignait la princesse tous bas._

Shikamaru qui n'était pas sourd, entendait ses plaintes discrètes mais en faisait fit. Il voulait voir ce que cela donnerait sur le dos du pur sang. Il avait bien omis de lui dire que l'équidé était un étalon plein de fougue au sang chaud et riait déjà d'avance. Oui le Nara faisait preuve de cynisme et de vices.

\- Hyuga, votre monture est prête. _Disait-il le sourire aux lèvres, et sortant le cheval._

\- Sortons de l'écurie afin que vous puissiez monter sur son dos, _continuait-il._

Shikamaru tenait bien les rênes en cuir, guidant lentement et surement l'équidé jusqu'aux portes de l'écurie. Hinata sur ses talons, se tenait les mains jointes d'anxiété. Elle appréhendait beaucoup la suite des événements et se demandait pourquoi l'homme d'écurie était aussi confiant. L'animal avait montré toute son animosité envers la jeune femme, la Hyuga n'était pas bête.

Le claquement des sabots sur le sol sale ainsi que bruit de la respiration du cheval étaient les seules choses que voulait bien entendre le Nara. Non pas qu'il était sourd mais il n'avait que faire des plaintes muettes de la jeune femme. Il voulait voir la suite sans plus tardé et à cette pensée il souriait.

Une fois sortie du bâtiment, il caressait le crane de la bête le calmant et le soutenant muettement de la scène qui allait suivre. D'un signe de tête, il montre la monture à la princesse tenant toujours dans le creux de sa main les lanières. Tremblante, Hinata effectuait les gestes qu'elle avait tant de fois faire son cousin et son père. Elle avait commencé par mettre son pied gauche sur l'étrier, une main sur la fourche et une autre sur le troussequin. Bien. Maintenant il ne lui restait plus qu'a pousser sur ses jambes et montrer ce cheval. Mais … Hinata avait peur de tomber et regardait d'un air suppliant le Nara. Peut-être pouvait-il l'aider ?

Shikamaru soupirait. Vraiment, cette petite princesse n'était pas douée.

\- Je vais vous aider à monter, mais pour cela ne vous offusquez pas de mes manières, princesse.

Le brun avait insisté sur le dernier mot, montrant par la même occasion qu'il se moquait légèrement d'elle et de ses manières. Mais qu'importe, Hinata n'en avait que faire et se contentait juste de froncer les sourcils. Le jeune homme lui faisait comprendre qu'il était près et après une petite poussée sur ses jambes et une main sur la croupe de la brune pour l'aider à la monté, Hinata était assise sur l'équidé.

Un peu penché sur l'avant, la Hyuga cherchait une prise pour trouver un équilibre. La guidant, Shikamaru lui prenait les mains afin de les poser sur la fourche. Ensuite, il lui tendait les rênes lui expliquant que si elle voulait lancer l'animal elle devait donner un petit coup de fouet avec celles-ci. Si elle voulait le calmer et l'arrêter, elle devait tirer et ainsi de suite.

Le Nara n'était pas bête, si le moindre mal arrivait à la dernière princesse, il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau. D'un hochement de tête déterminé, Hinata faisait signe qu'elle était prête.

\- Etes-vous sur de ne pas vouloir être accompagné ? _Demandait-il tout de même._

\- Non, c'est fort gentil à vous mais je préfère une promenade seule.

\- Fort bien, _disait Shikamaru très peu convaincu._

Pour l'aider une dernière fois, le palefrenier donnait une tape sur la croupe de l'animal qui n'en attendait pas moins pour partir à grande allure.

Hinata sur l'animal s'accrochait comme elle le pouvait aux rennes ainsi qu'à la selle pour ne pas tomber. Elle fermait les yeux n'osant même pas regarder le sol tandis qu'ils étaient au galop. Mon dieu, que lui était-il passé par la tête de faire une telle sottise ?! Elle avait peur, mais le cheval lui s'en donnait à cœur joie.

\- Le faisait-il exprès ? _Se demandait-elle._

Se rappelant des instructions, la princesse tentait de tirer sur les lanières aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait souhaitant l'arrêt complet du colosse qu'elle dompté. Erreur fatal, le cheval très surpris se cambrait sur ses pattes arrière manquant de la faire tomber pour ensuite repartir au trot une allure moins sportive pour elle.

Elle n'avait toujours aucuns contrôle sur la bête mais pendant son périple elle pouvait observer l'étendu du domaine du Roi, ainsi que les divers chemins menant aux forets. Si seulement elle pouvait ne serait-ce que faire changer d'itinéraire le cheval … Elle aurait pu partir chercher de l'aide, dans son manoir, dans sa famille.

Manque encore de chance pour la jeune femme, un renard effrayait par les sabots piétinants le sol avec force, sortait d'un buisson surprenant le cheval.

Non loin de là, quelqu'un avait entendu le cri d'une jeune femme et se précipité à sa rencontre ne sachant pas du tout ce qui l'attendait. Et c'est à dos d'un Akhal-teke blanc, que le prince redoublé d'allure en identifiant la victime. Celui-ci se demandait pourquoi la princesse Hyuga était ici, à dos de cheval qui plus est. Devait-il prévenir quelqu'un ?

Laissant de coté ces détails, Sasuke arrivait à hauteur de la jeune femme et plongé son regard si profond dans les yeux si lumineux de la princesse. L'espace d'un instant, le temps avait ralenti et les bruits extérieurs s'atténuaient une nouvelle fois, comme coupé du monde. L'espace faisait-il tout pour réunir ces deux êtres ? Le brun reprenait pied, coupé ce contact visuel si intense avec regret pour prendre les rênes de force et obliger l'animal à se calmer. Il ne lui avait pas fallu beaucoup de temps et de force pour le dompter, ce qui surprenait beaucoup Hinata et la décevait également. Déçue de ne pas pouvoir se débrouiller seule. Déçu d'être redevable encore une fois à quelqu'un.

C'est tout de même soulagée et chancelante qu'elle descendait de l'animal, prenant la main si galamment tendu du prince lui aussi descendu. Une main dans la sienne, le feu au joue et une main sur son épaule, elle était si chamboulé qu'elle manqué d'équilibre. Ses jambes ne répondant plus elle manquait de s'affaler sur son mari forcé.

\- Je-je suis vraiment désolée … prince Sasuke ! _Hinata faisait de grands efforts pour ne pas bafouiller_. J-je voulais me p-promener mais … j'ai perdue le contrôle de … du cheval.

Elle n'osait même plus le regarder en face. Surement devait-il se moquer d'elle et de ses bégayements et de son visage si rouge ! Oh mon Dieu ! Si seulement cela avait été quelqu'un d'autre …

Mais contrairement à ce que pensait la jeune femme, le brun n'avait aucun sourire sur le visage. Celui-ci froncé plutôt les sourcils montrant un mécontentement certains. Etait-elle suicidaire ? Monter sur ce cheval … N'avait-elle pas pu en choisir un autre ? Un Palefroi aurait très bien pu lui convenir, car il se doutait que la jeune femme ne voulait que se promener. D'un geste qu'il ne voulait brusque, il prenait le menton de la brune l'obligeant à le regarder. Leurs deux iris si particulières s'agrippèrent encore une fois et faisaient frissonner Hinata. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent d'elles mêmes, et Sasuke s'en rapprochait. Le héro sauvant la princesse en danger … le moment était opportun, alors pourquoi diable hésitait-il ? Elle était ici vulnérable, dans ses bras, chamboulé. Mais la vision de Naruto son frère de cœur s'interposé dans son esprit, vite rejoins par ses parents Minato et Kushina. Et cela avait fini par lui ôter ses doutes. Rapidement, il venait écraser ses lèvres sur celles de la belle dans un baisé doux et fuguasse. Remuant lentement, il invitait la princesse à en faire de même afin d'en faire un de plus en plus passionné et sensuel. Hinata perdait de nouveau pied, et ne comprenant pas vraiment ce qui ce passait, mettait ses bras autour de la nuque de Sasuke afin de s'y agripper. Le prince, prenant ça pour une invitation, continuer avec plus de cœur à l'ouvrage et enlaçait la taille de sa promise profitant du baiser pour laisser ses mains parcourir les contours de ce corps joliment dessiné dans des vêtements inapproprié pour une dame.

Hélas tout rêve a une fin. Et le prince, rompant le baisé de lui-même ouvrait de nouveau les yeux pour observer une Hyuga aux joues rouges, aux lèvres gonflées, et au regard perdu. Un fin sourire naissait sur ses lèvres, chose de plus en plus courante quand il était avec la demoiselle.

Hinata prenait enfin conscience de ce qui venait de se passer, et quitter les bras du bel homme qu'était son mari. Elle ne savait plus ou se mettre et tirer vers le bas sa veste, signe de nervosité. Le contact visuel était une nouvelle fois rompu mais cela importé peu. Sasuke voulait discuter de ce qui venait de se passer, quand il l'avait retrouvé sur ce Turkoman noir.

\- Pourquoi avez-vous chevauché Kyubi, princesse ?

\- Kyubi ? _Demandait innocemment Hinata._ Le cheval ?

\- Oui, ce cheval. _Répétait-il patient._

\- Je … On me l'a prêté …

\- Qui ? _Sasuke se contenait._

Au ton qu'employait Sasuke, Hinata comprenait qu'il venait de se passer quelque chose de grave. Ce cheval n'aurait apparemment pas du se trouver entre ses mains. Devait-elle donner le nom de la personne lui ayant apprêté l'équidé ? Le prince la pressant, Hinata avait fini par murmurer le nom de famille de Shikamaru, désolée pour lui. Son mari lui avait tout de même promit qu'aucun mal ne lui serait fait, soulageant le cœur de la brune. Il n'aura surement que des remontrances. Néanmoins, ne comprenant toujours pas où était le mal, Hinata faisait part de ses questions au prince qui dans un soupir lui répondait. Kyubi était le cheval du prince Naruto, un cheval rare de Turquie de la race des Turkoman. Il était ce que l'on appelait un cheval de sang chaud car il était agile, rapide et téméraire. La brune comprenait que ce n'était pas un cheval facile et qu'il n'acceptait que de rares personnes sur son dos. Aussi, Hinata comprenait mieux maintenant le sourire quelque peu étrange du garçon d'écurie et se promettait de lui transmettre sa plus tendre façon de penser sur sa conduite et sa petite farce.

Tenant dans chacune de ses mains les rênes en cuir des chevaux, Sasuke proposait à Hinata de continuer la promenade à pied. Ce qu'elle acceptait par politesse même si celle-ci aurait préféré de loin se changer suite suivit d'un bon bain chaud après cette épreuve. Elle n'en avait pas l'habitude et plus la princesse se tenait loin de ce maudit canasson mieux elle se porterait. Du moins, elle ne s'en approchera pas durant quelques jours.

Le prince, voulait en apprendre davantage sur elle, et lui posait des questions ici et là auquel la brune répondait évasivement. Son regard se portait plus sur les alentours, cherchant une petite route dissimulée, un petit passage secret ou bien encore quelque chose qui pourrait lui venir en aide dans un futur proche où elle s'évaderait en compagnie de son cousin. Néanmoins, rien de bien intéressant ne s'offrait à sa vue. Sasuke avait bien remarqué que sa dite femme ne faisait pas attention à lui, il en avait était quelque peu touché dans son égo, il ne laissait cependant rien paraitre et s'en donnait à cœur joie de lui faire remarquer sa présence. Cela était une réaction un tantiné puéril mais aucunes femmes ne lui avait résisté et semblait aussi distante de la sorte. Il ne lui suffisait qu'a tendre le bras pour l'effleurer de ses doigts fin et pourtant elle lui paraissait si lointaine, si inaccessible que cela lui paraissait quelque peu … troublant.

Suite à cette balade, Sasuke remettait les chevaux à un autre palefrenier ressemblant fortement et étrangement à Shikamaru.

Le prince ne voulait pas en resté là pour autant et raccompagné Hinata jusque sa porte de chambre, lui disant qu'il ne voulait pas qu'il lui arrive autre malheurs pour aujourd'hui. Cela avait doucement sourire la brune qui ne savait si ce geste était calculé ou non. Elle gardait bien en tête qu'ici au château du Roi, rien n'était fait au hasard. Et une fois devant la porte, Hinata ne savait qu'elle attitude adopter envers Sasuke. Le feu aux joues, le regard de nouveau fuyant et les mains encore sur sa veste, elle ne savait si elle devait l'embrasser de nouveau ou si un simple au revoir n'était pas trop impoli et inapproprié face à son mari forcé. Comme un poisson hors de l'eau, elle ouvrait la bouche cherchant ses mots pour la refermer. Elle faisait un pas en avant pour se retirer. Combien de temps cela allait-il durer ? Le brun voyait la bataille que s'auto-infligée la demoiselle et pour clore cette après midi mouvementé, il lui emprisonné la main droite pour la baiser dans une galanterie sans nom. Et, sans un mot, ne lui laissant pas le temps de se reprendre, il reprenait sa route afin d'éviter tout questionnement futile et inutile. Hinata toute retournée fermait la porte de sa chambre tel un automate, les yeux fixes et méditant sur ce qui venait de se passer.

Les trois jours suivants avaient étés d'un ennuie sans nom, se résumant à la lecture d'anciens ouvrages, aux invitations bourrées d'hypocrisies à boires le thé entres épouses et aux promenades dans les jardins. Il n'y avait qu'une seule chose que Hinata attendait avec impatience et c'était la sortie des petits fours que lui faisait chaque jours le chef Akimichi, donné un panier par son fils qu'elle apportait aux cachots du château afin de les donner à son cousin Neji et quelques uns des prisonniers. Elle en profiter pour prendre des nouvelles de Konohamaru, le jeune garçon qui lui avait paru si beau, si pure dans ce lieu si sombre. Elle avait aussi fait la connaissance d'un homme rempli de bandages usés nommé Zabuza, emprisonné pour avoir protégé son aimé contre les pulsions sexuelles d'un garde royal dans les rues de la ville. Elle prenait soin d'eux à sa façon, cependant rien ne changeait malgré la torture mentale que s'infligé la jeune femme. Elle voulait tant les sortir de là, de cet enfer …

Le lendemain, et Hinata s'en souviendrait toute sa vie, le Roi l'avait fait appeler dans la salle du trône. Elle ne savait ce qui allait se passer mais un mauvais pressentiment la tiraillé. Pourquoi ? Que voulait sa majesté ? L'anxiété accroché à l'estomac, elle suivait Kakashi le conseillé jusqu'aux portes finement décorés de dorures. Un homme les annoncés et les faisaient entrer refermant bien les portes derrière eux. Devant la brune, se tenait comme elle l'avait deviné l'époux et l'épouse royale assis sur leurs trônes respectifs comme le voulait la tradition trois petites marches au dessus d'elle.

Le Roi Minato lui offrait un sourire chaleureux et rayonnant, parfait copier collé de son fils Naruto, tandis que la Reine Kushina souriait de façon plus … petite ? Plus … subtile ? Elle ne savait pas trop … Dans sa parfaite éduction, Hinata suivie du conseillé faisait une révérence humble et délicate attendant l'ordre de se relevait qui ne tardait pas. Le Roi ne se faisait pas prier pour de suite annoncer les faits.

\- Bien le bonjour, ma chère belle-fille. Nous vous avons fait appeler afin de vous prévenir d'un festival organisé une fois de plus en vos honneurs qui aura lieu ce soir même. Aussi, nous avons eu vents que vous faisiez toujours chambre à part avec le prince Sasuke.

\- Je ne vous cache pas que cela nous déplait fortement, _rajoutait la reine le regard sec._

\- Nous ne pouvons vous laisser continuer ainsi après tout les efforts que nous faisons pour vous intégrer parfaitement à la vie que la Royauté vous offre. Pendant notre entretien, des femmes de chambres s'occupent de déplacer vos effets personnels dans les quartiers du prince. Sachez que cela est un cadeau que nous vous faisons. Aucunes épouses de Naruto n'a jamais était installée autre part que dans leurs chambres respectifs.

Déménageait … Elle se faisait déménageait. Dans les appartements de Sasuke. Hinata n'en croyait pas un traitre mot. Pourquoi lui faisait-on cela ? Pourquoi elle et pas une autre ? Elle n'avait rien demandé tout cela, et si cela ne tenait qu'à elle, elle donnerait volontiers sa place avec la Haruno qui n'attendait que cela. Les jambes tremblantes de frustrations, les mains moites dû à la pression … Hinata ne savait comment elle pouvait rester ici dans la salle du trône devant ses geôliers. Espérant que tout cela s'écourte, la brune osait demander la voie tremblante :

\- Bien votre Altesse. Je vous remercie de l'attention que vous me portez. Est-ce là tout ? Puis-je disposer ?

Elle savait qu'elle manquait cruellement de cirage de bottes, de bonnes manières et ne leur montrait pas assez de gratitude. Mais pouvait-on faire mieux que cela quand nous sommes prêts à craquer, prêt à lâcher un torrent de larmes plein de maux ?

Ne loupant rien de la détresse de la prince Hyuga, la reine laissait un signe de main mimant le départ de la brune. Le Roi dans plus de délicatesse, la congédiait dans un sourire et signe de tête. Il n'en fallait pas plus à Hinata, et après une autre courbette elle marchait d'un pas rapide vers sa chambre pour enfin finir par y courir aussi vite que le pouvaient ses petites chaussures et sa lourde robe, manquant de tomber par moments. La panique se lisait sur son visage et ses yeux étaient rougies tant la pression qu'elle s'imposait était grande. Elle ne devait pas pleurer, non ne pas pleurer. Elle ne … Elle ne devait pas … Pleurer. Mais l'image de ses appartements vides avaient était un véritable choc pour elle. Sans prêter attention aux dernières demoiselles l'entourant dans leur travaille, elle se jeter la tête la première dans ces oreillers qui bientôt ne seraient plus les siens, pour y fondre à chaudes larmes. Son cœur souffrait et crié sa peine. Elle venait de perdre un de ses points de repaire, son seul lieu où celle-ci pouvait être seule et souffler une fois la pression descendu. Le seul lieu où elle n'était pas obligé d'être sur ses gardes et où elle pouvait avoir encore un contact avec Toneri, son … gardien.

La laissant dans sa peine, les jeunes femmes finissaient leur travail, faisait le moins de bruit possible pour cette princesse qui leur semblait de moins en moins comme les autres. Qui ne voudrait pas de sa vie ? Très peu … Une vie plein de luxure, un homme charmant, et peu être même une futur couronne sur la tête qui sait ? Mais que cela valait-il ? A quel prix pour que cette si belle et douce femme pleure ainsi assez régulièrement. Une rumeur courrait au château qu'elle visitait tous les jours les cachots afin de donner du pain.

Se remettant de la nouvelle, la brune marchait dans les couloirs menant à sa nouvelle chambre et à sa nouvelle vie. Son visage était livide et son regard fixe. Si celle-ci n'avait pas de beaux haillons, les gardes royaux l'auraient comparé à un fantôme errant entre les murs. Mais Hinata n'en avait cure, ce soir, cette nuit elle allait pour la première fois de sa vie dormir avec un homme et cela l'effrayait car n'ayant pas eu de mère assez longtemps pour en avoir beaucoup de souvenirs, Hinata ne savait que très vaguement ce qui l'attendait. Elle se doutait que la royauté voulait du sang Hyuga dans leurs rang mais de là à … De la forcer de la sorte … Elle ne savait pas s'en remettre. Sur le chemin, elle croisait Sakura qui n'avait pas manqué de rire sous cape à la vue de la brune déprimé, chose qui l'avait enfoncé encore plus dans la torture qu'est sa peine.

Elle pensait que seul Toneri pouvait lui venir en aide.


	12. Marchandise

**Hello les amis ! Me voici avec un nouveau chapitre qui je l'espère va vous plaire. J'essaie d'éclaircir les mystères petit à petit et de vous apporter quelques réponses. Celui-ci est plus court que les précédents mais avec plus de rebondissement. Que préférez-vous ? Un récit plus en longueur ou plus court et intense ? Dites moi tout. :)**

 **Bonne lecture et merci encore pour vos commentaire ! Ils sont d'un grand soutiens ! *Coeur coeur coeur coeur coeur***

* * *

En colère, bouillonnant de haine et transpirant la soif de connaissance, il marchait à grands pas vers une porte bien précise. Le bruit de son armure officiel raisonnait dans les couloirs, sa cape n'avait pas le temps de frôler le sol tant elle était prise dans ce puissant élan, et son visage pourtant si angélique donnait des frissons aux malheureux gardes sur son passage.

Il voulait des explications et vite ! Ses parents jouaient beaucoup trop avec ses nerfs et c'était à ce demander s'ils ne le faisaient pas exprès. Avait-il fait quelque chose de mal ? Pas qu'il sache, il en aurait eu des nouvelles. Alors pourquoi s'acharnaient-ils tant que cela à faire de lui un homme malheureux ?

Devant la porte, Naruto prenait une grande inspiration pour se calmer mais aussi pour se donner du courage. Il en fallait pour tenir tête à sa mère. Sans prendre la peine de frapper, il entrait dans la chambre conjugal de ses géniteurs. Son père était devant son bureau, le dos bien droit et une main tenant un parchemin et son regard posé sur une carte. Sa mère était devant la coiffeuse prenant soin de ses magnifiques cheveux avec sa brosse fétiche au poignet dentelé d'argent. Les surprenants au passage et ne leur laissant pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche, le blondinet prenait déjà la parole en fermant la porte derrière lui :

\- Pourquoi ?! Pourquoi avoir fait ça ?!

\- Naruto … _Commençait sa mère d'une voix sombre._

\- Au diable les bonnes manières et fichu code de l'éthique ! Répondez-moi !

Le dos tourné, seul son visage allé vers eux. Dans un regard où s'entrechoquer plusieurs émotions, leur enfant ne transmettait aucun amour et cela faisait de la peine au patriarche qui n'avait encore rien dit.

\- Vous saviez que c'est elle, elle et pas une autre. Alors pourquoi l'offrir à Sasuke ? Alors que lui-même n'en veut pas ? _La voix de Naruto se brisé._

\- J'ai toujours fais selon vos bons vouloirs. J'essaie d'être digne de vous, de l'héritage que vous m'avez construit. Ne suis-je pas digne de confiance malgré tous ça ?

Le blond, ne pouvant plus leur tourner le dos, il leur faisait face. Et à cet instant, son père prenait pleinement concience que son garçon était maintenant un homme. Il l'avait déjà pavaner en armure des les couloirs, sur le champs de bataille. Mais aujourd'hui était différent. Là, dans sa tenue de guerrier, Naruto lui paraissait plus grand et plus fort. Assez fort pour connaître la déception amoureuse. Une grande peine se peignée petit à petit sur le visage de Minato, il avait mal au cœur pour son fils, mais tout homme devant passer pour en ressortir plus grand et plus mature encore.

Cependant, Kushina voyait cette intervention d'un très mauvais œil. Elle ne voyait ici qu'une crise de jalousie entre frères dont la Hyuga était le joué. Posant calmement son accessoire sur la coiffeuse, elle prenait le temps de regarder son fils par delà le miroir. Son regard ne laissait paraître aucune compassion. elle, son fils devenait bien trop caractériel et commençait à poser trop de questions en ces périodes de troubles.

Bien que Naruto ait le physique de son père, il avait le mental et le caractère de sa mère, et c'était bien cela le problème. Leur enfant avait été trop gâté et devenait de plus en plus têtu. La reine soupirait avant de prendre la parole, elle soufflait ,sans le savoir, comme son fils quelques secondes plus tôt, pour se donner du courage. La tache allait être ardue et elle comptait sur son mari pour donner un point final à cette discussion qui s'annonçait houleuse. Les sourcils fronçaient, elle commençait.

\- Naruto, cela suffit. T'entends-tu ? On dirait un vrai gamin !

\- Ne détournez pas la conversation, mère ! Répondez. _Le blond crachait ses mots._

\- Ton frère dois être contrôlé ! Il y en a assez de toutes ces frivolités. L'image de la couronne commençait à être entachée et il serait plus que temps pour lui d'avoir une descendance.

Descendance. Les derniers mots avaient étaient comme un coup de poignard dans le cœur du jeune homme. Un pic se faisait sentir dans sa poitrine et sa gorge lui faisait mal. Mais Naruto était quelqu'un de fier et malgré ses efforts pour cacher son affection, son père n'avait rien loupé et décidait de prendre le relais. Sa femme détournait la vérité, quitte à faire mal à leur enfant.

\- Non Naruto, ne le prend pas de cette manière. _Son père prenait une pause tout en posant son document._

\- Ce que ta mère voulait dire, c'est qu'il faut penser au futur. Qu'adviendra t-il quand nous partirons ? Tu prendra le pouvoir, la couronne et le trône. Mais à ton tour tu trépassera, c'est le cycle de la vie et c'est ainsi que cela doit être. Et à ce moment là, tu pourra compter sur ton frère et sa descendance pour reprendre le relais afin de ne pas laisser la couronne à n'importe qui. Comme quelqu'un du peuple. Comprends-tu ?

Le ton posé du roi avait le don de détendre l'atmosphère et les maux de cœurs. Son résonnement était plein de sagesses et le blondinet commençait à comprendre la situation malgré que tout cela lui faisait mal. Si seulement il n'avait pas cet malédiction. Car oui, pour lui, ce qu'il vivait était une malédiction, une punition pour lui et sa famille. Naruto était stérile.

Au début, ils pensaient que le problème venait de son épouse. Puis de la seconde, et ainsi de suite. Mais il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, leur fils ne pouvait donner d'enfants. Seul Sasuke pouvait donner suite au nom des Uzumaki. Et cela enrageait le jeune homme.

\- Je comprends. Mais pourquoi elle ?! Je suis sûr qu'avec elle cela aurait pu marcher ! Elle est si belle, si pure ! Vous l'avez vu comme moi, on la penserait déesse et je suis sur que Hinata est plus que ce que l'on crois.

\- C'est pour cela que nous l'avons confié à Sasuke. _Reprenait la reine._ Le sang Hyuga est rare et apporte richesse. Nous devons l'inclure dans l'arbre généalogique. De plus, ton père et moi-même sommes en pleine réflexion pour une demande de rançon pour la princesse.

\- Mais … Je ne comprend pas, si vous marchandez, c'est qu'il faudra la rendre.

\- C'est là toute la stratégie, _disait Minato en levant les yeux au ciel._ Nous la garderons.

\- Oh ! Je suis des vôtres. Dites moi tout. C'est pour quand ? Je peux participer ?

Ça y est. Naruto était perdu, et son chagrin envolé. Il en fallait peu à ce jeune homme pour se remettre d'aplomb. Et c'est ce qui faisait penser à la reine que son fils n'était pas encore près à prendre le pouvoir. Il avait encore beaucoup à apprendre, comme le self contrôle ainsi que le respect des coutumes et de l'éthique. Elle n'avait pas digéré son irruption dans la chambre.

\- Bien, maintenant que cela est clos, excuse toi.

\- C-comment ? _Demandait le blond à sa mère. Il faisait un pas en arrière par réflexe._

\- Tu as tout à fait compris. Ton attitude à était des plus irrespectueuse et si tu ne veux pas de correction à la hauteur de ta bêtise, j'attends que tu te prosterne et demande pardon.

Le regard de la rousse était hautain avec une pointe de sadisme dans les yeux. Elle se repositionnait sur son siège comme pour se préparer au spectacle qu'allait lui donner son fils. Plus que surpris et pris de court, Naruto cherchait de l'aide près de son père dans un regard mais celui-ci avait le visage cachait dans sa main droite les yeux rivé au sol, tout en soupirant.

Minato se faisait la réflexion qu'il avait en face de lui, deux enfants pourris gâtés.

Acceptant sa punition, le blond posait un genou à terre, et son bras droit sur sa jambe droite. Sa tête était baissée et ses yeux clos. Prenant une grande inspiration, il disait tel une poésie raconté :

\- Ma reine, ma mère, ma déesse. Jamais il ne m'est venu à l'idée de vous décevoir. Jamais le souhait de vous faire mal n'a habité mes pensées. Et jamais mon cœur n'aimera une femme plus que je ne vous aime. Par ma foi, je ferais pourrir toutes mauvaises pensées et par mon épée vous protégerais, vous garderais et vous aimerais autant que ma pauvre âme me le permet. Loin de moi l'envie de vous accabler. Mes actes sont le résultat de l'amour que je porte envers la couronne. Puissiez-vous pardonner un jour mes offenses.

Bien que le visage du prince était caché, on pouvait deviner des rougeurs sur ses pommettes. Et la gène du blond faisait sourire la reine. Elle savait qu'elle pouvait être tyrannique mais elle adoré particulièrement cette punition. Celle-ci permettait à ses enfants de leur rappeler à qui ils parlaient et elle n'avait pas à porter la main sur eux. Elle avait beau être vicieuse avec ses enfants, jamais elle ne lèverait la main sur l'un deux. Du moins, très rarement …

* * *

Allongée dans un lit qui ne lui appartenait pas, habillée d'une magnifique et douce robe de chambre en satin rose pâle, il était dur pour Hinata de s'endormir. Son forcé mari pouvait arriver à n'importe quel moment, cela la faisait trembler de peur. Elle resserrait sur elle les draps au parfum musqué de couleur rouge. L'angoisse lui tiraillé l'estomac et elle ne voulait qu'une chose, retourner dans sa chambre. Chambre qu'on lui avait enlevée quelques heures auparavant par ordre des têtes couronnées.

Devait-elle s'enfuir en courant ? Pour aller où ? A cette heure-ci tout le monde devrait dormir. L'idée fugace de dormir à la belle étoile lui avait traversé l'esprit, tout comme se réfugier aux cachots. La dignité ? Elle en avait cure. A chaque petit bruit, à chaque crissement ou toussotement de la part des gardes, celle-ci se retournait, son cœur faisant des bons dans sa poitrine.

Il lui avait fallu tomber de fatigue, accompagné par Morphée afin de se reposer décemment. Et c'est au lendemain matin que la Hyuga avait été la plus surprise. Nul corps à ses cotés, nul homme à la chevelure de jaie, nul chaleur de l'autre coté du lit.

Et il avait été ainsi les soir de suite, Hinata stressée à longueur de journée, redoutant le soir où viendrait l'heure du couché aux cotés de son époux. Et comme les soirs précédents, elle s'endormait de fatigue sans avoir vu son visage.

Mais ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'est qu'une paire d'yeux ne la quittait jamais. Sur sa table de chevet, un mulot gris était posé, ne bougeant pas d'un pouce. Son regard était lointain, et pas une moustache ne vibrée. Seul le bruit de la porte en bois s'ouvrant l'avait fait réagir, se cachant derrière la bougie. Un homme grand aux épaules larges et au regard sombre s'approchait dans le noir aux abords du lit. S'asseyant sur le rebord, il le faisait grincé dans ce silence absolu. Il approchait une main pâle du visage de l'endormie afin de lui écarter une mèche de cheveux.  
Il n'y avait pas à dire, il la trouvait très belle. Et encore plus sous les faibles rayons lunaires s'infiltrant entre deux rideaux.

Un rare sourire se dessinait sous ses lèvres, il ne devait pas être là, à ses côtés en pleine nuit. Elle hurlerait sûrement de peur face à lui s'il la réveillerait. Et pourtant, c'était sa chambre … Mais, il ne voulait pas la brusquer, elle ne l'acceptait pas encore, elle avait peur de lui et de ses réactions. Elle avait peur qu'il la touche. Dans cette histoire, ils étaient les deux victimes. Aucuns d'eux ne voulaient de l'autre, et pourtant il était là à admirer ses traits et caresser son visage.

Plus il la regardait, et plus elle paraissait comme une poupée. Il comprenait la fierté des Hyuga pour leur princesse.

Alors qu'il se perdait dans ses pensées et sa contemplation, un petit bruit lui faisait détourner les yeux vers le meuble à sa droite. Son regard en captant un autre, un froncement de sourcils s'installer sur son visage. Depuis un moment, il rencontrait beaucoup d'animaux autour de la princesse. Il n'était pas dupe, il se passait quelque chose. D'un geste rapide, il attrapait le rongeur de sa main libre, serrant assez pour que l'animal ne se sauve pas et pas trop pour ne pas l'écrabouiller entre ses doigts. Aussi silencieusement qu'il était venu, il quittait la chambre pour la salle de bain. Il ne voulait pas la réveiller.

Une fois la porte fermé et une bougie allumée, il pouvait observer le petit être dans sa paume se démener pour se soustraire de la prise. Il avait déjà quelque marques de morsures mais rien de bien méchant. Ne faisant pas attention à cela, il remonté le mulot à hauteur de vue pour bien l'observer. Elle n'avait rien de particulier, mais il sentait que c'était plus que cela. De son voix grave et peu forte, il parlait :

\- Qui es-tu ? Tu n'es pas un rongeur ordinaire, vermine.

Il attendait un moment voir ce qui allait se passer mais rien. Il lâchait un soupir de frustration et passait sa main libre dans ses cheveux afin de les remettre en place.

Alors qu'il pensait être trop sur la défensive, une brume prenait silencieusement place dans la salle d'eau. Ne sachant pas ce qu'il se passait il s'approchait de la porte pour garder une sortie.

Sortant du nuage blanc, un homme tout aussi grand que lui apparaissait. Sa peau était d'une pureté à en faire pâlir la neige et ses cheveux décoiffé à la perfection étaient tout aussi blanc que le reste. Un petit sourire mutin restait sur son visage et ses yeux en amandes le détaillaient de la tête aux pieds. Sa tenue quand à elle était des plus atypique et il n'aurait su dire de quel continent cela pouvait bien venir avec ses longues manches cachant ses mains et tout ce tissus lourd le couvrant de la tête au pied. Ses vêtements étaient ample et Sasuke se demandait s'il n'avait pas caché une arme là dessous.

\- Qui est-vous ? _Répétait Sasuke, sa voix ne laissait place à aucunes plaisanterie._

\- Je suis Toneri Otsutsuki, le véritable époux de Hinata.

Époux de Hinata ? Non, la princesse n'était pas mariée avant lui, il en était certains. Alors qui était l'imposteur devant lui ? Le brun regrettait amèrement l'absence de son épée à cet instant précis. Mais il se félicité d'avoir écoutait son intuition. Cet homme et tous ce bétails rodant autour de la Hyuga étaient liés.

\- Que voulez-vous ?

\- Cela me paraît clair, il me semble.

Il parlait d'une voix lointaine et pourtant si douce. Toneri n'avait fait aucuns mouvements depuis son entrée, aucuns muscles ne bougeaient. Pas même son torse se soulevé. Et cela rendait Sasuke encore plus nerveux.

\- Je veux que vous me rendiez Hinata. _Sous sourire avait disparu._ Je ne suis pas intervenu avant car je n'en jugé pas la nécessité. Vous l'avez assez bien choyé, mais cela suffira, je prendrais le relais.

Le Uchiwa n'aimait pas la façon dont il parlait. Son air était sournois, et son tons aussi lancinant qu'une douce mélodie bonne à vous endormir avant de vous poignarder dans le dos. Cet homme, dieu, demi-dieu ou prestidigitateur comme il le voulait, en avait après la Hyuga. Pourquoi ? Fuir n'était pas envisageable avec la princesse de l'autre coté, alerter les gardes n'était pas la meilleur idée. Le brun avait beau réfléchir, toutes tentatives à l'encontre de l'intrus engendrerais un carnage. Il le savait, l'homme n'était pas à sous estimer. Sasuke devait le faire parler, c'était selon lui la seule chose dont il était le plus sage de faire, actuellement.

\- Que voulez-vous d'elle ?

Toneri n'aimait pas répondre à ce simple mortel, mais soit, il lui donnerait quelques réponses. Après tout, il avait quelque peu veillé sur sa promise. Il n'aimait cependant pas se répéter.

\- Comme je vous l'ai dis, je viens chercher Hinata. Elle rentre avec moi.

\- Où voulez-vous l'emmener ? Au domaine des Hyuga ?

Un petit rire se faisait entendre, donnant une atmosphère encore plus étrange à la scène. Sasuke n'était pas peureux. Ça non. Mais un frisson lui parcourait l'échine sous la pression spirituel de cet homme. La brune n'aidant pas, il avait du mal à distinguer ses mouvements sous la faible lueur de la bougie.

\- Cela ne vous regarde pas. _Cela ne laissait place à aucunes répliques._

Toneri, suite à cela entamé quelques pas vers la porte menant à la chambre, se rapprochant plus encore de Sasuke. Ses pas étaient fluides et donnés l'impression qu'il volait ou flâné sur le carrelage tel un fantôme errant dans les couloirs d'une maison hanté.

Sasuke ne voyait pas cela d'un bon yeux et s'interposé entre lui et la porte. Ne sachant quoi faire d'autre.

\- Je ne vous laisserais pas faire. _Disait-il d'une voix assuré._

\- Oh, mais, ai-je bien l'impression que vous vous êtes entiché de cet jolie créature ? _Son sourire était effrayant._ Je vous l'accorde, elle est si belle et semble si fragile … On dirait une … Poupée. Oui cela lui va très bien.

Sasuke était de plus en plus perturbé. Que ferais son imbécile de frère dans ce genre de situation ? Il lui sauterais au cou comme un détraqué pour lui arracher la tête. Oui, c'était tout Naruto ça, à foncer dans le tas sans réfléchir. Et pourtant … Lui aussi avait bien envie de le faire, à ce détraqué.

\- Écoutez, je vous aime bien. Alors n'intervenez pas. Hinata m'a était promise bien longtemps avant sa naissance. Son destin à était scellé avant qu'elle puisse prendre sa première respiration. Sa famille me l'a vendu contre richesse et gloire. Hinata Hyuga, la princesse au byuakugan est mon dû que j'attends depuis plus d'un siècle. Comprenez-vous où je veux en venir ?

\- Je tuerais quiconque se mettrais sur mon chemin, _finissait-il._

C'en était trop pour le brun, qui, suite à cela, sautait à la gorge du bellâtre. Qui était-il pour prendre possession d'une personne ? Cet femme n'était pas un objet, elle n'était pas le fruit d'un échange commercial. Elle était humaine, elle était une princesse. Non. Elle était son épouse, une femme qu'on lui avait confié et qu'il avait juré de protéger devant le dieu tout puissant dans un lieu saint. Son frère lui faisait confiance.

Désarmé, il y allait aux mains. Sa gauche voulais attraper son col, tandis que sa droite frapperais sa joue. Mais il n'en était rien. Tel un fantôme, tel une brume, il ne pouvait l'attraper. Avec étonnement il comprenait une chose, l'homme en face de lui était intouchable.


End file.
